ForestClan: Prophecy of Acid and Rain
by Shaded-Strike
Summary: Greencough has taken many lives. In the midst of the disaster, ForestClan's Medicine Cat is given a confusing prophecy about Rainkit, a kit found alone in the rain a moon ago. Does it have something to do with Acidpaw, a coldhearted apprentice? Complete!
1. The Promising Apprentice

**A/N: Hi! This is my second Warriors fic! I hope you like it! I have my own Clans and stuff… So here it is! And for those of you who read my Guardians of Ga'Hoole fic, I'm in desperate need of ideas, and also for The Second Chance, I'm out of ideas… curse me (bangs head on a shoe).**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. All other material belongs respectfully to Erin Hunter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Allegiances**_

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **

Redstar—Ginger tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **

Lizardfang—Gold and black tom with blazing orange eyes. Apprentice: Snakepaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Silverdiamond—Silver-and-black she-cat

**Warriors: **

Tigerpelt—Ginger tabby with green eyes. Foxclaw's mate. Apprentice: Sharkpaw

Falconbeak—Brown tom with ginger flecks.

Hawktalon—Brown tom with sharp claws and a ginger tail. Apprentice: Acidpaw

Lionclaw—Pale cream tom. Pantherfur's half-brother. Apprentice: Spotpaw

Pantherfur—Yellow-cream she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw.

Flowerheart—Golden she-cat with a mark in the shape of a daisy on her chest.

**Queens: **

Foxclaw—Ginger she-cat with white on the tip of her tail. Tigerpelt's mate. Lynxkit and Wolfkit's mother.

Hollythorn—Dark brown tabby. Stormkit and Indigokit's mother. Falconbeak's mate.

Lavaflame—Flame she-cat. Shadekit, Oceankit, and Breezekit's mother. Lionclaw's mate.

Feathersoul—Pale brown tabby she-cat with very soft fur and green eyes. Lightningkit and Soulkit's mother. Hawktalon's mate

**Kits: **

Wolfkit—Silver she-cat.

Lynxkit—Tortoishell she-cat.

Stormkit—Tabby she-cat.

Indigokit—Dark grey tabby tom with indigo eyes.

Shadekit—Black she-cat.

Lightningkit—Yellow tom.

Oceankit—Sand she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Breezekit—Pale grey tom with gentle grey eyes.

Soulkit—Peculiar pure white she-cat with odd silver eyes.

Rainkit—All grey she-cat with white stripes and white tail-tip and green eyes. Found in the rain near the river.

**Apprentices: **

Acidpaw—Pitch-black tom with acid green eyes.

Spotpaw—Silver she cat with black spots.

Stripepaw—Grey tabby tom. Spotpaw's brother.

Sharkpaw—Silvery grey tom with black eyes and a white belly.

Snakepaw—Slim grey tabby whose canine teeth stick out onto his lower lip.

**Elders:**

Blindnose—Ginger tom. Oldest cat in IceClan. He lost his sense of smell with age.

Goosefang—Ill-tempered white she-cat with a yellowish muzzle. The apprentices would've gone mad if Duckfoot wasn't there to keep her temper in check.

Duckfoot—Tabby with slightly webbed toes. Goosefang's brother, as well as Pantherfur and Lionclaw's father.

**CanyonClan**

**Leader**

Silentstar—Quiet golden she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf, but can smell better than most cats.

**PrairieClan**

**Leader**

Blazingstar—Ginger tom with black ears.

**MountainClan**

**Leader**

Sorrelstar—Tortoishell she-cat

More to come as the story keeps going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One_

"Hurry!" yowled a gold and black tom, "The Clan needs this catmint before greencough spreads to the other Clans!"

"Lizardfang, we're exhausted!" replied a ginger tabby, "Sharkpaw won't hold out much longer! We're all drenched by this rain and the wound Acidpaw got from the dog has opened up and is bleeding! We need to rest or we could be ones who end up dead!"

"I'm fine, Tigerpelt," panted a black tom with acid green eyes. A deep wound in his shoulder was spilling blood all over the place, "I can keep going."

"Are you sure?" asked a brown tom with a ginger tail, "We could send someone home with Acidpaw and have Silverdiamond look at that wound…"

Acidpaw growled. Without waiting for an order, he ran ahead. The others saw that changing the black apprentice's mind was useless and continued toward the Twoleg nest where they would find catmint.

Acidpaw felt more and more energy leaving his body, as well as blood. He felt his vision start to blur, but he shook his head and kept going. The brown tom with a ginger tail caught up to him. It was Acidpaw's mentor.

"Acidpaw," he meowed sternly, "I'm going back to camp with you. You're bleeding heavily and your pawsteps are shaky. You're leaving a trail of blood and your brothers are worried. If Redstar were to find out that I let his son help while being in such a serious condition, he would be furious! I think you're very noble for wanting to help despite the amount of blood you lost, but this is ridiculous!"

"I'm fine, Hawktalon!" snapped Acidpaw. The others caught up soon and two other apprentices ran alongside Acidpaw.

"Lizardfang says that we'll be there soon," meowed one of them, a slim tabby tom whose canine teeth stuck out onto his lower lip, "And we'll take a short break once we get there."

"Tell Lizardfang I don't need to stop!" hissed Acidpaw, "Tell him that for me, okay Snakepaw?"

Snakepaw went over to Lizardfang and meowed a few things to him. As Snakepaw came closer again, the other apprentice, all grey with a white belly and black eyes, collapsed. Before Snakepaw could say a word to Acidpaw, he stopped and crouched next to the fallen apprentice.

"Sharkpaw!" he wailed.

Tigerpelt stopped and turned around to go back to his apprentice. The other cats stopped too.

"What's happening?" demanded Lizardfang. He crouched down next to Sharkpaw and sniffed him. Lizardfang looked up at Tigerpelt, "Bring him back to camp, and bring Acidpaw with you."

"No!" hissed Acidpaw, "If you all have so little faith in me, then I'll get the catmint myself!"

Acidpaw raced out of the forest and leaped onto the Twoleg fence. He jumped down and quickly identified the catmint. The apprentice grabbed as much as he could carry and spun around, only to find the others waiting for him on the other side of the fence. He dropped a small bundle of the plant at every cat's paws.

Lizardfang looked from the catmint to Acidpaw and muttered one thing before picking up the plants.

"Well done."

Acidpaw glowed with pride. He had just been praised by the Clan deputy! The apprentice picked up his pile of catmint and ran alongside the others of the patrol. Suddenly, Acidpaw felt a pang of unease. He started finding it hard to breathe. Acidpaw swayed on his paws and collapsed on the ground out of breath and his vision blurring.

"Lizardfang!" called Hawktalon, putting down his catmint, "Acidpaw has collapsed!"

Lizardfang looked from Acidpaw to the direction of the ForestClan camp.

"Keep going!" he meowed, putting down his catmint, "We'll come back for him after the catmint is safely back at camp!"

Acidpaw froze in shock. Lizardfang and the others… were just going to leave him behind?

Hawktalon growled. "No matter what you say, I won't leave my own apprentice, let alone Redstar's son, out to die! This is cruel! We have to get help!"

"No, Hawktalon!" hissed Lizardfang, "Go back to camp! We'll come back for him after! Flowerheart will die if we don't get back soon!"

"Acidpaw could have greencough too!" argued Acidpaw's mentor, "I didn't think you were so selfish, Lizardfang, I thought you were thinking about the entire Clan when we were getting this catmint, and not just your mate!"

Lizardfang growled and attacked Hawktalon. Snakepaw looked at the two Warriors in shock.

Lizardfang had Hawktalon pinned down and bent his head next to Hawktalon's ear and started whispering. Only Acidpaw could hear what they were saying.

"What about your daughter?" hissed Lizardfang in Hawktalon's ear, "Your mate didn't want you to know, but Soulkit caught greencough from Stormkit, who caught it from Hollythorn, who caught it from Falconbeak. Which reminds me… did you know that your mate is on the verge of death?"

"No…" whispered Hawktalon, "Feathersoul…"

Lizardfang let Hawktalon up. Acidpaw's mentor looked from his apprentice to the Clan camp, then nodded at Lizardfang.

"Don't worry, Acidpaw, we're coming back for you straight away!" meowed Lizardfang with a hint of regret in his voice, "Come, Snakepaw."

Snakepaw looked horrified at the thought of leaving his brother alone in the rain, but followed Lizardfang. Acidpaw thought once before slipping into unconsciousness.

_Hawktalon… Snakepaw, my own brother… Even Lizardfang… Why?_

_Meanwhile_

Lizardfang, Hawktalon, and Snakepaw were exhausted. Lizardfang was coughing but refused to stop. He stumbled as he ran, but kept going. As the three cats neared camp, Lizardfang dropped his catmint and motioned for Snakepaw to take it. Lizardfang speeded up and reached camp in a matter of moments.

"Flowerheart!" he yowled.

Silverdiamond came out of her den and looked at Lizardfang with sad eyes.

"Where's Flowerheart?" he asked in worried tone. After that, he started coughing harshly.

"I'm so sorry, Lizardfang," meowed Silverdiamond, "She's dead."

Lizardfang shook his head and brushed past the medicine cat and into her den. To his shock, Redstar was lying on a pile of leaves, obviously in a weakened state. His mate, Pantherfur, was standing over him. Lizardfang also saw Hollythorn sleeping and her kits mewling pathetically, and her mate, Falconbeak, further away. He passed by Feathersoul and she looked up in alarm as the deputy went by.

"Hawktalon?" she queried, "Where is Hawktalon?"

"Don't worry, Feathersoul," he replied, "Hawktalon is on the back with catmint for you and Soulkit. I'm sure Lavaflame is taking good care of Lightningkit while you're here. Rest now, you need it."

Feathersoul nodded and rested her head on her paws.

_Lionclaw, Tigerpelt, and Hawktalon are the only Warriors unaffected, _mused the deputy, _And the elders too. Redstar did a good job isolating them from the rest of the Clan, as well as Stripepaw, Snakepaw and Spotpaw, and the two other queens and their kits._

Lizardfang went further and found Featherheart. She was still. Sickeningly still.

"Featherheart?" whispered Lizardfang. He nudged her, "Featherheart… wake up… Spotpaw and Stripepaw need to see their mother watch them become great Warriors. I need you to watch me become leader when the day comes that Redstar passes on. I need you to fight alongside me. Wake up."

Silverdiamond came up behind him and touched her tail to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lizardfang."

Lizardfang licked Featherheart's ear. "So that's how it is…" he whispered. With a final cough, greencough took Lizardfang's life.

Devastated, Silverdiamond went to Redstar.

"Redstar," she meowed, trying to keep her voice steady, "Lizardfang is dead."

Pantherfur looked at Silverdiamond in shock. Redstar forced himself onto his paws.

"Tell the Clan," he panted, "That the new deputy is Pantherfur."

Pantherfur stared at Redstar. Redstar shuddered as he lost a life.

"He only has one left…" muttered Pantherfur, "One more life."

Shivering, Silverdiamond went out of her den. At the exit, she saw a kit that she had found completely drenched in the rain by the stream bordering IceClan territory a few moons ago. Silverdiamond had named her Rainkit and brought her back to camp.

"Rainkit!" meowed Silverdiamond, "What are you doing in this torrential downpour? You'll get soaked!"

"It's okay, Silverdiamond," she mewed, "I like the rain. My name is Rainkit, after all. Also… Lizardfang is dead, isn't he? And Featherheart too. Redstar only has one life left, doesn't he? I can sense it."

Silverdiamond was shocked. All of the kit's information was exactly accurate.

"Spotpaw and Stripepaw don't know yet. Sharkpaw has a small case of whitecough, doesn't he? Tigerpelt is pacing around camp, so it's easy to tell," meowed Rainkit softly. She giggled at the stricken look on Silverdiamond's face. She looked down at her paws and mumbled, "I can sense other cats suffering. I don't like it at all. I'm six moons old now. Can you make me your apprentice?"

Silverdiamond nodded slowly. "I'll let Redstar know immediately."

Rainkit purred and she went back to the nursery, where Foxclaw, the queen who was fostering her, ushered her in. Rainkit meowed something to the two other kits that were near Foxclaw before they disappeared into the nursery.

_Wolfkit and Lynxkit will become apprentices soon, _mused Silverdiamond, _And Rainkit is my apprentice… Rainkit has good potential. Extremely good potential. She might even surpass me…_

Silverdiamond entered her den only to find Hawktalon and Snakepaw. They were both panting heavily and held catmint in their jaws. They dropped the catmint at Silverdiamond's paws.

"Thank you," she meowed to both of them. She advanced toward Redstar.

"No!" The sudden strength in Redstar's voice shocked the others, "The Clan comes first! Silverdiamond! Give the catmint to Hollythorn and her kits first, then Feathersoul and Soulkit, then the warriors, and if there's any left, then me! Get an apprentice in here to help you!"

"Of course, Redstar," meowed Silverdiamond. She turned to Snakepaw, who was gazing at his parents in shock, "Snakepaw, fetch Spotpaw and Rainkit for me. Pantherfur, return to the Warriors den and get some rest after helping your son gather Rainkit and Spotpaw, and while you're at it, tell Stripepaw to go tend to the elders."

"Of course," replied Snakepaw, dipping his head. Patherfur dipped her head as well, but she was reluctant to leave Redstar's side.

"But, Silverdiamond," asked the new deputy, "Why Rainkit?"

"Because she's my future apprentice," replied Silverdiamond, "She needs to see this to make sure of her decision."

Son and mother both nodded and raced out to do as they were told. Silverdiamond turned to Hawktalon who was sitting next to Feathersoul. The medicine cat approached them and told Feathersoul to eat the catmint and feed some to Soulkit too. Next she went to Hollythorn.

"Will Indigokit and Stormkit be okay?" she asked worriedly, and then she gazed at a brown tom with ginger flecks lying further away, "And Falconbeak?"

"It's between StarClan's paws," replied Silverdiamond, after putting down the catmint in front of Hollythorn, "Feed them some catmint, then take some for yourself."

Silverdiamond made her way toward Falconbeak when Rainkit and Spotpaw appeared at the den's entrance.

"You sent for us?" asked Spotpaw.

Silverdiamond nodded, "Rainkit, could you give some catmint to Falconbeak? Just wake him up slowly," she meowed. She turned to Spotpaw, "I need to speak to you after I help Rainkit."

Spotpaw nodded as she watched Rainkit and Silverdiamond force some catmint into Falconbeak's jaws. When Silverdiamond came back, she sat down in front of Spotpaw and motioned for her to do the same.

"It's about your parents, Spotpaw," meowed Silverdiamond, "They're both dead. I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized that Lizardfang had slipped out of my den, and before I knew it, the illness got worse."

Spotpaw looked up in shock. Her black-spotted pelt quivered and she backed away from the medicine cat.

"They… they can't be…" she whispered. Spotpaw straightened, "I'm going to tell Stripepaw."

"Please do that. I understand that the two of you will want to share tongues with them one last time," replied Silverdiamond, "They're in back, in the hidden section of my den, where I keep my rarest herbs. I'll be busy with the others when you return, but you and your brother have my permission to go in."

Spotpaw nodded and rushed out of the Medicine cat den. Silverdiamond turned to Redstar.

"It's your turn, Redstar," meowed the silver and black tabby.

Redstar's eyes opened. "Silverdiamond, are of the affected cats taken care of?"

"Yes Redstar," replied Silverdiamond, nodding.

With a harsh cough, Redstar motioned for Silverdiamond to approach. Just as Silverdiamond was about to place the catmint in front of her leader, he staggered into a sitting position.

"Acidpaw," he rasped, "Acidpaw hasn't returned. Find him, cure him and bring him here, wake up Sharktooth and send Rainpaw to get Snakefang and Pantherstar. Gather the Clan around the Treestump, I wish to hold a final Clan meeting."

"Rainpaw? You mean Rainkit? And Snake**paw** and Shark**paw**?" asked the medicine cat, "And it's Pantherfur, not Pantherstar."

"I'm not a kit! Rainpaw is six moons old, no? I heard you tell Pantherstar that she's your apprentice! The lengths that Sharktooth and Snakefang went through to resist greencough is enough to prove them capable Warriors!" hissed Redstar urgently. He voice softened, "I want to see my Clan one more time before I leave to StarClan."

With a sickening jolt, Silverdiamond realized that if she used catmint of Acidpaw, there would be none left for Redstar. She nodded and sent Rainkit to get Pantherfur. Pantherfur appeared in moments and Silverdiamond quickly relayed the leader's message. The deputy helped Redstar to his paws and brought him outside, into their meeting place, a hollow in an enormous tree stump. Redstar soon next to Pantherfur at the hollow's mouth.

"May the entire Clan gather outside the Treestump for an important Clan meeting!" Redstar's voice was surprisingly strong despite his condition. Soon the entire Clan, including the ones from the medicine cat den, who were watching from there, was gathered outside the Treestump.

"Sadly, Lizardfang and Flowerheart have both passed on," started the leader. The Clan members whispered amongst themselves and Snakepaw looked as though he had been hit by a boulder when he heard that his mentor was dead, "The new deputy will be Pantherfur!"

"Pantherfur! Pantherfur!" chanted the Clan.

"Great StarClan," meowed Stripepaw to Spotpaw, "My mentor is the deputy…"

"Snakepaw, step forward," yowled Redstar with more strength than Silverdiamond expected, "You have just found the cure for greencough while navigating through extremely dangerous conditions. You fight like a true Warrior, and your loyalty is noble.I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice.He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Snakepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Snakepaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Snakefang, in honor of your noble mentor, Lizardfang. ForestClan welcomes you as a full warrior!"

"Snakefang! Snakefang!" chanted the Clan.

Redstar lowered his muzzle onto Snakefang's head.The new warrior stood up and went to his place next to Sharkpaw.

"Sharkpaw, step forward!" yowled Redstar, this time with a little less strength, "For the same reason as Snakefang, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice.He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sharkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" meowed Sharkpaw. He coughed because of his whitecough.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sharkpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Sharktooth. ForestClan welcomes you as a full warrior!"

"Sharktooth! Sharktooth!" yowled the Clan.

Sharktooth allowed his father to place his muzzle on his head like Snakefang, then sat next to Tigerpelt, his former mentor.

"Well done," purred the tabby.

"Acidpaw! Step forward!" there was an eerie silence.

"I couldn't find him," murmured Hawktalon in shame, "There was a lot of blood… I think a dog got him…"

Pantherfur gazed at him in shock. Redstar's eyes showed much grief, but he looked up.

"Siverdiamond is taking on Rainkit as an apprentice. Silverdiamond, I am sure you will pass down your skills to Rainpaw," meowed Redstar, "Lynxkit, Wolfkit, step forward."

The two kits, totally unprepared for this, came slowly toward Redstar.

"You are both six moons old now. From this day forward, until you have earned your Warrior names, you will be known as Lynxpaw and Wolfpaw," meowed Redstar. He paused as he started coughing, "Falconbeak, when you are well again, you will mentor Wolfpaw. Since there is a shortage of Warriors, Tigerpelt will mentor Lynxpaw. Pass down all your skills to this young apprentice."

The two new apprentices nodded.

"Lynxpaw! Lynxpaw!" chanted the Clan, "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!"

"This meeting is over," meowed Redstar. He swayed on his paws and collapsed against Pantherfur.

"We have to find him catmint! Hurry!" yowled Pantherfur.

"It's too late…" whispered Redstar, "But Acidpaw is still alive. I am going to hunt with StarClan… Farewell, Pantherfur… Snakefang… Sharktooth… Acidpaw…"

Redstar died at those words.

"Though I hate to say it," whispered Stripepaw, shaking and his eyes clouded with grief, "My mentor is Clan leader."

"REDSTAR!" yowled Pantherfur. She pushed her nose into his ginger fur. Snakefang and Sharktooth gathered around too.

"We should let them be," meowed an elderly ginger tom.

"Blindnose is right," meowed Silverdiamond, "Duckfoot and Goosefang, could you bring out Featherheart and Lizardfang's bodies so that the Clan can share tongues with them one last time?"

The two elders nodded and entered the medicine cat den.

"All those who had greencough and whitecough, can you please go back inside and get some rest?" demanded Silverdiamond.

Some of the sick cats returned to Silverdiamond's den. The medicine cat turned around as the elders brought Lizardfang and Flowerheart. She crouched down and licked Lizardfang's ear.

"Goodbye, my dear brother," she whispered to Lizardfang. She pushed her nose into Featherheart's fur as a goodbye and turned to Redstar. Pantherfur had her nose buried deep in his fur. With intense sadness, Silverdiamond licked the dead leader's ear and disappeared into her den.

Silverdiamond dreamed. She was in pure nothingness. The air around her was dark. She could see nothing, and this place had no scent.

"Silverdiamond," meowed a voice behind her, "I'm here."

Silverdiamond spun around and saw a ginger tom with blue eyes, almost glowing in the darkness.

"Redstar?" she whispered.

Redstar came and sat next to the medicine cat. "I have a prophecy for you," he meowed, already starting to fade.

"Redstar, wait!" yowled Silverdiamond, "I need to tell you something!"

"**Forest will be strengthened by eternal rain,**

**But will drown in acid's pain,**

**Mourning rain will be turned cold,**

**A story will come that has never been told."**

A flash of black mixed with a flash of grey and was shattered like thin ice by a set of enormous jaws.

Silverdiamond sprang awake. She looked out towards Silverpelt, but it was completely covered in clouds. StarClan was not watching her right now.

"I wanted to tell you, Redstar," whispered the medicine cat, "That I am your mother…"

Silverdiamond, unable to sleep, thought of the prophecy Redstar had giver her.

"Forest will be strengthened by eternal rain…" whispered the she-cat, "That makes sense. Rainpaw is destined to be a medicine cat of ForestClan, and a good one too."

Silverdiamond gazed at the apprentice den. "What was the second line again?" she wondered, "The third line was: morning rain will be turned cold…"

Silverdiamond snorted quietly, "Morning rain is always cold," she hissed silently, "A story will come that is never told…"

_I should alert Pantherfu— Pantherstar,_ thought Silverdiamond gazing the new leader, mourning for Redstar in the cold air, _But I'll wait for a bit._

Silverdiamond was about to tell Pantherstar off for standing there, but suddenly a bloodied form burst from some bushes.

"Did you forget?" hissed the figure, "You said you'd come back for me!"

**Pantherstar's POV**

"Great StarClan, no," I whispered. I had been grieving for the dead while my son was out there bleeding to death. I must be the worst mother in the world, "Acidpaw…"

**Silverdiamond's POV**

My heart skipped a beat. The words of the forgotten line of the prophecy chimed in my head. _And will drown in acid's pain… _Acidpaw was in pain.

**Acidpaw's POV**

"Did you forget?" I hissed, "You said you'd come back for me!"

I stood there panting and glaring at my mother and Silverdiamond. I was exhausted from blood loss and the lack of energy. I felt hurt and horribly betrayed. I couldn't—wouldn't—ever trust another cat again.

**Normal POV**

Acidpaw swayed on his paws and collapsed, still bleeding.

"HAWKTALON! GET OVER HERE!" howled Silverdiamond.

The brown tom stepped out of the medicine cat den where he had been quietly speaking with Feathersoul. He looked exasperated for Silverdiamond to have cut his time with his mate and daughter short.

Hawktalon was about to say something to Silverdiamond, but he staggered in shock when he saw his apprentice.

"Acidpaw…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I thought… I couldn't find you…"

"I think you forgot where to look," snarled the blood-covered apprentice before slipping into unconsciousness.

With a sickening jolt, Hawktalon realized that he had searched for Acidpaw in the completely wrong place. He had tried to find him at the spot where Sharkpaw had collapsed, and not where his apprentice did. He was so worried about Feathersoul and Soulkit that he had forgotten.

Silverdiamond rushed toward the unconscious apprentice and instructed Hawktalon to pick him up. Pantherstar followed behind them.

"Bring me the last of the catmint," instructed Silverdiamond. Rainpaw, Hawktalon, and Pantherstar did as they were told, "Now bring me marigold, poppy seeds, and cobwebs."

Silverdiamond was finished taking care of Acidpaw when night was fading into dawn.

"The sun is rising," murmured Hawktalon. He turned to Pantherstar, "You need to choose a new deputy soon."

"I will call a Clan meeting now," replied Pantherstar.

"Good," meowed Silverdiamond, "Rainpaw, I want you to stay here and take care of Acidpaw. Feed him poppy seeds whenever he wakes up."

Rainpaw nodded and Pantherstar led Silverdiamond and Hawktalon out of the medicine cat den.

"All that are well enough, please gather under the Treestump for an important Clan meeting!" yowled the new leader.

The few cats that were healthy came out of their dens and gathered around the Treestump. The present cats were: Pantherstar, Hawktalon, Tigerpelt, Foxclaw, Lionclaw, Silverdiamond, Blindnose, Goosefang, Duckfoot, Stripepaw, and Spotpaw.

_I'll have to think fast, _thought Pantherstar, _This is extremely sudden…_

In the medicine cat den, Acidpaw jolted awake and the dog bite on his shoulder opened up. A silent scream came from Acidpaw's parted jaws and he starting writhing on the leaves he was lying on.

"Please stay still," whispered Rainpaw. She pawed some poppy seeds in his direction, "Eat these."

"Why should I?" hissed the apprentice in reply.

Rainpaw lowered her head. "I feel the suffering of others and it makes me feel horrible. Please, Acidpaw, eat the poppy seeds."

Reluctantly, Acidpaw licked up the seeds. He sank into sleep again.

Rainpaw watched Acidpaw as he fell asleep again. She pressed some cobwebs onto his wound. The medicine cat apprentice flinched as he whimpered under the pressure. She got up to give poppy seeds to Falconbeak, but found herself repeatedly glancing back at Acidpaw.

Finally, Rainpaw couldn't take it anymore and she sat down next to Acidpaw, who was whimpering in his sleep. The medicine cat apprentice looked up at the Clan meeting.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy," meowed Pantherstar, "The new deputy is… Lionclaw."

"Lionclaw! Lionclaw!" chanted the Clan.

Lionclaw was indeed a wise choice for deputy. He was Redstar's best friend, as well as Pantherstar's sister, so there were no disloyalties that would happen anytime soon.

Silverdiamond came back to her den. She was content about Pantherstar's choice of Clan deputy. She saw Rainpaw dozing off, desperately trying to stay awake.

"You can go to the apprentice's den now, Rainpaw," meowed Silverdiamond, "You've done well."

Rainpaw shook her head, "It's okay, Silverdiamond, I can handle it."

Silverdiamond purred and nodded her approval. Only her first day on the job and she was excelling. She had a fine, dedicated apprentice.

There was more to it than that, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So you like? You like? The next chapter is half a moon later. Yes, it's on purpose that Silverdiamond says 'morning' instead of 'mourning'. You'll see why. 6 reviews before I continue please! Don't flame me!


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yellowfur: **Thanks for your review!

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thanks! Don't worry, I'm working on the Second Chance as well. I should be finished the chapter by at least the end of the month.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **"You can go to the apprentice's den now, Rainpaw," meowed Silverdiamond, "You've done well."

Rainpaw shook her head, "It's okay, Silverdiamond, I can handle it."

Silverdiamond purred and nodded her approval. Only her first day on the job and she was excelling. She had a fine, dedicated apprentice.

There was more to it than that, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:**

**Jealousy**

_Half a moon later_

Acidpaw stepped out of the apprentice den to meet Hawktalon for a training session. He spotted Hawktalon entering the nursery to go see his mate and kits. The apprentice had just gotten out of the medicine cat den last night and hissed at seeing Hawktalon enter the nursery. That was all his mentor seemed to do these days. He turned his head and saw Spotpaw and her mentor, Lionclaw, head out to the Twist, a giant tree with a twisted trunk and many branches. It was ideal to practice climbing.

He heard voices and saw his two brothers, Snakefang and Sharktoth, head out on a patrol with Pantherstar herself. Growling, he looked away and saw Tigerpelt sharing tongues with Lynxpaw, his daughter AND apprentice, while Falconbeak was demonstrating to Wolfpaw some fighting stances.

"Why are you growling?" asked a voice behind him.

Acidpaw spun around and saw Rainpaw looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" she urged.

"No!" snapped Acidpaw.

"It shows," meowed Rainpaw sarcastically, "I could feel your anger from the medicine cat den."

Growling, Acidpaw stalked into the forest to hunt. He crept up on an unsuspecting vole and pounced on it, killing it in an instant.

"That was cool," observed Rainpaw's voice.

"Don't follow me like that!" hissed Acidpaw.

Ignoring him completely, Rainpaw added, "I don't know how to hunt," she meowed, "Since I'm a medicine cat, I rely on the warriors and apprentices to bring me fresh-kill. I don't like it. I want to learn. Can you teach me?"

"I'm not a mentor," growled the black apprentice, "Not even a warrior!"

_So that's what this is about, _thought Rainpaw. She remembered that he was the only one in his litter that wasn't a warrior, since he had a greencough when he was almost six moons old, and then greencough again half a moon ago, shortening his training considerably.

"Then I'll just watch," meowed Rainpaw calmly.

Snarling, Acidpaw turned away and picked up the scent of a mouse and tracked it through the forest. He was aware that Rainpaw was still following him a little further away. He quickly caught and killed his prey and started wandering, trying to find more fresh-kill.

Suddenly, the scent of a rabbit entered his senses. Quietly, he lowered himself into a stalking crouch and gained on the rabbit. Rainpaw saw the change in stance and backed up a little bit. Just as Acidpaw was about to pounce, a crow screeched which spooked the rabbit and sent it scurrying.

"Foxdung!" hissed Acidpaw.

Hope flared in Rainpaw's heart. If she could show Acidpaw that she could catch that rabbit, maybe, just maybe, he could teach her to hunt and fight.

Rainpaw tore off after the rabbit, feeling very confident. She didn't realize that she was nearing the busy Thunderpath in ForestClan territory.

"Rainpaw!" yowled Acidpaw, running after her, "You're a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior's apprentice. You'll get yourself killed, you halfwit!"

Rainpaw didn't hear him, she was so concentrated on getting that rabbit. As the Thunderpath neared, she put on more speed.

"RAINPAW STOP IT, YOU MOUSEBRAIN, THAT'S THE THUNDERPATH!" howled Acidpaw.

The rabbit ran onto the Thunderpath and Rainpaw followed it. To Acidpaw's horror, a monster was making its way toward the medicine cat apprentice. Suddenly, the rabbit stopped, paralyzed with fear. Rainpaw stopped too and stared at the monster in pure terror. She was rooted to the spot in fear.

The monster drew closer. "Run, Rainpaw!" yowled Acidpaw.

The little medicine cat apprentice didn't budge. Acidpaw threw himself into the monster's path and slammed into Rainpaw. They both were thrown to the other side of the Thunderpath because of Acidpaw's impact. The two apprentices watched as the monster ran over the scared rabbit. Blood seeped out onto the Thunderpath's grey surface.

Monsters were lined up on the Thunderpath, one after another. Twolegs climbed out of their bellies and began to communicate with each other in their horrendously deep voices.

"We should go before they see us," whispered Acidpaw. He looked down and saw a look of complete fright on Rainpaw's face.

She looked up at Acidpaw, her eyes wide with dread.

"I… I almost got us killed," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Acidpaw snorted. "We have to take cover until the Twolegs leave. Let's hide in that hollowed out tree."

Rainpaw nodded distractedly and followed Acidpaw, her tail dragging on the ground. She looked up and was about to apologize again when…

"Acidpaw…" she whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're… you're bleeding…"

Acidpaw looked at his injured shoulder, the same shoulder that the dog he had encountered when he was training bit him. A sudden spasm of pain rushed through his leg and he staggered into the hollow.

Rainpaw grabbed some cobwebs from the corner of the hollow and pressed them to his shoulder. He hissed as she did so.

"Watch it!" he snarled, "That hurts!"

"Well sorry for caring!" snapped Rainpaw, shocked at the hardness in her own voice.

Acidpaw remained silent. He averted his gaze from Rainpaw and observed outside the hollow. The sun going to set soon.

"We have to return to camp by moonhigh," he meowed, "Otherwise they'll send out a patrol to look for us. I don't want to be considered a kit, thanks."

Rainpaw nodded and was silent for a moment. "How come you weren't made a warrior?"

Acidpaw growled and turned away. "None of your business," he snarled.

"It's okay," Rainpaw giggled, "I already know."

The black tom seemed annoyed. "Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I'm an annoying little apprentice that just want to be the best she can be."

Acidpaw snorted. "Got that right," he muttered.

"I've never heard you talk this much before!"

"Shut up."

The two apprentices were silent once more. The Thunderpath was loaded with monsters, none of them moving. They were yowling and there was an overturned one to the side, near the hollow.

"Acidpaw?" asked Rainpaw, "Who are my parents? How did I come to the Clan?"

Acidpaw snorted again. "You expect me to know that?"

"You mean you don't know either?"

"Why would I?"

"I was just hoping… never mind."

"Acidpaw! Rainpaw!" meowed a voice as the sun was setting.

"Snakefang! Sharktooth!" yowled Rainpaw.

"What happened here?" asked Sharktooth, stepping into the hollow.

Acidpaw glared at Rainpaw.

"Nothing," snarled Acidpaw through clenched teeth, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got fresh-kill to pick up."

He rose to his paws, but the wound on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're hurt, Acidpaw," meowed Snakefang sternly.

Acidpaw snorted. "I don't care. I have fresh-kill to pick up."

He stormed out of the hollow. Sharktooth followed him. Snakefang beckoned Rainpaw.

"Come on," he meowed, "Acidpaw's just in a bad mood. It'll blow over. Pantherstar is going to call a Clan meeting soon, so we have to get back. The Thunderpath is clear of all monsters. It's perfectly safe."

Rainpaw nodded, following the tabby warrior.

"Snakefang!" she called.

The Warrior turned around. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," meowed the medicine cat apprentice, making sure that no one else was listening, "Why isn't Acidpaw a Warrior like you and Sharktooth? I know that he had greencough twice, but isn't it a bit unfair?"

Snakefang thought for a moment.

"I'm not exactly sure," he meowed, "I think it has something to do with Pantherstar."

Rainpaw nodded, but was still confused.

"If you wanted to know more, you could probably ask Lionclaw," meowed Snakefang, "He's Clan deputy after all, and he's Pantherstar's sister."

"Thank you so much, Snakefang!" purred Rainpaw, "Silverdiamond is probably wondering where I am! See you!"

As Rainpaw ran on ahead, Snakefang narrowed his eyes. He hoped that nothing negative would come out of this.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Treestump for an important Clan meeting!"

Pantherstar's voice snapped Snakefang out of his thoughts. He sped up, not wanting to be late. As he burst into camp, he glimpsed Shadekit, Oceankit, and Breezekit going to Clan meeting as well, not just watching from the nursery as they normally would. Oceankit, the sand she-kit, padded up to him.

"Hi, Snakefang!" she mewed happily, "It's our apprentice ceremony today!"

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Snakefang. He had always had a soft spot for Oceankit, "I'm sure you'll make a great warrior! You'd better hurry though, you don't want to be late!"

Oceankit nodded and followed Snakefang to the Treestump. With a quick nod of goodbye, Oceankit rejoined Shadekit and Breezekit next to their parents, Lionclaw and Lavaflame.

"Today we have come together to announce the newest apprentices!" yowled Pantherstar, "Breezekit, Shadekit, Oceankit, step forward!"

The little gray tom stepped up to Pantherstar, his gentle grey eyes flickering with excitement. Shadekit was practically bouncing over to Pantherstar, and Oceankit looked downright nervous.

"From this day forward, until you have earned your Warrior names, you will be known as Breezepaw, Shadepaw, and Oceanpaw!" Pantherstar turned to look at Snakefang.

The tabby Warrior's heart skipped a beat. Was he… was he going to mentor Oceanpaw?

"I know it's on short notice," she meowed, "But you have proven loyal to the Warrior code many times over. You were trained under Lizardfang, the previous deputy, so it's only natural that you mentor Breezepaw with excellent skill."

Snakefang was disappointed. He had been hoping to mentor Oceanpaw. He padded up to Breezepaw and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Foxclaw will mentor Shadepaw," meowed Pantherstar, "You are a great fighter. I am sure you will pass down all you know to this young apprentice."

"I won't fail you, Pantherstar," meowed Foxclaw, dipping her head. She padded forward and touched noses with Shadepaw, who was squirming in excitement.

"Sharktooth will mentor Oceanpaw," meowed Pantherstar, "Sharktooth, you have acquired many skills from your mentor, Tigerpelt. Pass down your knowledge to this young apprentice."

Sharktooth didn't reply. Under normal circumstances, he would've been overjoyed to finally be a mentor, but Acidpaw… Acidpaw would downright hate him now. Why was Pantherstar avoiding him? Reluctantly, he padded up to Oceanpaw and touched noses with her. Sharktooth padded back to his spot next to Tigerpelt and sat next to Oceanpaw, and was now aware that Snakefang was glaring at him too.

_Great, _he thought,_ now I have the apprentice my brother wants…_

Sharktooth looked up at Pantherstar again, hoping that she would promote Acidpaw to warrior and ease the black apprentice's growing anger, but she withdrew into her den.

"The meeting is over," she meowed, beckoning her apprentice, Stripepaw, "Come, Stripepaw. We will discuss battle tactics."

Stripepaw meowed good-bye to Rainpaw as he passed her and entered the leader's den.

Soon the crowd dispersed and the only cat left was Acidpaw. He was glaring daggers at Sharktooth and Oceanpaw, until he finally growled in frustration and stalked into the forest.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Oceanpaw.

Sharktooth shook his head. "I wish I knew…"

From the medicine cat den, Rainpaw had watched this whole scenario. She told Silverdiamond that she was going to sleep. She left the medicine cat den after storing the extra yarrow.

Rainpaw padded towards the apprentice den. She took in the scent of camp and finally found the scent she was looking for—Lionclaw. She had decided to listen to Snakefang's advice and seek out the deputy for answers. Rainpaw was worried that Acidpaw would get to the point of lashing out at others, even his own brother or a kit.

Secretly, she knew that that wasn't the only reason.

_With Snakefang…_

"Here's the river that borders CanyonClan territory," meowed Snakefang to Breezepaw and Shadepaw, "Remember their scent."

Breezepaw sniffed the air. There was definitely cat-scent, but it stank of rocks and dirt. He wrinkled his nose.

"Do they really smell like that?" asked the apprentice.

Foxclaw nodded. "We smell awful to them, though."

"Can you tell us more about CanyonClan?" asked Shadepaw.

Snakefang nodded, too distracted to really order the apprentice around.

"Their leader is called Silentstar," he replied, "They live in the canyonlands. They're pretty big cats, even some of the apprentices are taller than I am, but Silentstar defies that completely. She's tiny. I mean, even you're bigger than she is."

Shadepaw's eyes widened. She was also a pretty small cat.

"But how come she's leader?" asked Breezepaw, "I mean, wouldn't it be a disadvantage to be so small?"

_Breezepaw is more intelligent than strong, _thought Snakefang, _While I am stronger than I am smart. Sharktooth would've been the perfect mentor for Breezepaw, not me._

"Silentstar has an excellent sense of smell," meowed Foxclaw, "And her vision is way stronger than yours or mine. I remember, when she was deputy, her name was Silenthawk. It suited her perfectly. There was once a cat that tried to overthrow her using one of her weaknesses. He failed miserably and was killed."

"Weakness?" asked Shadepaw, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," meowed Snakefang, "Silentstar was born deaf."

Breezepaw gasped. "How could she have survived this long?"

Foxclaw hissed. "Don't underestimate her. She can read facial expressions with tremendous skill. She can even sort of guess what others are saying, even if they aren't facing her. Her speech and hunting skills are quite good, considering she's a deaf cat."

Determination flickered in Shadepaw's eyes.

"I'm going to be a fantastic warrior like Silentstar, deaf or not!" she yowled.

The others laughed, save Snakefang. The group of cats turned and headed back to camp: the moon was starting to rise now. From the cover of the bushes, Acidpaw watched them leave with jealousy.

"Hawktalon never taught me anything like that," he muttered darkly, "Go hunt, Acidpaw, come back later with fresh-kill. Not now Acidpaw, I'm going to check on Feathersoul, Soulkit, and Lightningkit, we can practice fighting moves later. Maybe I'll assess you later, if I have time."

The jet-black apprentice growled and disappeared further into the woods. He was jealous, so jealous it made his blood run cold.

_With Rainpaw…_

Rainpaw made sure that Spotpaw had gone into the apprentice den before she approached Lionclaw. She stepped out of the shadows and padded up to the deputy.

"Hello, Rainpaw," meowed Lionclaw.

"Hi Lionclaw," meowed Rainpaw. She paused, "Can I ask you something?"

Lionclaw nodded.

"Why won't Pantherstar make Acidpaw a warrior?"

Lionclaw hesitated. He looked around to make sure no one was listening before he replied.

"Do you remember when the Clan thought Acidpaw was dead? It was the day you were made Silverdiamond's apprentice. Well, you see…"

Lionclaw explained the ordeal that had happened half a moon ago.

"So while Pantherstar was mourning Redstar, she had completely forgotten about Acidpaw while he lay waiting injured, hoping that someone could come find him?" asked Rainpaw.

Lionclaw nodded. "She's been angry with herself ever since, and can't look her son in the eyes without feeling guilty."

Rainpaw nodded in understanding. "I'll go talk to him," she offered.

The deputy blinked. "You can try," he meowed, "But he has this sort of barrier that surrounds his feelings like a sheet of ice. If you can take away that barrier… He'd be much better. I'll talk to Pantherstar."

Rainpaw dipped her head in thanks and set off to look for Acidpaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Allegiances_** (quick recap since a lot of things changed)

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **

Pantherstar—Yellow-cream she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw.

**Deputy: **

Lionclaw—Pale cream tom. Pantherfur's half-brother. Apprentice: Spotpaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Silverdiamond—Silver-and-black she-cat. Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Warriors: **

Tigerpelt—Ginger tabby with green eyes. Foxclaw's mate. Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Falconbeak—Brown tom with ginger flecks. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Hawktalon—Brown tom with sharp claws and a ginger tail. Apprentice: Acidpaw

Foxclaw—Ginger she-cat with white on the tip of her tail. Tigerpelt's mate. Apprentice: Shadepaw

Sharktooth—Silvery grey tom with black eyes and a white belly. Apprentice: Oceanpaw

Snakefang—Slim grey tabby whose canine teeth stick out onto his lower lip. Apprentice: Breezepaw

Lavaflame—Flame she-cat. Shadepaw, Oceanpaw, and Breezepaw's mother. Lionclaw's mate.

**Queens: **

Hollythorn—Dark brown tabby. Stormkit and Indigokit's mother. Falconbeak's mate.

Feathersoul—Pale brown tabby she-cat with very soft fur and green eyes. Lightningkit and Soulkit's mother. Hawktalon's mate.

**Kits: **

Stormkit—Tabby she-cat.

Indigokit—Dark gray tabby tom with indigo eyes.

Lightningkit—Yellow tom.

Soulkit—Peculiar pure white she-cat with odd silver eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Acidpaw—Pitch-black tom with acid green eyes.

Spotpaw—Silver she cat with black spots.

Stripepaw—Gray tabby tom. Spotpaw's brother.

Wolfpaw—Silver she-cat.

Lynxpaw—Tortoishell she-cat.

Rainpaw—All grey she-cat with white stripes and white tail-tip and green eyes. Found in the rain near the river.

Oceanpaw—Sand she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Breezepaw—Pale grey tom with gentle grey eyes.

Shadepaw—Black she-cat.

**Elders:**

Blindnose—Ginger tom. Oldest cat in ForestClan. He lost his sense of smell with age.

Goosefang—Ill-tempered white she-cat with a yellowish muzzle. The apprentices would've gone mad if Duckfoot wasn't there to keep her temper in check.

Duckfoot—Tabby with slightly webbed toes. Goosefang's brother, as well as Pantherfur and Lionclaw's father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You like? Four reviews before I continue. Don't worry, the Second Chance is still being written. I haven't left it to die.

—Shaded-Strike


	3. The Deal

Disclaimer: Warriors not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thanks for the review. You know, I've actually seen a cat that looks like Snakefang. My cat looks like Shadepaw.

**Mistytail: **Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

**The Deal**

Rainpaw entered the apprentice den to look for Acidpaw. She saw Spotpaw and Stripepaw talking quietly to one another. Wolfpaw and Oceanpaw were also speaking quietly, glancing at Stripepaw every so often. Lynxpaw was staring at Breezepaw who was sleeping next to Shadepaw.

"Seems like someone likes a certain Breezepaw," whispered Rainpaw in Lynxpaw's ear.

The other apprentice jumped.

"Rainpaw!" she hissed.

Rainpaw giggled. "Have you seen Acidpaw?" she asked, "Lionclaw wanted me to, er, speak with him."

"He's not here," meowed Lynxpaw, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Rainpaw nodded. "I'm going to find him. If I'm not back by sunhigh, send someone after me."

Rainpaw bounded out of the apprentice den. She warily entered the forest, careful to make sure that there was no fox or badger scent.

"Acidpaw?" she called.

Only the wind answered. Rainpaw padded through the woods. It looked much different at night. Creepy, she dared say.

Suddenly, there was a swoosh of wind and Rainpaw was picked up. The enormous face of an owl looked down on her.

The owl started to bring its razor-sharp beak toward the terrified apprentice. Suddenly, a fierce growl penetrated the night. Spooked, the owl dropped her. A silhouette was coming out of the shadows.

_Great, _thought Rainpaw, _Now there's a badger or a fox! I'd have preferred to have been eaten by that owl!_

The apprentice braced herself. A familiar voice echoed instead of another beast's angry growl.

"Mousebrain."

"Acidpaw!" exclaimed Rainpaw. She started babbling, "I was worried that there was a badger, or a fox, I mean I would've rather—"

"Shut up, Rainpaw," hissed Acidpaw, "Do you want that owl to come back?"

The black apprentice started back towards camp, his tail swishing angrily. Rainpaw was shocked.

"W-wait!" she meowed, running after him. He turned around.

"What?" he spat.

"Um… we… need to talk…" she meowed nervously, walking beside him.

"What do you want?"

"Um… you see… it's about… it's about the reason you aren't being made a Warrior."

As those words left her mouth, Acidpaw twirled around and pinned her down. "That's none of your business," he hissed.

"Look. It's not because Pantherstar favors others over you, it's just that she feels guilty about leaving you like that. She loves you, Acidpaw, but she doesn't have the courage to look you in the face."

Acidpaw let Rainpaw up. The medicine cat apprentice sighed in relief. Things were going to be okay now. But it wasn't.

"If she doesn't have the courage to make her own son a Warrior, then she shouldn't have the right to be Clan leader."

The other apprentice's words shocked Rainpaw.

"You don't understand—"

"Go away, Rainpaw. I want to be left alone."

"Acidpaw, please! Give her a chance! She's your mother for StarClan's sake! Just go talk to her!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Acidpaw turned and scratched Rainpaw's cheek. The medicine cat apprentice recoiled, turned and ran.

_He hates me now, _she thought, _He hurt me… he hates me… even me…_

Acidpaw didn't see the tears in Rainpaw's eyes as she fled back to camp. He turned angrily, his claws kneading the forest floor underneath him.

The apprentice slowly made his way past the Twist. He gazed into CanyonClan camp. He remembered what Foxclaw and Snakefang told their apprentices about Silentstar.

"Better leadership than here," he muttered.

Acidpaw wondered if maybe he should leave ForestClan territory and join CanyonClan. He decided against it.

_Doing that would make me look like a coward, _he thought, _Besides, I'd be living nearby. They'd try to come and get me._

He turned back towards the camp, glancing one more time at CanyonClan territory. The sun was going to rise soon. Acidpaw pushed through the trees and entered the camp. He padded quietly into the apprentice den. What he saw shocked him slightly.

All of the other apprentices were awake. Shadepaw and Spotpaw were whispering between themselves. Breezepaw was crouched protectively in front of his sister, Oceanpaw. Wolfpaw and Lynxpaw were furthest away, gathering cobwebs from the corner of the den. Stripepaw was standing next to a crying and shaking Rainpaw. He was glaring at Acidpaw.

"Why did you hurt Rainpaw?" he snarled.

"None of your business, you stupid furball," hissed Acidpaw.

"Answer the question, mousebrain!"

"Get lost, halfwit!"

"Shut up, you piece of foxdung!"

That was the last straw. Acidpaw leaped at Stripepaw, bristling. He pinned the younger apprentice down with ease, his cold green eyes glistening dangerously.

"Get off my brother!" growled Spotpaw.

"Yeah! Leave Stripepaw alone!" meowed Wolfpaw.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" yowled Hawktalon angrily, stepping into the apprentice den. He pulled Acidpaw by the scruff and pinned him down, "I'm disappointed in you, Acidpaw, this is not how a Warrior behaves!"

"That's just it!" hissed Acidpaw furiously, "I'm not a Warrior! I would be if you actually bothered training me!"

He kicked his mentor in the gut, forcing him backwards and away from him. Acidpaw got to his paws and raced out of the apprentice den.

Hawktalon steadied himself, shaking his head.

"It's okay Hawktalon," meowed Stripepaw, "Acidpaw's just being a jerk."

The Warrior sighed. "Go back to sleep, all of you," he noticed the scratch on Rainpaw's cheek. He looked at her, alarmed, "Did Acidpaw do that to you?"

"It wasn't—" Rainpaw was cut off.

"Yeah," growled Stripepaw, "He attacked her."

"I'll have to talk to him later. He should be punished for hurting a Clanmate, let alone a Medicine Cat."

Hawktalon turned around and padded out of the apprentice den.

"Are you alright, Rainpaw?" asked Stripepaw.

Rainpaw rose to her paws.

"Now you've gotten Acidpaw in trouble," she sighed.

Stripepaw frowned. "Don't tell me you actually forgive that foxdung!"

Rainpaw was angry now, cranky from the lack of sleep. "Leave him alone!" she hissed, "I've got things to do, so if you'll excuse me, I have to report to Silverdiamond."

The medicine cat apprentice stormed out of the apprentice den, leaving Stripepaw shocked. Rainpaw made her way to the Medicine cat den and caught a glance of Lionclaw ordering Acidpaw to do Stripepaw's chores. Before stalking away to feed the elders, Acidpaw shot Rainpaw a furious glance. Rainpaw frowned. He thought that she had done it on purpose to get him into this mess.

Day melted into night, and Rainpaw had still not seen Acidpaw since that morning. After being dismissed by Silverdiamond, she padded into the forest to look for him. Rainpaw walked along the old Twoleg path, the border between ForestClan and MountainClan. She spotted the cat she was looking for staring intently across the path and further, past the river, into the plains. The river was the border between PrairieClan and MountainClan.

"Acidpaw?" she meowed.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry for… for getting you into this mess. I shouldn't have bothered you yesterday."

Acidpaw remained silent. Hesitantly, he put one paw on the Twoleg path, then another. Soon he was standing no longer in the safety of the forest, but on top of the hard path.

"Acidpaw!" she hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't expect him to reply, but he did.

"I'm pondering on whether or not to leave this stupid Clan for another Clan whose leader will actually appreciate me," he meowed, "I've decided. I'm going to join PrairieClan, the Clan furthest from here. I hear that Blazingstar is a fantastic leader."

He started to cross the Twoleg path. Rainpaw lunged after him and bit his tail, trying to pull him back.

"Get off!" he hissed angrily.

"Please just hear me out!" pleaded Rainpaw, letting go of his tail.

Acidpaw turned around. "Fine."

Rainpaw quickly formulated a plan.

"We'll make a deal, Acidpaw," she meowed, "I'll talk to Pantherstar and get her to acknowledge you, make you a Warrior, and maybe even give you an apprentice. If you aren't made a Warrior after six moons, you can leave the Clan and I won't tell a soul."

Acidpaw nodded. "Fair," he meowed.

Rainpaw sighed in relief. He was actually listening to her. They padded back to camp side by side and entered the apprentice den.

"Good night," whispered Rainpaw. Acidpaw just grunted in response, making his way past the other apprentices and settling in the furthest corner.

Even if he hadn't spoken a word, Rainpaw was still glad that Acidpaw had actually acknowledged her. It was better than nothing. Rainpaw curled up on her piece of moss and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Dream_

"_Rainpaw…"_

_Rainpaw blinked open her eyes. She realized that she was not in the apprentice den anymore. It was dark all around her. Two shining, green lights came towards her. The lights were a pair of eyes. A black she-cat with green eyes melted out of the shadows._

"_Who are you?" asked Rainpaw._

"_Rainpaw… You alone can heal a heart…"_

_The green eyes started to fade._

"_Wait! I don't understand!" yowled Rainpaw._

"_You alone…"_

_End dream_

"Rainpaw!" Silverdiamond's voice broke through the dream.

Rainpaw staggered to her paws. "I'm awake…" she yawned.

"Good," meowed Silverdiamond. She led her apprentice to the Medicine Cat den.

"What do I have to do today?" asked Rainpaw.

"There actually isn't much," replied Silverdiamond, "But Feathersoul and Hollythorn want to know if you're willing to do some kit-sitting. They deserve to spend a day out of the nursery."

Rainpaw gaped at her mentor. "Me? Take care of four kits? Alone?"

Silverdiamond laughed. "No. As part of the punishment for attacking both you and Stripepaw, Acidpaw will be assisting you, while Hawktalon and Feathersoul go on a hunting patrol alone. Same with Hollythorn and Falconbeak."

Rainpaw nodded and turned out of the Medicine Cat den. She grimaced. That was probably rubbing it straight in Acidpaw's face. What was Feathersoul thinking, asking Acidpaw's mentor for some time away from his apprentice, when Acidpaw hardly ever got to train at all?

She padded to the nursery. Acidpaw was already there, glaring at Stripepaw and Pantherstar, who were leaving to train on the Twist.

"Good start, isn't it?" meowed Acidpaw sarcastically, turning his green eyes to look at her.

A sudden realization hit Rainpaw.

_He looks just like the cat in my dream! _she thought.

She shook her head sharply.

"Let's go," she meowed.

The two entered the nursery. Hollythorn gave Acidpaw a disdainful glance.

"**He's** the one taking care of my kits?" she hissed.

Acidpaw rolled his eyes. "I don't exactly have a choice."

Hollythorn growled before giving both of her kits a quick lick on the head before exiting the nursery. Feathersoul soon followed suit.

The apprentices were now alone with the four kits.

"Um…" started Rainpaw, "I'm Rainpaw, and this is Acidpaw."

"I'm Lightningkit!" stated a yellow tomkit. He gestured to the white she-kit beside him, "This is my sister, Soulkit."

"Nice to meet you," mewed Soulkit, blinking her bright silver eyes.

"I'm Stormkit," meowed a silver tabby, her amber eyes half-closed.

"My name's Indigokit!" announced a dark gray tabby, his indigo eyes gleaming with mischief, "Stormkit is a little shy, though!"

Rainpaw nodded.

"What do you normally do during the day?" she asked.

"Well…" Lightningkit meowed, "We play that we're Warriors! Indigokit is usually Clan leader, and I'm usually Clan deputy, and Stormkit is a Warrior, and Soulkit is Sorrelstar from MountainClan!"

"Sounds like fun!" meowed Rainpaw enthusiastically.

Indigokit was looking at Acidpaw in awe. "You look really strong!" he mewed, "Why are you still an apprentice?"

"My own reasons," growled Acidpaw.

"Be nice!" scolded Rainpaw under her breath.

Indigokit suddenly had an idea. "ACIDPAW IS BLAZINGSTAR!" he yowled. He stood behind Acidpaw, "I'm your deputy, you know, PrairieClan deputy, Goldwhisker?"

A small smile allowed itself to spread onto Acidpaw's face. He nodded.

"Do we need to come up with a plan to seize MountainClan territory?" asked Indigokit. Acidpaw nodded and lead the kit into a corner.

"Now…" Acidpaw started to talk.

"I'm Sorrelstar!" yowled Soulkit. She turned to Lightningkit, "You're my deputy, Silvermask!"

Indigokit sprang onto his little paws and tackled Lightningkit, "Take that, Silvermask!"

"No!" growled Lightningkit, "I'm better than you, Goldwhisker!"

The two kits tussled playfully, batting each other with sheathed claws.

Soulkit ran at Acidpaw. With his claws carefully put away, he swatted his mentor's kit and pinned her down gently.

"You have to come at a different angle," meowed Acidpaw, "Try to trick me next time."

Lightningkit and Indigokit had stopped their little playfight to watch that little scene.

"When I become an apprentice," yowled Indigokit, "I want Acidpaw to be my mentor!"

Laughing, the kits resumed their game, only this time, it was Indigokit that was battling (or at least trying to) Acidpaw.

The sun had set by the time the two queens returned to the nursery. The two apprentices turned to leave.

"Don't go!" wailed Stormkit, who had warmed up to Rainpaw.

"I promise I'll come visit soon," meowed Rainpaw.

"Yeah!" mewed Indigokit, "Really soon!"

The two apprentices left the nursery.

"I have to go feed the elders now," meowed Acidpaw darkly.

"Get over it!" laughed Rainpaw.

"Stay out of my fur and do your part of the deal," hissed Acidpaw. He stalked off, leaving Rainpaw totally stunned.

_He was being really nice to me before, _thought Rainpaw,_ Why has he gotten so mean again?_

Rainpaw dismissed that thought. She padded towards Pantherstar's den. She had to speak to their leader now, before Acidpaw decided to leave for good.

"Pantherstar?" called Rainpaw.

"Yes? Come in."

Rainpaw warily entered the leader's den. It was dimly lit: the sun was on the other side of the Treestump's hollow.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Pantherstar.

"Well… I was just thinking… Acidpaw's been training for a long time now… um…" Rainpaw tried to find the right words.

"Out," hissed Pantherstar.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Wh-why?" stammered Rainpaw, "Did I do something wrong?"

"**I **decide when the apprentices are made into Warriors. Get out," For some reason, Pantherstar's voice seemed to waver.

Rainpaw backed out of Pantherstar's den. "Y-yes, Pantherstar."

"I'm so sorry, Acidpaw," whispered Pantherstar, letting her voice become feeble, "I'm so sorry…"

Rainpaw watched Pantherstar collapse into hysterics from the cover of the bushes. She hadn't realized that the ForestClan leader was so sensitive about that subject.

"Poor Pantherstar," murmured Rainpaw before slipping into the surrounding bushes.

_Two sunrises later…_

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me here at the Treestump!" yowled Pantherstar.

Acidpaw padded over to the meeting place. He glared at Hawktalon, who was exiting the nursery. Rainpaw came to sit down beside him.

"Hi Acidpaw," she meowed.

He snorted in response.

"I will now select the cats that will attend the Gathering," meowed Pantherstar.

Surprisingly, Acidpaw spoke to Rainpaw.

"Watch her not pick me," he muttered.

"Have you ever been to a Gathering before?" asked Rainpaw.

"No."

"So today might be your chance!"

"I doubt it."

Pantherstar started to list the cats. "The cats attending are: Myself, Lionclaw, Hawktalon, Foxclaw, Silverdiamond, Rainpaw, and Stripepaw!"

Acidpaw snorted again. "See?"

Rainpaw was bewildered. Acidpaw was right.

Acidpaw slunk away, bristling in anger, feeling Stripepaw's smug gaze scorching his fur.

_That's it, _thought Acidpaw darkly,_ I've put up with this long enough. I'm **going** to the Gathering._

He padded to the Twoleg path and crossed without hesitation.

Back at camp, the cats attending the Gathering were getting ready to go. Hawktalon strode into the nursery to say goodbye to his kits and mate.

"See you later," he meowed to all of them.

As he left the nursery, Indigokit, one of Falconbeak's kits raced over to him.

"Hawktalon?" he mewed.

Hawktalon crouched down next to his brother's son. "Yes?"

"When can Acidpaw be my mentor? I always look outside, but you're in here a lot so I thought maybe you were forgetting to train him…" the kit trailed off.

"Don't worry," meowed Hawktalon awkwardly, "Acidpaw's doing fine…"

The Warrior padded out of the nursery. What if Indigokit was right? Was Hawktalon neglecting his apprentice?

_That's it,_ thought Hawktalon,_ Acidpaw's waited long enough for proper training. We're going to the Twist right after the Gathering._

Satisfied, Hawktalon padded out of camp behind Stripepaw, who was chatting with Rainpaw.

"I hear that the Gathering is at the island in the river bordering MountainClan and PrairieClan!" meowed Stripepaw.

"That's what I heard too," replied Rainpaw, nodding her head.

The cats trekked all the way to the old Twoleg path. This reminded Rainpaw of her deal with Acidpaw.

_I need to find a way to convince Pantherstar to make Acidpaw a Warrior… I don't want him to leave…_ she thought.

The cats crossed into MountainClan territory, where two other cats stood waiting. One was definitely an apprentice, and the other seemed to be his mentor.

"Hello, Scarletleaf," meowed Pantherstar to the older cat. Scarletleaf had a ginger pelt with green eyes.

"Greetings Pantherstar," he meowed, dipping his head. He padded up to Silverdiamond, "Hello Silverdiamond."

"Good to see you, Scarletleaf," meowed Silverdiamond. She flicked her tail towards Rainpaw, "This is my apprentice."

"I'm Rainpaw," meowed the medicine cat apprentice.

"My name is Scarletleaf," meowed the other cat, "I'm MountainClan's medicine cat."

"My name's Mangledpaw!" meowed Scarletleaf's apprentice, shaking his ragged silver pelt.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Stripepaw," meowed Rainpaw.

"Hi," meowed Stripepaw. He seemed very proud that Rainpaw had called him her friend.

"We'd better speed up before we lose the others," meowed Mangledpaw, dashing ahead to catch up to his mentor and the ForestClan cats.

The other tow cats nodded and ran after him. From the shadows, a pair of acid-green eyes was watching them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? I see now that six reviews was a bit too mush to ask for, so… anyways… now I want six reviews before I update next.

Should I put the allegiances of the other Clans in the next chapter? _(ponders) _Anyways, please review!

—Shaded-Strike


	4. Gathering of Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mintytooth: **Thanks for the review. Update your story soon!

**Moonstar of FireClan: **OH NO NOT THE VOODOO DOLLS!!! I'VE BEEN STALKED BY A BLIMP FOR THE PAST NINE DAYS! MERCYYYY! (cough cough) … Oh yea… MUAHAHAHAHAHA—cough. Maybe I'll use your awesome ideas in future chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

**The Gathering of Secrets**

Rainpaw looked at the river disdainfully. She looked up at her mentor.

"Silverdiamond?" she meowed.

"Yes?" replied her mentor, already stepping into the water.

"Do I have to go into the water?"

"Obviously!" laughed Mangledpaw, "How else do you intend to get to the Gathering?"

Stripepaw stepped in front of Rainpaw protectively. "Leave her alone!" he hissed, "She was only asking a simple question!"

"Whoa!" meowed Mangledpaw, "I was only kidding around. I don't like the water any more than she does!"

"It's okay, Stripepaw," added Rainpaw, "He wasn't offending me. It was only a friendly joke."

Stripepaw stepped back reluctantly, unsatisfied. "If you say so," he grumbled, "I'm going to catch up to my mentor."

Stripepaw sped up and caught up to the Clan leader.

"Wow…" meowed Mangledpaw in awe, "He's lucky to have Clan leader as a mentor."

Rainpaw sighed. "Sometimes I wish he didn't."

The two medicine cat apprentices stepped into the water.

"At least it isn't deep!" observed Mangledpaw. The second those words left his mouth, he got his paw stuck in a small crevice underwater. The MountainClan apprentice fell face-first into the water.

Rainpaw started to laugh hysterically at Mangledpaw. Said MountainClan cat yowled in surprise and rose to his paws, shaking himself off, his already messy fur in each direction.

"My poor, clumsy apprentice," sighed Scarletleaf sarcastically.

"My poor, annoying mentor," replied Mangledpaw, spitting some water onto Scarletleaf's face.

Rainpaw watched them in confusion. She wouldn't dare do that to Silverdiamond. The ForestClan medicine cat chuckled and bent low to Rainpaw's ear.

"They're brothers, if that answers the look of astonishment on your face," meowed Rainpaw's mentor.

Rainpaw nodded in understanding. That made sense. As she followed Silverdiamond towards the island where the Gathering was held, another thought struck her.

_How does she know that? _wondered Rainpaw, _Mangledpaw can't be any older than me, if not younger, and it's his first Gathering. There hasn't been a half-moon for the Medicine cats to meet, so how does Silverdiamond know that they're siblings?_

Shaking off those thoughts, Rainpaw pulled herself to shore and onto the island. She gasped in surprise. There was a clearing between the trees and in it was and enormous log that must've once been a tree bigger than the Twist. Four cats stood atop the log. The ForestClan medicine cat apprentice recognized Pantherstar up there, along with three other cats.

"They must be the other Clan leaders," whispered Rainpaw.

Mangledpaw sat next to Rainpaw. He nodded towards a tough-looking, yet friendly, tortoishell she-cat.

"That's Sorrelstar, our leader," he meowed.

"Really?" replied Rainpaw, "I've heard of her, but I've never seen her."

Another cat joined Rainpaw and Mangledpaw, along with their own mentors.

"Rainpaw, this is Whitelily, PrairieClan's Medicine cat," meowed Silverdiamond.

"Nice to meet you," meowed Rainpaw, dipping her head politely.

"Is this your first Gathering?" asked Whitelily, sitting down next to Rainpaw.

Rainpaw nodded.

"The only tom on the Great Log is Blazingstar," explained Whitelily, " The other she-cat, the golden one, that's Silentstar."

Rainpaw stared at Silentstar in awe. Silverdiamond had told her a lot about the tiny CanyonClan leader.

"Over there, in that hollow in the log, sitting at the entrance, are the deputies," added Silverdiamond, "Lionclaw is there."

"That's Silvermask," meowed Mangledpaw, flicking his tail at a black cat with silver surrounding his eyes.

"Over there is Goldwhisker," added Whitelily.

Rainpaw looked at the indicated cat. You could hardly see his whiskers because they were gold-colored, as was his fur. She saw one more cat, a ginger tom. His blue eyes were scanning the area.

"Who's that?" asked Rainpaw.

"Roaringbreeze," growled both Silverdiamond and Whitelily.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mangledpaw. He, Rainpaw, and Scarletleaf all shared a confused frown.

"Nothing," meowed Whitelily sharply, "Quiet! The Gathering is starting."

"No it isn't," grumbled an old honey-colored cat.

"Hello Oakstump," meowed Scarletleaf.

He grunted in response and plopped down between Mangledpaw and Scarletleaf.

"She-cats," he snorted, "Never make sense."

Mangledpaw laughed loudly, just as the leaders silenced the cats. Scarletleaf and Oakstump choked from trying to keep themselves from laughing, and the three she-cats shook their heads.

"When Mangledpaw is finished," meowed Sorrelstar, her eyes shining, "We'll start the Gathering."

Silentstar stepped forward. "There isn't much to report," she meowed in a clear, strong voice, "But some of the rocks on the canyon have fallen due to the rain. This is just a reminder to ForestClan to be careful not to get too get too close to the edge: you could fall straight into our territory. You'll probably die from the fall."

"Gee…" laughed Mangledpaw, "That makes us feel so safe."

"Quiet, you daft furball" meowed Rainpaw, "You live nowhere near the canyons!"

The CanyonClan leader stepped back and allowed a ginger tom with blue eyes to take her place. For a moment, Rainpaw thought he was Redstar, who had looked exactly the same, save this cat's jet-black ears.

_Blazingstar,_ thought Rainpaw, _He's PraireClan's leader… the Clan that I stopped Acidpaw from going to._

In that moment, the ForestClan apprentice was reminded of her deal with the cold-hearted apprentice. She still had five and a half moons to get Pantherstar to make him a Warrior. An idea hit her. She could talk to Hawktalon, maybe get him to train Acidpaw more. Rainpaw decided that she would talk to him as they were leaving.

As Sorrelstar spoke to all of the gathered cat, Rainpaw caught Blazingstar and Pantherstar talking seriously to each other. That made Rainpaw suspiscious. So suspicious, that she didn't notice Silverdiamond leave.

Finally, Pantherstar stepped forward. "Sadly, Redstar has passed on due to an infestation of greencough. We also lost Lizardfang and Flowerheart. Snakefang and Sharktooth have been made Warriors and given apprentices. Rainpaw has become Silverdiamond's apprentice. That is all I have to report."

Acidpaw was watching from the cover of the surrounding trees. He heard a rustling behind him. A rush of panic rose in him. He **couldn't **be seen at any cost. He ducked into a shrub and looked out. There were two cats in the clearing in front of him.

The cat he could see from his hiding spot was Silverdiamond. Acidpaw couldn't see the other.

"That was too close," meowed the cat the apprentice couldn't see.

For a moment, Acidpaw thought that the cat he couldn't see was Rainpaw, because this cat's voice was very similar.

"I agree," meowed Silverdiamond, "Oakstump is already suspicious, and so is Scarletleaf. It won't take long for that suspicion to leak into Mangledpaw and Rainpaw."

_Suspicious of what?_ wondered Acidpaw, his interest growing.

"I'm just wondering if we should just tell them, before they fire up when they find out."

"No!" Silverdiamond hissed, panicked, "Scarletleaf will react terribly and so will Mangledpaw. They'll be broken when they find out that they both don't have an ounce of MountainClan blood in their veins!"

_MountainClan cats that weren't born in MountainClan? _thought Acidpaw.

"Ever since I saw Rainpaw with you… I need to tell her… it's killing me, Silverdiamond!"

"If she finds out her heritage in PrairieClan, I'm afraid that she'll leave the Clan…"

_PrairieClan heritage? _thought Acidpaw, _I heard that she was a rogue's kit, found on the ForestClan side of the river, just across the Twoleg path…_

"… You won't like this, but I'm asking you to let me take her."

For some reason, Acidpaw felt a stir of rage when the other cat spoke those words.

"What?" growled Silverdiamond.

"For StarClan's sake, I'm her mother!"

Acidpaw was shocked. Rainpaw's mother… was a Clan cat!

"Yes, but if and when she asks about her father, what are you going to tell her? You know as well as I do that he disappeared ages ago."

"… You're right, Silverdiamond, but it's so painful, seeing my own kit…"

Acidpaw crept back slowly, preparing to leave. He didn't want to stick his nose any further into the matter. When he thought he could get out unheard, he tread on a twig.

"What was that?" asked the other cat's voice mewed.

"Somebody was eavesdropping!" exclaimed Silverdiamond.

Acidpaw froze. He felt this need to find out who this other cat was. A white cat passed by him. He couldn't see her face. They were leaving! Frantically, he searched for a distinctive trait on her that would allow him to recognize her. There! A gray marking decorated the tip of her tail.

"Whoever that cat was, they're gone now," meowed the other cat.

"Let's hope they haven't heard everything."

The two cats left. When Acidpaw was sure they were gone, he stepped out of the bushes. He'd have to ask someone if there was a white she-cat at the Gathering. None of the apprentices trusted him, so count them out. Rainpaw could read him easily, so no. He hated his mentor's guts right now, so there was no way in SarClan that he was going to ask him. That's it! An apprentice from another Clan! Mangledpaw… yes… he was smart. Satisfied, he settled under a nearby tree and began to wait for the other Clans to leave.

Rainpaw was sure that something was going on between Blazingstar and Pantherstar… something important, something that nobody knew about. They had no reason to speak to each other so seriously: their two Clans were on the opposite sides of all the cats' territory. Taking her mind off of that, she spotted Hawktalon.

"Hawktalon!" she called, running to catch up to him.

The brown cat turned around. "Yes?"

"Um… I don't want to sound rude or anything, but— "

"Acidpaw's training, right?" he meowed, cutting her off.

"Er… Yeah…"

"I know. I've been worried about Feathersoul and my kits, especially after the whole greencough incident. I suppose I should pay him more attention. Snapping at him for attacking Stripepaw the other day probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do. And I'm sure that the queens' day out of the nursery was pretty mousebrained of me to come up with."

"You thought of that?"

"Yes. And I'm ashamed."

"Oh," Rainpaw was speechless. Hawktalon had known all along that Acidpaw wasn't getting enough training, and felt guilty. She and Acidpaw had just thought that he didn't care.

"_**Love makes a fool out of everyone."**_

Silverdiamond's words echoed in the apprentice's head.

"I'm taking him to the Twist the second we get back to camp. I'm not even going to wait until morning."

Rainpaw smiled. "He'll like that."

Silverdiamond came up behind Rainpaw.

"We're going to meet the other Medicine Cats at the half moon," meowed Silverdiamond.

"Alright!" squeaked Rainpaw happily, "The others seem really nice! Mangledpaw and Scarletleaf are such mousebrains!"

Silverdiamond sighed. "More like ignorant halfwits if you ask me."

"Where were you, anyways?" asked Rainpaw, "I noticed you were gone after announcements."

"Oh yes!" meowed Silverdiamond, "There's no such thing as too little training. There are some lovely juniper berries back at the island, go find them and collect them. Consider it an assessment."

"An assessment?" whined Rainpaw, "Now?"

Silverdiamond gave her a stern look. "Yes. Now. I'll meet you at the Medicine Cat den. This amount of ForestClan scent shouldn't be hard to follow."

Rainpaw dashed back to the clearing and lifted her head. She padded into the surrounding trees and looked around.

"There aren't any juniper berries here," she grumbled. She slowed her pace and enjoyed the way the forest looked near dawn.

Suddenly, she spotted a mouse. She imitated the stalking crouch that she saw the other apprentices do. She crept up on the creature. She was less than a tail-length away when she stepped on a thorn.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. The mouse heard her and scampered away. Rainpaw growled, "Get back here, you!"

The apprentice ran after her lost prey and came to a small clearing. Rainpaw spotted a form sitting against a tree. A black-furred form.

"Acidpaw?" she meowed.

Acidpaw leaped to his paws, bristling. "Rainpaw, you mousebrain!"

Rainpaw laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Forget it."

"You were angry at Pantherstar for not letting you go, right?"

"…Yes."

Suddenly, something clicked in Rainpaw's head. Hawktalon was going to be back at camp to train Acidpaw soon, and his apprentice wasn't going to be there.

"Acidpaw! You have to get back to camp! Hawktalon told me that he's going to train you. Tonight!"

"What?"

"You heard me! What if Hawktalon finds out that you were at the Gathering? He'll—"

"Foxdung!" spat Acidpaw. He started toward the river.

_I have to forget about Silverdiamond's assignment. This is more important. It's crucial that Acidpaw gets back to camp before anyone notices he's gone!_ thought Rainpaw frantically.

The two apprentices sprinted through the water, ignoring the fact that they were soaking wet. They were running toward camp, they had just passed the Twoleg path. Camp was still a good while away. It would be dawn by the time they got there.

"Foxdung!" hissed Acidpaw, "We should've cut through MountainClan's lower territory! They hardly go there, it would've been so much quicker!"

"Stop!" meowed Rainpaw, skidding to a halt. Acidpaw slammed into her, knocking her over.

"What was that for, you halfwit?" he spat.

Rainpaw got up.

"We have to go to the drinking stream! You're all wet! We don't have an explanation for that!"

Acidpaw frowned. "You're right, but it'll take us ages to get there. We still have to go around the canyons!"

"We don't have time for that!" meowed Rainpaw urgently. She sighed, "I hate to say this, but it looks like we'll have to cut through CanyonClan's desert!"

"Are you insane? We'll die there! We have no idea how to navigate through the sand!"

"Then what in StarClan's name are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. It'll be dangerous, though."

"What? No way am I doing something that is going to put our lives in danger!"

"Hear me out."

"… Fine."

"Listen to the whole plan. Don't cut me off when it starts sounding dangerous."

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

"Okay. You hang off the edge of the canyon and I hold on to you. All you have to do is yowl your head off. When the others come, it'll look like I kept you from falling. We'll have an excuse for being late, and I'll be proving my strength as a Warrior. We're killing two pieces of prey with one strike."

"But that's cheating! And we'll still be wet!"

"They won't care when they think that our lives are in danger, and besides," Acidpaw put his face close to Rainpaw's, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You want to keep me from leaving, don't you?"

Rainpaw was torn. She disapproved of cheating, but Acidpaw remaining in ForestClan was a lot more important to her.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The two apprentices sprinted towards the canyons. The sun was starting to rise by the time the reached their destination.

"We have to hurry," panted Acidpaw, standing near the edge of the canyon, "Come here. Don't worry. I'm strong enough to keep you from falling."

"Okay," meowed Rainpaw. Acidpaw was definitely strong. She started to approach the other apprentice, when she noticed a small crack spreading in the rock underneath his left back leg. Silentstar's warning rang in her head.

"_**Some of the rocks on the canyon have fallen due to the rain. This is just a reminder to ForestClan to be careful not to get too get too close to the edge: you could fall straight into our territory. You'll probably die from the fall."**_

"ACIDPAW LOOK OUT!" howled Rainpaw.

"Wha—"

The rocks under Acidpaw crumbled. Fear and shock flooded into his normally expressionless acid eyes. He staggered back, his back legs hanging off the edge, his claws trying to sink into the rocks.

_If he falls… _thought Rainpaw, _If he falls, he'll die!_

Indeed, the bottom was very far down, and Rainpaw knew that she was not strong enough to pull the other apprentice up.

"ACIDPAW!"

An enormous ginger tom shoved Rainpaw back into the safety of the grass and pulled Acidpaw up by the scruff. He dropped the other apprentice next to Rainpaw.

"You're ForestClan's Medicine Cat apprentice, right?" he rumbled.

Rainpaw nodded distractedly. She was looking at the deep wound in Acidpaw's leg that was cut by the rocks.

"I'm Roaringbreeze, CanyonClan deputy. You're lucky I was here," he paused, "Who are your parents?"

"I… I don't know… Silverdiamond found me…"

"Ah… Silverdiamond," he meowed blandly.

"What's going on?" meowed Pantherstar's voice. The Clan leader came into view, "Roaringbreeze. What are you doing on ForestClan territory?"

"I was merely strolling through CanyonClan's desert when I heard this apprentice," he flicked his tail at Rainpaw, "Calling for help. So I came. Would you have preferred me not saving this other apprentice?"

"… Acidpaw…" meowed Pantherstar. She looked up at Roaringbreeze, "Thank you. Go back to your territory now. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Pantherstar," he replied.

As Roaringbreeze padded into camp, he held just one thought.

_That Rainpaw… is definitely **their **daughter… that fool of a she-cat that left me, and that tom that I made disappear. So what if I had another mate? So what if the other was forbidden? Like she wasn't. My noble blood deserves to be spread through all the Clans, even if the kits are half-clan, even if I'm breaking the Warrior code._

Roaringbreeze entered the Warriors' den. A golden she-cat with blue eyes padded up to him.

"Where were you?" she asked, "I was worried. You said you'd be back right after the Gathering… I thought maybe something had happened to you."

"Don't worry about me, Goldenstream," meowed Roaringbreeze.

"I won't," purred Goldenstream.

_ForestClan Medicine Cat den…_

Rainpaw was pressing some cobwebs to Acidpaw's leg.

"That hurts," he meowed.

"Of course it does," sighed Rainpaw, "It's an injury. It's meant to be that way."

"Oh, shut up."

Rainpaw wasn't happy. She was still shaking from Acidpaw's near-death experience, and Pantherstar was probably even angrier with herself for letting that happen. She had to act quickly, otherwise, the apprentice she was treating right now would leave, and never come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right. I've decided to give you the other Clans' Allegiances. It's quite long… and I'm putting ForestClan again in case somebody is too lazy to go back to other chapters. xD

_**Allegiances**_

**ForestClan**

**Leader:**

Pantherstar—Yellow-cream she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw.

**Deputy:**

Lionclaw—Pale cream tom. Pantherfur's half-brother. Apprentice: Spotpaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Silverdiamond—Silver-and-black she-cat. Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Warriors:**

Tigerpelt—Ginger tabby with green eyes. Foxclaw's mate. Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Falconbeak—Brown tom with ginger flecks. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Hawktalon—Brown tom with sharp claws and a ginger tail. Apprentice: Acidpaw

Foxclaw—Ginger she-cat with white on the tip of her tail. Tigerpelt's mate. Apprentice: Shadepaw

Sharktooth—Silvery grey tom with black eyes and a white belly. Apprentice: Oceanpaw

Snakefang—Slim grey tabby whose canine teeth stick out onto his lower lip. Apprentice: Breezepaw

Lavaflame—Flame she-cat. Shadepaw, Oceanpaw, and Breezepaw's mother. Lionclaw's mate.

**Queens:**

Hollythorn—Dark brown tabby. Stormkit and Indigokit's mother. Falconbeak's mate.

Feathersoul—Pale brown tabby she-cat with very soft fur and green eyes. Lightningkit and Soulkit's mother. Hawktalon's mate.

**Kits:**

Stormkit—Tabby she-cat.

Indigokit—Dark gray tabby tom with indigo eyes.

Lightningkit—Yellow tom.

Soulkit—Peculiar pure white she-cat with odd silver eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Acidpaw—Pitch-black tom with acid green eyes.

Spotpaw—Silver she cat with black spots.

Stripepaw—Gray tabby tom. Spotpaw's brother.

Wolfpaw—Silver she-cat.

Lynxpaw—Tortoishell she-cat.

Rainpaw—All grey she-cat with white stripes and white tail-tip and green eyes. Found in the rain near the river.

Oceanpaw—Sand she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Breezepaw—Pale grey tom with gentle grey eyes.

Shadepaw—Black she-cat.

**Elders:**

Blindnose—Ginger tom. Oldest cat in ForestClan. He lost his sense of smell with age.

Goosefang—Ill-tempered white she-cat with a yellowish muzzle. The apprentices would've gone mad if Duckfoot wasn't there to keep her temper in check.

Duckfoot—Tabby with slightly webbed toes. Goosefang's brother, as well as Pantherfur and Lionclaw's father.

**CanyonClan**

**Leader:**

Silentstar—Quiet golden she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf, but can smell and see better than most cats. Some believe that she can read another's mind. She has been leader for sixteen seasons and still has seven lives.

**Deputy:**

Roaringbreeze—Ambitious ginger tom with blazing blue eyes. Apprentice: Jaggedpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Oakstump—Grumpy honey-colored tom with a short tail.

**Warriors:**

Goldenstream—Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Blueclaw—Gray tom whose claws were stained blue using berries. Apprentice: Dappledpaw

Tornleaf—Rust-colored tom who is missing a chunk of his ear. Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Stormstreak—Gray tom

Solarfur—Yellow tom.

Coppersky—Golden brown tom with blue eyes.

Smokeleg—All-black tom with one grey leg

**Queens**

Morningwind—Silver she-cat. Dreamkit, Rosekit, and Summerkit's mother. Tornleaf's mate.

Twistedcloud—White she-cat with a curled tail. Ivorykit and Whitekit's mother. Smokeleg's mate.

**Kits:**

Dreamkit—Silvery blue tom.

Rosekit—Flame-colored she-cat.

Summerkit—Tortoishell she-cat

Ivorykit—Off-white she-cat.

Whitekit—Smoke-colored she-cat with one white paw.

**Apprentices:**

Jaggedpaw—Tabby tom with a crooked tail.

Dappledpaw—Silvery-blue she cat with black markings and sky blue eyes.

Cherrypaw—Ginger she-cat.

**Elders**

Owlear—Brown tom. Both ears were torn off in a battle as an apprentice.

**PrairieClan**

**Leader:**

Blazingstar—Ginger tom with black ears and blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

Goldwhisker—Golden tom with golden whiskers.

**Medicine Cat:**

Whitelily—All-white she cat with some gray markings.

**Warriors:**

Tigerfoot—Ginger tabby with enormous paws.

Honeystripe—Dark brown tom with one stripe of gold. Apprentice: Mistypaw.

Gingerfeather—Long-furred ginger tom. Apprentice: Arcticpaw.

Orangeear—Ginger tom with a slightly paler ear. Apprentice: Seapaw.

Blackfire—Black tom with orange eyes.

**Queens:**

Sleekbrook—Silver she-cat. Tigerfoot's mate.

Goldentail—Tortoishell she-cat with a golden tail. Goldwhisker's sister. Blackfire's mate. Violetkit's mother.

Mapletail—White she-cat with a brown tail. Oatkit and Berrykit's mother. Honeystripe's mate.

**Kits:**

Oatkit—Pale yellow tom.

Violetkit—Black she-cat with violet eyes.

Berrykit—Brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Arcticpaw—White long-furred tom with yellow eyes,

Seapaw—Silvery-blue tom with a sand colored ear.

Mistypaw—White she-cat with a gray tail.

**Elders:**

Duskfern—Dark brown tom.

Reedheart—Pale brown she-cat.

Copperfeather—Golden brown tom with long fur.

Spiderear—Off-white tom with one black ear.

**MountainClan**

**Leader**

Sorrelstar—Tortoishell she-cat.

**Deputy:**

Silvermask—Black tom with silver around his eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Scarletleaf—Ginger tom with green-blue eyes. Apprentice: Mangledpaw

**Warriors:**

Opalcloud—White she-cat with green-blue eyes.

Basilbrook—Dust colored tom with dark green eyes.

Topazpelt—Dark yellow tom.

Blackspot—All-white tom with one black spot.

Owltail—Brown tom with white flecks. He has an extremely bushy tail.

Littlebreeze—Small gray tom.

Flameshadow—Ginger and black tom.

**Queens:**

Sandbelly—White she-cat with a sand-colored belly. Mother of Hollykit and Ivykit. Topazpelt's mate.

Cloudface—Black she-cat with a white face. Flameshadow's mate.

Marblewhisker—Tortoiseshell she-cat with black and white whiskers. Owltail's mate.

**Kits:**

Ivykit—Long-tailed yellow she-cat.

Hollykit—Yellow tom with a ginger belly.

**Apprentices:**

Mangledpaw—Long-furred white tom with blue eyes and one ginger paw.

Hazelpaw—Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Quietpaw—Mute tabby she-cat.

Hawkpaw—Long-furred brown tom.

Mosspaw—Long-furred tabby she-cat.

**Elders:**

Roughbreeze—Battered old tabby tom.

Wetfeather—Tabby tom. His name was chosen because he often acts like a bird with wet feathers. Grumpy.

Splashlily—White she-cat with blue eyes. There are a few gray markings here and there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… eight reviews before I continue, please! I'll also be putting up a map of the territories soon. It'll be ready by the time the next chapter is out. No flames!


	5. Bitter Murder by Ice Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. But what I do own, is a bunch of virtual plushies of all of my original characters. (throws plushies everywhere) HAHA! Who's gonna get the one of Mangledpaw? Who's gonna get the one of Breezepaw? Who's gonna get the one of (Oh My StarClan! Gasp!) ACIDPAW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Oh no… please not the blimp!!! Thanks for reviewing! Your super-long reviews are awesome! Yessssssss… we all hate Roaringbreeze!!! (Borrows Roaringbreeze voodoo doll and makes my cat, Arty, sit on it, then gives it back to Moonstar so that she can do evil, horrible, things to Roaringbreeze.)(cackles insanely). (gives virtual Acidpaw plushie).

**Mintytooth: **Thanks for reviewing! Update soon!

A big huge thank you to my awesome, amazing, incredible, fantabulous, and hyperactive beta, **Mistytail**!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

**Bitter Murder by Ice Blue Eyes**

Exactly half a moon passed since the incident at the canyon. Acidpaw and Hawktalon were out training.

_He seems happier, _thought Rainpaw, a clump of yarrow in her jaws.

Silverdiamond dismissed Rainpaw after giving her mentor the herb. The Medicine Cat apprentice was reminded to meet her mentor at the MountainClan border, near the Twoleg path. Tonight was the half-moon. She was exited to see Mangledpaw. He seemed really nice, even though he was a pest. Sort of like a little brother.

"Rainpaw!" somebody called.

The Medicine Cat apprentice turned around. Lynxpaw was running towards her… and being assaulted by Indigokit.

"Indigokit!" scolded Rainpaw.

The tabby kit let go of Lynxpaw's tail.

"Hi Rainpaw!" he meowed cheerfully.

Lynxpaw frowned at him. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

Indigokit giggled. "Yeah…" he took a deep breath, "ButPantherstarcameinandsaidwe'dbeapprenticedintwomoonsandIjusthadtotellyou!"

Lynxpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a glance. "Care to repeat that?" asked Lynxpaw.

"Why?" asked Indigokit, truly puzzled.

"Because they didn't hear a word you said," meowed Hollythorn, picking up the kit by the scruff.

Stormkit giggled from behind her mother. "He said that we'll be made apprentices in two moons."

"That's pretty exciting," meowed Rainpaw.

"Yeah… But Soulkit and Lightningkit are really jealous. They still have to wait three moons," Stormkit looked worried.

"I'm sure they'll get over it," assured Lynxpaw.

Stormkit frowned. She followed her mother back to the nursery. The two apprentices could still hear Indigokit's complaints.

"Kits," sighed Rainpaw, shaking her head.

"Yeah," meowed Lynxpaw.

"Are you doing anything today?" asked Rainpaw, "Silverdiamond dismissed me early."

"Tigerpelt is on a hunting patrol," meowed Lynxpaw, "So… no."

"Do you want to go to the drinking stream? I'm pretty thirsty."

"Sure," replied Lynxpaw.

"Can… can I come too?" asked Spotpaw, padding up to them slowly, "Lionclaw is also on patrol, and… to tell you the truth, Stripepaw's being a bit of a jerk."

"I've noticed," meowed Rainpaw, "Why though?"

"Wolfpaw's been following him all over the place… He's getting awfully annoyed at her," added Lynxpaw.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," meowed Spotpaw, frowning.

"Maybe she's out training with Falconbeak," suggested Rainpaw.

"There's Falconbeak now!" exclaimed Lynxpaw, flicking her tail at camp entrance.

"Hi Falconbeak!" meowed Spotpaw.

The Warrior padded up to them. "Hi Spotpaw," he turned to Lynxpaw, "Have you seen Wolfpaw?"

Rainpaw's stomach clenched. "Nope, sorry," she replied.

"She said she might go to the Twist," meowed Falconbeak, "I'll check there. Thanks anyways!"

Spotpaw turned to the other two apprentices. "This is really bad."

Lynxpaw nodded. "Yeah."

"We'll go to the drinking stream," meowed Rainpaw, "Maybe we'll see her on the way."

"Hey!" yowled a voice. The three apprentices turned around. It was Sharktooth. Spotpaw looked at her paws.

"What is it, Sharktooth?" asked Lynxpaw.

"Have you guys seen Oceanpaw?" he asked.

"Two of them?" whispered Rainpaw.

Sharktooth frowned. "Two of what?"

"Come on!" yowled Lynxpaw.

The three apprentices bounded off toward the drinking stream. Spotpaw glanced once more at Sharktooth from over her shoulder.

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe you let this happen!" yowled Snakefang angrily. Sharktooth had just told him that Oceanpaw was missing.

"Quiet!" growled Sharktooth.

"We have to find her, and quickly!"

"Don't worry, you mousebrain, she'll probably come back on her own."

"I'm still going to look for her!"

"I'm not arguing! Maybe Oceanpaw just wants some time alone!"

"Wolfpaw is missing too! Explain that!"

"Look, Snakefang, I've already told Pantherstar. She said to wait until dawn tomorrow, and if they're not back by then, that's when we'll look for them!"

"Fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an apprentice to train!"

Snakefang stormed off angrily, his apprentice trailing behind him.

Sharktooth sighed and padded into the Warriors' den.

_CanyonClan desert edge…_

"Stupid herbs, always growing in the edge of the desert!" grumbled Oakstump. He looked around the desert edge, searching for signs of plants.

"You're getting old, Oakstump," meowed a voice behind him, "You should consider getting an apprentice."

The Medicine cat didn't turn around. "I don't need some brat to help me. I'll get by just fine!"

"You are not immortal, Oakstump," hissed the voice, getting closer, "Think of the terror if CanyonClan didn't have a Medicine Cat, and a disease was spread… What would we do?"

Oakstump stopped. "You're right. It would be a disaster."

The other cat grinned wickedly and pinned the old Medicine Cat down. "It would be awful. We'd have to call in the Medicine Cats from other Clans."

"Wh-what are you doing? Let me go! Stop! Sto—" Oakstump was cut short. The last thing he saw before the other cat sunk his fangs into Oakstump's throat was the attacker's ice blue eyes that held the desire for revenge within them.

The cat let go of Oakstump's throat and padded calmly to the oasis on the edge of the desert. He washed his face and paws of the bloodscent and returned to his camp.

_Drinking stream…_

"It's okay, Wolfpaw, I'm sure he didn't mean it," meowed Oceanpaw.

"He did!" wailed Wolfpaw, "He said it right to my face, and then he clawed me!"

"Oceanpaw! Wolfpaw!" Rainpaw burst through the bushes, followed by Spotpaw and Lynxpaw.

"Wolfpaw! What happened?" yowled Lynxpaw running forward to reach her sister.

Wolfpaw looked up nervously at Spotpaw. "B-but Sp-spotpaw might be offended…"

"It's okay," meowed the said apprentice, "What happened?"

"Well… I mean… I've told you Lynxpaw, that I…" she broke down crying.

"What's going on?" asked Rainpaw.

Oceanpaw looked at Wolfpaw, who nodded in approval.

"Well… there's this tom that Wolfpaw likes… and today Wolfpaw went up to him and asked if he wanted to go on a hunting patrol with her… and well… he said no."

"It was much harsher than that!" screeched Wolfpaw.

_Oh no… _thought Rainpaw, _What has Acidpaw done this time?_

"What did he say to her?" asked Lynxpaw.

"He said, right to her face: 'Get lost. I like another cat, and it's definitely not you.'" replied Oceanpaw. She took a deep breath, "And then he clawed her."

"What?" hissed Lynxpaw, "I'll rip his ears off!"

"It's only a small scratch," meowed Oceanpaw. Her voice softened, "But it landed a much harder blow on her heart."

Rainpaw took a deep breath. She needed to know for certain if Acidpaw had done this. "And who is this tom?"

Both Lynxpaw and Oceanpaw looked up and said at the same time the name that Rainpaw and Spotpaw least expected to hear.

"Stripepaw."

_The Twist…_

"Good work, Acidpaw," meowed Hawktalon, "Your training is going well."

"Thanks," replied Acidpaw.

"You are dismissed."

"Okay."

Acidpaw made his way back to camp. As he entered, Stripepaw, who had just emerged from Pantherstar's den, glared at him as he passed. Acidpaw glared back, not caring about why he was being glared at in the first place.

The black-furred apprentice decided he would go hunting. He was in a particularly good mood today. Acidpaw entered the southern woods, passing the Twist again, taking in the surrounding scents. He picked up the smell of a rabbit and lowered himself into a stalking crouch.

Acidpaw saw the rabbit now. He was a foxlength away. He kept on creeping forward never for a second taking his eyes off of his prey.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the surrounding woods. The rabbit scampered off.

"Foxdung!" hissed Acidpaw. He looked around, "Who's there?"

A cat stepped out of the bushes. He was an enormous tabby tom and his tail was crooked. He smelled of dust and rocks, and fear-scent was also easily detected.

"What are you doing here?" growled Acidpaw, "You're from CanyonClan!"

"Not anymore," meowed the tom, "I was banished because… none of your business."

"Tell me!" hissed Acidpaw, advancing on the apprentice. He realized that the cat in front of him had recently been apprenticed, "You're no challenge for me! I could easily defeat you!"

"I'm not afraid of a Warrior," growled the other cat.

Acidpaw blinked. "I… I'm not a Warrior."

"Oh," the other cat seemed to think a bit, "Either way, I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's not important!" sneered Acidpaw, "This is quite obviously ForestClan territory! Do you realize how close you are to the apprentice training tree?"

"You train in a tree?"

"That isn't the question! Camp is only a short way away. I could turn you in to… to…" Acidpaw managed to finally spit out the dreaded name, "To Pantherstar!"

"No! Please don't! I'll tell you everything! Don't turn us in! Please!"

"'Us'?" meowed Acidpaw, "You mean there's more of you?"

The other cat flinched. "Yes… Just my sister… She's really sick! I was trying to catch her some food, but since I don't know how to hunt in the forest, I messed up!"

"Why are you here in the first place?" questioned Acidpaw, "You mentioned being banished."

The other apprentice sighed. "My name is Jaggedpaw. I was… blamed for something I didn't do. I was kicked out of CanyonClan without even giving an explanation. My sister was banished too, even though she was sick."

"I thought Silentstar had good judgment," meowed Acidpaw.

Jaggedpaw nodded fiercely. "She does, and don't you forget it!"

"Then why are you banished?"

"Silentstar is sick as well. There seems to be a disease spreading around CanyonClan, and we're not allowed to disturb her in her den."

"Where's your Medicine Cat?"

"That's… what I was convicted of…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oakstump is dead."

Acidpaw was silent. He frowned. "So isn't his apprentice supposed to take over?"

Jaggedpaw shuffled his paws nervously. "That's the problem. Oakstump never had an apprentice. We have no Medicine Cat."

"I still don't understand why you were banished. It's supposed to be the leader's job to send a cat into exile. Who sent you away, if not Silentstar?"

"Roaringbreeze, our Clan deputy."

"That makes sense, then…"

"No it doesn't!" hissed Jaggedpaw, bristling.

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't kill Oakstump! Roaringbreeze has no right to accuse me! I'm his apprentice for StarClan's sake! I was with him the entire time!"

_What a lousy mentor, _thought Acidpaw, _I thought I had it bad when Hawktalon was ignoring me._

"What if Roaringbreeze was the one who killed him?" meowed Acidpaw, "Did he leave you at any point?"

"No!" growled the CanyonClan cat, "Roaringbreeze is our deputy! **Deputy**! Would he kill the Medicine Cat of his own Clan? Compare it to your deputy! Would he murder your Medicine Cat?"

"Lionclaw wouldn't do that!"

"Exactly!"

Both toms were silent. Finally Jaggedpaw spoke up.

"What should I do?"

"It's not my problem."

"You won't help me? You won't help my sister?"

"You aren't ForestClan!"

"So?"

"So? So? I can't take a complete stranger into camp!"

Jaggedpaw looked down at his paws. "I don't know what to do… Mistypaw could be dying, and I can't help her."

"Look. It's Jaggedpaw, right? I'll talk to the Medicine Cat and find out what the cure for your sister's illness is. After that, you **leave**. Got it?"

Jaggedpaw nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You can't stay in this spot, though," meowed Acidpaw, "You'll be found too easily."

"Where do I go?" asked Jaggedpaw.

"Pass the Twist and walk along the canyon and stop when you can see the desert straight across. You'll be in a small wood. Even though it's close to CanyonClan, it's still within ForestClan territory. Hardly anybody goes there," Acidpaw stopped, seeing the confused and disoriented face of Jaggedpaw. Sighing, he added, "I'll lead the way."

"Okay. I'll just go get Mistypaw."

Acidpaw followed the other apprentice into some surrounding bushes. There was a pathetically small white cat curled up shivering. Jaggedpaw nudged her.

"Mistypaw," he meowed gently, "Mistypaw, come on. There's a safer place close by. A ForestClan apprentice is going to lead us there."

Her gray eyes blinked open. "Is it safe?" she whispered weakly.

"She's your sister?" asked Acidpaw incredulously. In comparison, Jaggedpaw was huge compared to Mistypaw. The only way that Acidpaw had been able to tell that the banished tom was a new apprentice was because he still had a small amount of fluffy fur that only appears on a kit. Jaggedpaw was maybe bigger than Acidpaw.

"That's right," meowed Jaggedpaw.

"She's small," meowed Acidpaw flatly.

"I am not small!" hissed Mistypaw weakly.

Jaggedpaw helped Mistypaw to her feet. Mistypaw was indeed small, even to the point of tiny. Soulkit was the same size as she was!

Acidpaw led the way through the territory, passing the Twist.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _thought Acidpaw,_ I'm directly breaking the Warrior code!_

The three cats reached their destination.

"I'm going to go now," meowed Acidpaw, "I'll come back at sunset. Maybe I'll get you some fresh-kill once the entire Clan is fed."

"Thank you," meowed Mistypaw softly.

Jaggedpaw just nodded at Acidpaw, who nodded back and returned to camp.

_Drinking stream…_

"What?" meowed Spotpaw in shock.

"Stripepaw? What's gotten into him?" Rainpaw wondered.

"I have no idea," meowed Oceanpaw.

Wolfpaw rose to her paws. "I have to forget it," she sniffed.

"Yeah," meowed Rainpaw, "We'll give him the cold shoulder, and then he'll eventually spill it. He likes one of the she-cats here, we need to find out which one."

Spotpaw shuffled her paws uneasily.

"What is it, Spotpaw?" asked Oceanpaw.

"I know who Stripepaw likes…" she muttered.

"Who is it?" asked Rainpaw, "We need to talk to him about this. He shouldn't lash out at people like that. Especially Wolfpaw, who respects him the most."

"He… he asked me not to say," meowed Spotpaw.

Rainpaw sighed and turned to Lynxpaw, Wolfpaw, and Oceanpaw. "You guys return to camp. Try and get some fresh-kill along the way, so that you have an excuse for being gone for so long. I want to ask Spotpaw something."

"Okay," meowed Oceanpaw. Lynxpaw led the others apprentices away.

When Rainpaw was sure they were gone, she looked into Spotpaw's dark orange eyes.

"Who is it?" asked Rainpaw gently, "I'm a Medicine Cat. I'll listen to you, and I won't tell a soul, even if it is against the Warrior code, a she-cat from another Clan. You can trust me, that's what friends are for."

Spotpaw gulped. "Oh, Rainpaw…" she whispered, "He… Stripepaw likes **you**."

_Camp…_

Acidpaw padded into camp. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and checked it. There was only a tiny sparrow left. He sighed. He'd have to bring in some fresh-kill. He decided to go to the drinking stream. Maybe there would be a lot of prey there.

Acidpaw heard voices. He was pretty sure he heard Lynxpaw and Oceanpaw.

"Who do you think it is?" Oceanpaw was asking.

"I have no idea… I wonder if it's Shadepaw or something…" Lynxpaw's voice replied.

"I don't think so…"

"Maybe it's Rai—ACIDPAW!" screeched Lynxpaw, finally noticing the black-furred apprentice.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Um… What are you doing here?"

"Hunting."

"Why here?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Well," meowed Oceanpaw, "We have fresh-kill right here. We have plenty. There's no need to hunt anymore. Plus, the hunting patrol is going to get back soon."

Oceanpaw braced herself. Acidpaw was probably going shove her out of the way, knowing his personality.

"Alright. I'm going back to camp. You three should probably report to Snakefang and Sharktooth. They've been pretty worried. Especially Snakefang. You'd think that he had ticks in his fur or something."

Acidpaw turned around and padded back towards camp. At least he didn't have to wait. He could bring fresh-kill to Jaggedpaw and Mistypaw right away.

_There's something suspicious going on, _he thought, narrowing his eyes, _Something they don't want me to hear. I'm pretty sure they were starting to say 'Rainpaw'. Speaking of which, I have to find a way to ask her the cure for Mistypaw's illness without making it seem like I'm helping someone._

Lynxpaw made sure that Acidpaw was gone before turning to Wolfpaw and Oceanpaw.

"That was close."

The others nodded and continued back to camp.

_Drinking stream…_

"Wh-what?" choked Rainpaw, "But… but that's… that's against the Warrior Code!"

"I know," meowed Spotpaw.

"What is he thinking?" hissed Rainpaw.

"We should really be heading back to camp," Spotpaw changed the subject, "Didn't you have to go somewhere tonight?"

Rainpaw nodded distractedly. Silverdiamond had told her before that Medicine Cats weren't allowed to love, she had nodded and brushed it off, but now she grasped the true meaning. She couldn't love **anyone**.

Spotpaw led the way back to camp.

"I'm going to find Lynxpaw, Wolfpaw, and Oceanpaw," meowed Spotpaw, "See you later, Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw nodded. She decided she should bring some fresh-kill for herself and Silverdiamond. On her way to the pile, she noticed Acidpaw dragging an enormous hare out of camp. She remembered that hare.

_Flashback_

_Rainpaw padded out of the Medicine Cat den to meet Breezepaw. She had to give him some mouse bile for the elders._

"_I'm not sure if I should say thanks…" muttered the apprentice._

_Rainpaw laughed. "It smells awful, I know! Be sure to wash your paws after, and for StarClan's sake, wash your paws in the stream, not with your tongue! If you accidentally eat some, you won't be able to taste for days!"_

_Breezepaw nodded grimly and headed into the Elders' den._

"_Look at the size of it!" yowled a voice outside of camp._

_Rainpaw turned around to see the entire hunting patrol that had left not too long ago come barreling into camp._

_At the lead was Shadepaw, her head lifted proudly and an enormous hare dead in her jaws that was bigger than she was. It was so big that Tigerpelt and Lionclaw were helping to hold it. The group of cats set it down in the fresh-kill pile._

"_It's huge!" yowled Lavaflame._

"_Do you want us to save it for you?" asked Shadepaw's mentor, Foxclaw, "This is an amazing catch!"_

"_Yeah! You deserve it!" added Tigerpelt._

_Shadepaw shook her head._

"_No thanks," she meowed, "I don't really like hare. Or rabbit."_

"_She must have gotten that from her mother!"_

"_Yes, Lavaflame has always had a distaste for rabbits or hare."_

"_It's a shame, really…"_

"_Well, if Shadepaw's luck is this good, I think I'm going to go hunting again!"_

"_Same here!"_

_With that, the entire patrol left camp to resume hunting. _

_End Flashback_

What was Acidpaw doing with that hare? He wasn't really going to eat it by himself? Rainpaw checked the wind. When she was sure that Acidpaw wouldn't notice her scent, she followed him out of camp.

Acidpaw passed the Twist, still heading toward the canyon.

_He's going to the small woods? Why? Nobody **ever** goes there!_ thought Rainpaw.

She soon found out the answer.

"Are you there, Jaggedpaw?" whispered Acidpaw, dropping the hare.

An enormous tabby stepped out of some bushes.

"Yeah," he meowed.

_This cat is an apprentice? _wondered Rainpaw.

"Thanks," meowed Jaggedpaw, "Have you found out what's wrong with my sister?"

Acidpaw shook his head. "Not yet."

Jaggedpaw sighed. Upon seeing the hare, he brightened up.

"That thing is enormous!" he meowed. Jaggedpaw turned around, "Mistypaw! Come! Acidpaw brought us fresh-kill! I'm sure you'll feel better after."

A tiny white she-cat stepped out of the bushes. She nodded in thanks to Acidpaw and crouched next to her brother. Just as she was about to take a bite out of the hare, she swayed and collapsed against Jaggedpaw.

_What's wrong with her? _thought Rainpaw, _Come on, Rainpaw, think! Shallow breathing, uncontrollable shivering—oh no…_

Jaggedpaw was about to nudge his sister, his ice blue eyes overflowing with worry. Rainpaw sprang out of her hiding place.

"Don't touch her! She has greencough!"

_MountainClan…_

"Do you accept my request for help, Scarletleaf?" asked the ginger tom.

The other, smaller ginger tom nodded. "I understand your situation, Roaringbreeze," replied Scarletleaf, "Mangledpaw and I will be there after the Medicine Cat meeting. We've already gained approval from Sorrelstar."

"CanyonClan thanks you," meowed Roaringbreeze, "Greencough has completely ravaged our camp. I will see you at dawn."

"Very well," affirmed the MountainClan medicine cat, "I will pass along your request to ForestClan. I'm sure they'll help."

"I am sure too."

_CanyonClan…_

"How is my sister, Goldenstream?" asked the yellow tom.

"Not good," replied the golden she-cat, her ice blue eyes glistening with worry, "Don't worry, Solarfur. Roaringbreeze is asking the other Clans to help gather catmint. Silentstar is going to be fine."

"…Jaggedpaw… Mistypaw…" rasped Silentstar from inside her den. Goldenstream withdrew into the leader's den.

_Small woods…_

"Don't touch her! She has greencough!"

Jaggedpaw and Acidpaw stared at her. Acidpaw bristled.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"That's not important!" meowed Rainpaw, panicking, "If she doesn't get catmint soon, she'll die!"

Jaggedpaw bristled. "And how do you know?"

"I'm a Medicine Cat apprentice," replied Rainpaw. She looked at Acidpaw, "I have the Medicine Cat meeting to go to. On the way back, I'll get some catmint. Wait for me at the drinking stream. I'll give it to you there."

Acidpaw nodded. What else could he do?

Rainpaw scampered off towards camp.

"What's wrong, Rainpaw? You're all out of breath!" meowed a voice behind her.

Rainpaw spun around to see Silverdiamond. "N-nothing!" she meowed.

Silverdiamond frowned. "Well come on," she meowed, "We're going now."

Rainpaw nodded and followed her mentor out of camp. Changing the subject, she asked, "Silverdiamond, I don't mean to pry, but have you ever disobeyed the Warrior code?"

"We all have," meowed Silverdiamond stiffly, "No matter how you look at it."

_That means that she has too… _thought Rainpaw, _I wonder if Oakstump or Scarletleaf have…_

The two cats walked on in silence. They finally reached a tall oak with a gigantic hollow near the top, tight next to the river. Scarletleaf, Mangledpaw, and Whitelily were already waiting for them.

"Hi Rainpaw!" meowed Mangledpaw, his ice blue eyes shining.

"There's something you all need to know," meowed Scarletleaf, stepping forward.

"What is it?" asked Silverdiamond.

Rainpaw noticed that Silverdiamond seemed to stare at Scarletleaf, yet never spoke to him. Scarletleaf never noticed. He treated Silverdiamond like the other Medicine Cats.

"Oakstump was killed at the edge the desert. We have no Medicine Cat."

Everyone turned sharply. An enormous cat was standing right behind them. An enormous ginger tom with glistening ice blue eyes.

"Roaringbreeze…" muttered Whitelily, Silverdiamond, and Rainpaw.

"We need your help. Disease is spreading through camp. Do you accept?" meowed Roaringbreeze.

_It'll look suspicious if we don't… _thought Silverdiamond. She looked Roaringbreeze squarely in the eyes. "We accept."

Whitelily shifted her paws nervously before finally replying: "PrairieClan will help too."

"Thank you," meowed Roaringbreeze, "The killers are two apprentices that took advantage of Oakstump's old age. Their names are Jaggedpaw and Mistypaw."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOoO… who killed Oakstump? Don't flame me please and review! 10 reviews before I go on!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **There is now a website where the territory map is posted along with the allegiances. Go to my profile and click on my homepage to get there!

—Shaded-Strike


	6. Greencough

**Disclaimer: **I own a fat cat named Artemis. And a brat cat named Lunabelle. Nothing else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thanks for your super-long review! Here's your Stripepaw voodoo doll! Oh and a giant Acidpaw plushie that says: 'Die, Stripepaw, die' when you squeeze his paw. (giggles). There is another reason that Silverdiamond stares at Scarletleaf…

**Mintytooth: **You are **not** a mousebrain. Thanks for the review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

**Greencough**

"The killers are two apprentices that took advantage of Oakstump's old age. Their names are Jaggedpaw and Mistypaw."

Rainpaw gasped. They… They couldn't be! Mistypaw couldn't have, she was sick with greencough, and Jaggedpaw cared only about her.

Rainpaw's gasp must've caught the CanyonClan's deputy's attention, because his icy blue eyes were fixed on her.

"I sent them into exile, but I have no idea where they are now," he meowed, "Have you perhaps seen them?"

The ForestClan Medicine Cat apprentice looked up. "N-no! I haven't seen them," she stammered, "I-I was just shocked th-that apprentices would dare ki-kill their own Me-medicine Cat!"

"Indeed," snarled Roaringbreeze.

"We'll come help at dawn," meowed Scarletleaf.

Nodding, Roaringbreeze turned back towards the Canyonlands.

"It's a shame," meowed Whitelily, shaking her head. She looked up at the others, then up at the tall oak they were standing under, "We should get going."

"Where?" asked Mangledpaw, "I thought we were here."

"We are," replied Scarletleaf, clawing up the oak. He suddenly disappeared.

"Scarletleaf?" called Rainpaw, genuinely confused.

Whitelily followed Scarletleaf, also disappearing from sight.

"What's going on?" boomed Mangledpaw.

Silverdiamond laughed. "There's a hollow in that tree," she explained, "Come. Follow."

To Rainpaw's surprise, Silverdiamond scaled the tree with amazing speed and strength. She followed, suddenly feeling confident. She heard Mangledpaw come up behind her.

Rainpaw came up to the hollow, where she heaved herself up and into the hollow. It was enormous: it looked like it could fit at least ten cats. She looked back down at Mangledpaw, who wasn't moving anymore. His gaze was fixed on the ground below.

"Mangledpaw!" called Scarletleaf, "Hurry up!"

Looking back up, Mangledpaw slowly clawed his way up the tree. Rainpaw had to help him climb into the hollow.

"So nice of you to join us," meowed Scarletleaf, yawning widely.

"Shut it, you mousebrain," snapped Mangledpaw.

Rainpaw spotted Whitelily with her face close to what seemed to be an egg. She sat next to Whitelily.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is the Moonstone," she replied.

"The Moon**stone**?" whispered Mangledpaw, "It looks like an egg."

"It's the way of communicating with StarClan," meowed Silverdiamond. She touched her nose to it, "Sleep will come to you automatically."

The others closed their eyes and touched their noses to the tiny egg-like stone. Rainpaw was amazed that something so small and delicate could be so powerful. Following the others' leads, the ForestClan apprentice touched her nose to the Moonstone and a cold sensation flooded her senses as she was dragged into sleep.

_Rainpaw dreamed. She was on the Gathering Island in mid-greenleaf with a light breeze making her slightly long fur swish in the low wind._

"_Is this a dream?" she asked aloud._

_Rainpaw got to her paws and looked around. It certainly looked like the Gathering Island._

_She heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. Warily, Rainpaw stepped forward. "Who's there?" she called._

_A huge ginger tom with sparkling ice blue eyes stepped out of the trees._

"_R-roaringbreeze?" she stammered._

_The huge ginger tom approached her, not saying a word. He locked eyes with her, and Rainpaw immediately knew that this cat was not the CanyonClan deputy._

"_You were very young when you last saw me," meowed the ginger tom, "I didn't expect you to remember."_

"_Are you a StarClan cat?" asked Rainpaw, "Who are you?"_

_The ginger cat laughed softly. "Yes. I'm Redstar."_

_Rainpaw's emerald green eyes widened in amazement. The Clan leader before Pantherstar! He died the day she had been apprenticed._

"_There are many prophecies that must be figured out," Redstar went on. He started to fade._

"_Redstar, wait!" yowled Rainpaw, "What prophecies?"_

"_There are three: one who watches them as a star,_

_The others do not know who they truly are._

_The one of scarlet knows nothing of the diamond breeze,_

_The one of blazes fled far from the trees."_

_The Gathering Island began to disappear, leaving Rainpaw in the dark. She looked around wildly, searching for something—anything—that she could see clearly._

_Her emerald eyes locked with a pair of acid green ones, and a familiar voice from the dream she had half a moon ago filled her head._

"_You alone can heal a heart…"_

Rainpaw sprang awake, panting. She looked around and saw the others, who were still asleep. Sighing, she sat down and tried to calm herself.

"Rainpaw?"

The ForestClan apprentice jumped. Mangledpaw looked was looking at her with weary blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Mangledpaw?" asked Rainpaw, "You look terrible!"

"I'm okay…" he meowed. The words of the prophecy the apprentice received still rung in his head. He shuddered.

Suddenly, a yowl filled the hollow and Scarletleaf's head came up. He stood up, looking at the two shaking apprentices.

"Thanks for scaring us half to death!" hissed Mangledpaw.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Whitelily opened her eyes. She looked around cautiously. The other three cats became silent for a while.

"Silverdiamond has been asleep for a long time now," meowed Scarletleaf.

Silverdiamond's paws twitched.

_It was black for a long time. She waited in silence, knowing that StarClan would eventually come to her. Suddenly, a cat stepped out of the shadows. He had golden fur dappled with black markings. His dark orange eyes gleamed brightly._

"_Lizardfang!" yowled Silverdiamond, rushing forward to greet him, "It's so good to see you!"_

_Lizardfang stepped forward to meet Silverdiamond. He licked her ear gently._

"_It's good to see you too," he replied, "Your son is settling well. He sees a lot of potential in young Rainpaw."_

_Silverdiamond froze. "What son?" she lied quickly._

_Lizardfang laughed. "It's alright, Silverdiamond. You don't need to hide anything from me. I'm your brother. All of us in StarClan know that Redstar is your son and you are forgiven."_

_Silverdiamond leaned against Lizardfang._

"_I'm sorry I took so long," meowed Lizardfang after a while, "I had to deliver a prophecy to young Mangledpaw. And Scarletleaf."_

_Silverdiamond flinched at hearing the MountainClan Medicine Cat's name._

"_I'm sure you have already heard a piece of this prophecy," meowed Lizardfang, "But it remains important and should not be forgotten."_

"_What prophecy?" asked Silverdiamond, "The one that Redstar gave me?"_

"_**Watch out for the gale that seems to roar,**_

_**He alone can make peace exist no more.**_

_**Rain will be shielded by white,**_

_**Leaves will be mangled in a dangerous fight.**_

_**All we be revealed on silver's fern,**_

_**A dying star will need to return.**_

_**Forest will be strengthened by eternal rain,**_

_**But will drown in acid's pain.**_

_**Mourning rain will be turned cold,**_

_**A story will come that has never been told."**_

Silverdiamond's eyes flew open. She looked around and saw the others staring at her. She rose to her paws. Without saying a word, she lowered herself down the tree and to the ground.

Rainpaw followed her mentor, knowing that they would talk later.

The five Medicine cats split off, telling each other that they would meet at CanyonClan after finding some herbs.

"I'm going to go get some catmint," meowed Rainpaw.

"Wait. Let me come with you. The Twolegplace is a dangerous spot for cats like us," replied Silverdiamond, "Acidpaw got attacked by a dog last time. He hasn't been so keen to return there."

"It's okay, Silverdiamond," meowed Rainpaw quickly, "I was planning on going there with Acidpaw, so I'll have protection that's equivalent to a **Warrior's**."

She made sure to really stress the 'Warrior' part, not forgetting her deal with Acidpaw. She only had four moons left to make sure he was made a Warrior.

Silverdiamond sighed. "Alright. Be careful, though."

Rainpaw nodded and raced off towards the drinking stream, directly north.

"Finally," meowed a voice.

"Move, Acidpaw!" meowed Rainpaw, seeing that the apprentice was right in front of her.

She skidded to a halt at the creek, crashed into Acidpaw, who staggered back and tripped over a branch, falling straight into the creek.

There was an angry yowl as Acidpaw's head broke through the water's surface and his paws flailed madly as he scrambled ashore.

"You MOUSEBRAIN!" hissed Acidpaw.

Rainpaw was laughing hysterically. "Sorry!" she managed to choke out between mad fits of laughter.

She calmed down in a matter of seconds.

"Come on," meowed Acidpaw, "Let's go get the catmint. And fast. Mistypaw might not make it."

They started to run toward the Twolegplace.

"Um… Acidpaw?" asked Rainpaw.

"What?" replied the soaking wet apprentice.

"Roaringbreeze was at the Medicine Cat meeting for a short time and he said that Mistypaw and Jaggedpaw were the ones who killed Oakstump."

"It's a lie," meowed Acidpaw, "Jaggedpaw was recently apprenticed. Oakstump should be able to defeat an apprentice that barely knows how to fight."

Nodding, Rainpaw leaped over the Twoleg fence, landing gracefully at the top. Acidpaw followed.

"Hey," meowed a voice.

Both cats looked down. A chubby ginger and white tom that still looked like a kit, or even a new apprentice, no older than Shadepaw, Breezepaw, or Oceanpaw, stared up at them from below.

"Hi," meowed Rainpaw.

"What are you doing here?" asked the other cat, "If the dog sees you, he'll rip you to shreds."

"We knew that," snorted Acidpaw, "We're not stupid."

"Good to know," the other cat nodded contentedly, "The name's Freddy."

"I'm Rainpaw," meowed the Medicine Cat apprentice. She flicked her tail at her companion, "That's Acidpaw. I was wondering if maybe you could get up some of that catmint over there. We need it because our friend is sick."

Freddy nodded slowly. He padded up to a patch in the Twoleg Garden and picked up some leaves in his teeth. "This is all ther' is. Is it enou'?" he asked them, his voice muffled by the plant.

"No," meowed Rainpaw, wincing, "But I'll have to make the best of it. Thank you."

Freddy leaped up onto the fence with an odd amount of strength. Acidpaw took the catmint from him.

The two ForestClan apprentices turned to leave, but Freddy's voice stopped them.

"Wait."

Rainpaw turned around. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have time for this!"

"Um, listen, come back, maybe at sunset in two sunrises. I have a question," meowed Freddy quickly.

"I'll see what I can do," meowed Rainpaw. She and Acidpaw leaped off the fence and darted off into the cover of the trees.

Freddy sat down hard. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had just asked these cats, most likely wild and vicious, to return at in two sunrises. This wasn't going to sit well with Seth.

Acidpaw and Rainpaw finally reached the small wood. Mistypaw's head rested on her brother's paws. She was wheezing now, hardly able to breathe.

Rainpaw sliced up the catmint with her claws and pushed it towards Mistypaw. She obviously didn't notice. Looking up at Jaggedpaw, she pushed the herbs towards him.

"Get her to eat it," meowed the Medicine Cat apprentice. She stood up, "I don't have enough catmint."

She looked over at Acidpaw, who was standing further away. She understood that Acidpaw was particularly prone to greencough, so the further he stayed away, the better.

"What?" he asked her.

"I need a favour," meowed Rainpaw. Acidpaw nodded. Rainpaw continued, "I need you to try to intercept Mangledpaw on the way to CanyonClan to help treat the greencough infestation. He should be in ForestClan territory by now."

"Greencough infestation?" asked the black-furred apprentice. He bristled at the thought of another Clan cat on his Clan's territory.

"Yes," meowed Rainpaw, "After Oakstump's death, a greencough infestation broke out. It's as if it were planned… who would be cruel enough to do that?"

"Get to the point, Rainpaw," hissed Acidpaw impatiently.

"Sorry! I need you to find Mangledpaw and ask him for some extra catmint," meowed Rainpaw. She paused for a second, "No, wait, scratch that, bring him straight here."

Acidpaw nodded. There was no time to argue. He sprinted over to the Twist and scaled it, taking in as many scents as he could. There! MountainClan scent, heading straight this way!

Quick as a cheetah, Acidpaw slid down the tree and hid in the cover of the bushes. He saw eight paws begin to head for the border separating ForestClan and CanyonClan. The slope there was the least steep, so it made no sense for the border to be placed there if the CanyonClan cats couldn't use it as an exit, but nobody ever bothered to change it.

"Mangledpaw!" hissed Acidpaw softly, thanking StarClan that Mangledpaw was closer to him than Scarletleaf was.

Mangledpaw stopped. "Hold on a sec, Scarletleaf," he meowed, "I, um, think I caught the scent of some feverfew. You go on. I'll catch up."

Scarletleaf sighed, his voice slightly muffled by some plants in his mouth. "Alright, but hurry up."

Acidpaw heard Scarletleaf's pawsteps fading before he let himself out off the undergrowth.

"Who are you?" asked Mangledpaw.

"Acidpaw of ForestClan. Rainpaw needs your help," answered the black-furred apprentice. For some reason, he felt a twinge of self-anger at not being able to help Rainpaw himself.

Mangledpaw nodded and followed Acidpaw into the bushes.

Acidpaw suddenly remembered the mystery of that white she-cat that was supposedly Rainpaw's mother.

"Hey, Mangledpaw," meowed Acidpaw casually.

"What is it?" asked the MountainClan apprentice.

"Do you remember seeing a white cat at the Gathering?"

"Well… Twistedcloud of CanyonClan was there. Oakstump kept on ranting about what a pretty she-cat she was, and how she had helped him when he wandered away from the CanyonClan desert and got stuck under a tree root near the border when he was still an apprentice."

"I see. Anyone else?"

"There was also that queen from PrairieClan that Whitelily told me about. She said that another queen was taking care of her kits. I think her name was Mapletail. My mother, Opalcloud, was also there. One of our elders, Splashlily, was at the Gathering too," Mangledpaw's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to know this?"

Acidpaw hesitated. Thankfully, Rainpaw's voice cut through.

"Thank StarClan you guys are here! I don't know how much longer Mistypaw would last," meowed Rainpaw.

Jaggedpaw was crouched protectively over his sister, a low growl resonating deep in his throat. His fur was standing on end, giving him the size of a full-grown cat. Seeing Acidpaw, his fur fattened.

"Mistypaw?" hissed Mangledpaw, his white fur fluffing up, "She's one of the ones that killed Oakstump!"

"No she isn't," spat Jaggedpaw, "She's been sick for two sunrises!"

The CanyonClan apprentice went back to trying to feed his sister the catmint, which was still untouched.

"I can't!" wailed Mistypaw, "My throat burns, Jaggedpaw! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Mistypaw, please!" whispered Jaggedpaw, "I don't want you to die!"

The sick cat's paws started flailing, trying to get away from her brother. Her pale blue eyes fluttered open and closed.

"They didn't kill Oakstump?" asked Mangledpaw, confused.

"What Roaringbreeze told us was a lie," meowed Rainpaw. She flicked her tail at the CanyonClan cats, "These two are innocent."

"I trust you, Rainpaw, but then who killed Oakstump?" meowed the MountainClan apprentice.

"There isn't time to find out!" mewed Rainpaw pleadingly, "Help me feed Mistypaw some catmint! I don't know how much longer she can hang in there!"

Mangledpaw nodded in understanding and approached Mistypaw. He pressed down lightly on her jaw, forcing it open. Mangledpaw nodded at Rainpaw who crouched next to Mistypaw and put the catmint in her mouth. The sick apprentice squirmed.

"Jaggedpaw," meowed Rainpaw, "There isn't much time. Hold her down."

Jaggedpaw put some weight on his sister, immobilizing her. Acidpaw stared from further away, fuming. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He hated being useless.

The ForestClan Medicine Cat apprentice finally got Mistypaw to swallow. "You can let go of her now."

Rainpaw looked into Mistypaw's eyes and pushed some feverfew towards her.

"It isn't catmint, but it's the best I can do," meowed Rainpaw.

Mistypaw tried to take the feverfew from the ground, but as her paw reached out to take the herb, it fell limply to her side.

The two other cats backed away from Mistypaw. She was still. Rainpaw shook her head.

"She… she's gone…" whispered the ForestClan apprentice, horrified. She trembled and stepped back, feeling sick. She sat down and threw back her head, "StarClan! Why have you done this to me?"

Rainpaw's cheeks were stained with tears. She collapsed against a shocked Acidpaw, crying into his fur.

"Let go," he muttered.

Rainpaw didn't seem to hear him.

Mangledpaw backed away. "I'll be right back."

The MountainClan apprentice dashed through the trees, his jaws taking in the ForestClan scent. It was dawn, and soon the ForestClan cats would be going on patrol.

Mangledpaw crept into ForestClan camp, pausing to look in every direction before going on. It would be very bad to be caught now. He saw a small den that was a hollow in the bottom of a tree. It smelled of strong herbs, and he assumed that it was the Medicine Cat den.

The MountainClan apprentice crept forward stealthily, pausing every few seconds to make sure that no cat was coming. He finally reached the Medicine Cat den and entered quickly.

"Who are you?" asked a small voice.

Mangledpaw froze. He hadn't counted on anyone being there.

"You don't smell like the forest," the voice went on, "You smell like rocks and mountains! Are you from MountainClan?"

Mangledpaw sighed and closed his eyes. There was no point in lying now. "Yes."

"Cool!" squeaked the voice, "I'm Indigokit!"

Mangledpaw's eyes flew open. A kit? There was still hope for him not to be discovered! As the MountainClan apprentice's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the little kit. He was a dark gray tabby tom with deep indigo eyes.

"And what's a kit like you doing in the Medicine Cat den while the Medicine Cat isn't even here?" he asked.

"My tummy was hurting because I ate too much fresh-kill. I didn't want to wake up my mom, because she's cranky when people wake her up, so I came here by myself!" replied the little kit.

Mangledpaw saw the little kit take something off a stone. It was a red, glistening berry. Scarletleaf always kept some in the Medicine Cat den to show young kits not to eat them. This was a deathberry.

Indigokit opened his jaws to take in the berry.

"Stop!" hissed Mangledpaw, throwing himself forward and pushing the kit to the side before Indigokit could eat it.

"Ow!" whined Indigokit, "What was that for?"

"You **never** eat those!" growled Mangledpaw.

Indigokit looked afraid now. "Why?"

"Those are deathberries. If you eat those, you will die! One deathberry alone could kill a full-grown Warrior!"

Indigokit's eyes widened. "Then… you saved me?"

Mangledpaw nodded. "Never eat those. If you want something for a stomachache, take chervil root."

The ForestClan kit nodded.

"Indigokit?" called a voice. A dark brown tabby she-cat stepped into the Medicine Cat den. She gasped when she saw Mangledpaw standing over Indigokit.

"Mother!" squeaked the kit.

"Don't touch my son!" growled Hollythorn. She advanced on the MountainClan apprentice.

"No!" hissed Indigokit, "He saved me!"

Hollythorn blinked. "How?"

"He was going to eat deathberries," explained Mangledpaw.

"But he stopped me!" finished the kit.

"Death… Deathberries?" whispered Hollythorn. She turned to her son, "Why were you here in the first place?"

"He had a stomachache," meowed Mangledpaw, "So he came in here to find something to make him feel better, but accidentally chose deathberries."

"Thank you," meowed Hollythorn, licking her kit's ear, "If you hadn't stopped him… Indigokit… he would have died…"

Mangledpaw suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. He had to make up something quickly. "Rainpaw sent me to get some herbs for CanyonClan. You can ask your Clan leader about that. When I saw Indigokit try to eat the deathberries, I acted without thinking and leapt at him. Sorry for scaring you."

Hollythorn nodded her gratitude and left the Medicine Cat den.

Sighing in relief, Mangledpaw took the herbs that he came for and crept out of the Medicine Cat den. Camp was deserted. The MountainClan apprentice figured that the dawn patrol had already left. Running as fast as his paws could carry him, he raced back to the small woods.

Rainpaw was still crying into Acidpaw's fur. The black-furred apprentice looked completely shocked. He had stopped trying to shake her off, though.

Jaggedpaw's head was bowed and his face was buried in his sister's fur.

Mangledpaw padded up to Mistypaw and forced some herbs down her throat.

The apprentice that was thought to be dead coughed harshly and spat up some pieces of fresh-kill. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Mistypaw!" cried Jaggedpaw. He looked up at Mangledpaw, "What did you do?"

Rainpaw had also stopped crying, and was now looking at Mangledpaw in awe.

"Yarrow," explained Mangledpaw, "The fresh-kill she ate was infested with maggots, which gave her greencough. The disease was mostly located in the fresh-kill, so by forcing it out of her system, it eliminated most of the greencough."

"You're a genius, Mangledpaw," whispered Rainpaw.

"Go to CanyonClan. Silverdiamond will be wondering where you are. Tell Scarletleaf that I've found a really big patch of feverfew and that I'll be there soon."

"Okay," meowed Rainpaw, rising to her paws. Her fur was still against Acidpaw's.

"Get off," hissed Acidpaw.

Rainpaw nodded. The tips of her ears were warm, burning with embarrassment. She scampered off. Acidpaw followed her, probably going to camp.

"Jaggedpaw," instructed Mangledpaw, "Try getting her some fresh-kill. Don't leave these woods."

Jaggedpaw nodded, giving his sister's fur another lick before stalking into the undergrowth.

Mangledpaw sliced up the leftover feverfew and pushed it towards Mistypaw. She took it in her jaws and swallowed painfully.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Mangledpaw stared at her, marveling at how tiny this apprentice was in comparison to her bother.

Mistypaw hissed. "And don't you dare call me small."

The MountainClan apprentice laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it!" he assured, "Jaggedpaw is getting fresh-kill for you."

Mistypaw nodded. "Are you going to leave me alone here?"

"No."

_With Rainpaw…_

Rainpaw arrived at the CanyonClan border. Looking both ways, she crossed into CanyonClan territory.

She arrived in CanyonClan camp and held back a gasp. It was completely deserted, not even a fresh-kill pile.

"Are you another Medicine Cat?" asked a voice behind Rainpaw.

Rainpaw jumped and turned around.

"It's okay," meowed the cat, who was a yellowish tom, "I'm Solarfur, the Clan leader's brother."

Rainpaw nodded. "Where's Silverdiamond?"

"She's with Silentstar," replied Solarfur, "Whitelily and Silverdiamond have been doing shifts. Whitelily is exhausted. She's sleeping in the nursery, so that she doesn't catch greencough from the Warriors. I hope that Silentstar will be okay. She's been leading this Clan for sixteen seasons now. She had seven lives before the outburst of greencough, but now… now she only has six."

"I see," meowed Rainpaw, "Can you lead me to Scarletleaf so that I can help him?"

Solarfur nodded and led Rainpaw into the Medicine Cat den of CanyonClan.

From the nursery, Whitelily watched. She felt as though something wasn't right.

"Whitelily," meowed a voice.

Whitelily sprang to her paws. "Hello Roaringbreeze," she mewed shakily.

"There's no one to protect you here," hissed the deputy, advancing on the Medicine Cat.

Whitelily shrank back. Roaringbreeze unsheathed his claws.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOoOoOoO What will happen? Cliffie!!! What an original chapter name! Oooh! Special! (insert sarcasm here)

—Shaded-Strike

Ooooo! You guys are lucky! You get a preview!

_Preview:_

"_Whitelily!" yowled a voice, "Whitelily! I ran as fast I could! Camp is so far away, across the river! Sleekbrook is kitting! Something's wrong!"_


	7. Roaringbreeze Knows too Much

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT DARK AND A LITTLE ANGSTY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Apparently, I am a reindeer with a big head. But that isn't the point. I don't own Warriors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mintytooth: **Not just yet. Thanks for the review!

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Glad you like the plushie and my… jokes… (**Acidpaw:** It wasn't funny. **Me:** Awwwww… how cute! **Acidpaw:** …What? **Me:** Acidpaw, you're just asking to be hugged to death by Moonstar!)

**Mistytail: **… Wow… Thanks, Mistytail… You… um… ate candy recently, didn't you?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **Hey! Look! All three of my reviewers' names start with 'M'! Cool!

**Indigokit: **Yeah! Cool!

**Me: **Seven is my lucky number, and this is chapter seven, so that's why I'm having this random conversation with Indigokit!

**Indigokit: **Yeah! Seven is COOL!!! … Hey, Shaded-Strike…

**Me: **Yes?

**Indigokit: **What's a seven?

**Me: **It's an insult that isn't very insulting.

**Indigokit: **Huh?

**Me: **Well… My friend Ruby calls me a seven point five… Calls herself a seven, and her cousin an eight.

**Indigokit: **…

**Me: **That doesn't make sense, does it?

**Indogokit: **No.

**Me: **I really don't know, Indigokit. Go ask someone else.

**Indigokit: **Okay. (scampers off)

**Me:** On **with da story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

**Roaringbreeze Knows too Much**

Whitelily was terrified. Roaringbreeze was going to kill her.

Roaringbreeze suddenly backed off, laughing.

"Just kidding, Whitelily, just kidding!"

The MountainClan Medicine Cat sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to tell you that Silverdiamond is exhausted. You should probably switch shifts with her now," meowed the deputy, beckoning Whitelily with his tail, lightly touching her shoulder, "I'll lead you back. Come on."

"I'm just going to get more catmint from Scarletleaf…"

Roaringbreeze stepped in her way, an annoyed look on his face.

"She has plenty," spat the ginger cat.

"Please move, Roaringbreeze," meowed Whitelily calmly.

Roaringbreeze snarled, lowering into a fighting crouch. Whitelily mirrored him, not afraid anymore.

A yowl sounded from the ForestClan border. A gold-colored tom came sprinting down the less steep side of the canyon.

"Goldwhisker?" meowed Whitelily. Cautiously, she backed away from Roaringbreeze and started towards him.

The healthy CanyonClan cats came out of their dens, peering suspiciously at the intruder.

"Goldwhisker! Stop!" yowled Whitelily, "You'll tumble down the Canyon! You're not used to this kind of terrain!"

The PrairieClan deputy tripped over a loose stone and fell onto his side, rolling down the Canyon's edge. He came to a halt near Whitelily.

"Are you hurt?" asked Whitelily, worry in her voice.

Goldwhisker's leg was at an odd angle. Whitelily pawed him gently, and the gold tom released a cry of pain. His foreleg was broken.

"Whitelily!" rasped the PrairieClan cat, "Whitelily! I ran as fast I could! Camp is so far away, across the river! Sleekbrook is kitting! Something's wrong!"

"What?" meowed Whitelily sharply, "That's impossible! Sleekbrook kitted yesterday!"

"I don't understand either," replied Goldwhisker, "But she is."

"Let me have a look at your leg first—"

"No! Sleekbrook needs you—now!"

Whitelily nodded slowly.

"Silverdiamond!" she called.

The ForestClan Medicine Cat stuck her head out of the Silentstar's den. "Yes?"

"Come here and take care of Goldwhisker! I have to go back to camp!"

"Alright. Rainpaw!" called Silverdiamond. Her apprentice came out of the Medicine Cat den, "Take care of Silentstar!"

Rainpaw nodded and stepped into Silentstar's den. It was pretty dark, but the ForestClan apprentice could still see the CanyonClan leader's wheezing form.

"Silentstar?" whispered Rainpaw.

"Whitelily?" Silentstar's voice was hardly heard.

"No, I'm Rainpaw, Silverdiamond's apprentice."

Rainpaw stood next to Silentstar, noticing the pile of untouched catmint. The apprentice winced. It was like treating Mistypaw all over again. In fact, Silenstar looked a little bit like Mistypaw: Same pale blue eyes.

"Can you manage this?" asked Rainpaw pushing the catmint towards the sick cat in front of her.

"What?" asked Silentstar, "I'm deaf… I need to see you in order to know what you're saying."

"Sorry," muttered Rainpaw, crouching down. She and Silentstar's eyes locked. It was creepy how much Silentstar resembled Mistypaw. Rainpaw repeated, "Can you mange this?"

Silentstar nodded, licking up the leaves painfully, "Tell me … Are they safe?"

Rainpaw was confused. "Are who safe?"

"My kits… Mistypaw and Jaggedpaw."

"They're your kits?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen them," lied Rainpaw quickly.

"Don't give me that," hissed Silentstar lightly, "I can smell them on you."

"You can?" Rainpaw was panicking. Could everyone smell Jaggedpaw and Mistypaw on her?

"Since I'm deaf, StarClan blessed me with a better sense of smell and better sight. Only I can smell them, don't worry," the Leader paused for a breath, "I want you to know that I don't blame them for Oakstump's death."

"That's a relief," meowed Rainpaw, "They look a lot like you. Especially Mistypaw."

"She does, doesn't she?" mused Silentstar. Her gaze turned hard, "You'd better not be calling me small!"

Rainpaw laughed. "No."

_Small Woods…_

Jaggedpaw came through the undergrowth, his head lifted proudly. He had just caught his first piece of fresh-kill on unfamiliar terrain. A plump vole dangled from his jaws.

"Good!" meowed Mangledpaw, "You're back!"

Jaggedpaw dropped his kill in front of Mistypaw.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"A little bit," replied Mistypaw, "Thanks for the fresh-kill."

"You think mother would be proud?"

"Why wouldn't she, I mean, she's your mother!" meowed Mangledpaw, "I remember how proud my mother, Opalcloud, was when caught my first piece of fresh-kill, though she did seem a little bit worried that I had caught mine using the cover of the tall grass instead of the rocks and the mountains."

Mistypaw shook her head. "Our mother didn't seem that proud of us when we made our first catch."

Mangledpaw frowned. "Why not?"

"She probably just had a lot on her mind," meowed Jaggedpaw, "It's tough leading a Clan."

Mangledpaw looked up. "Your mother is Silentstar?"

Mistypaw nodded. "She wasn't even the one who nursed us: she was too busy. Morningwind, one of the queens in our Clan, did."

"I don't blame her," meowed Jaggedpaw, "Besides, she chose her two best Warriors to mentor us, and she always chooses us to go on hunting patrols, and most of the time she even comes with us."

"Yes," agreed Mistypaw, "Jaggedpaw has Clan deputy for a mentor, and I have Stormstreak, one of the senior Warriors."

Jaggedpaw growled, "But Roaringbreeze blamed me for killing Oakstump!"

Mangledpaw nodded. "Maybe he was just desperate," he meowed, "He's Clan deputy, so he has a lot on his shoulders."

The other two nodded, though Jaggedpaw looked a little bit distracted. Mangledpaw stood up.

"I should get going," he meowed, "I've been gone for a long time and Scarletleaf might be suspicious of something."

Mangledpaw picked up some leftover feverfew and padded out of the small woods.

Mistypaw shuffled her paws and lay down again. "I'm going to get some sleep," she meowed, "I think I'll be okay now, but I can get some feverfew myself."

Jaggedpaw nodded. His claws kneaded the ground anxiously.

"Great StarClan," he muttered, "What am I going to do?"

Mangledpaw frowned from the cover of the bushes. He had stayed behind, just in case something was revealed the second he left. Jaggedpaw was pacing around with a guilty look on his face.

Backing out of the undergrowth, Mangledpaw pushed those thoughts from his head. _He just blames himself for what happened to Mistypaw. I guess it would be overwhelming, being kicked out of your place of birth from a crime you didn't commit._

The MountainClan Medicine Cat apprentice snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the CanyonClan border. He started to run down the side, not scared to fall. He lived in the mountains: he was used to this terrain.

It was roughly sunhigh. The camp should have been bustling with activity: patrols, mentors training their apprentices…

But CanyonClan camp was silent. A strong scent of herbs came from a nook in the canyon. Mangledpaw assumed it was the Medicine Cat den. He entered. It was really dark.

_I guess this is why Oakstump was always in such a black mood! _he thought, laughing silently. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light.

He was able to see Scarletleaf hunched over another cat.

"You've got to swallow this," his brother was saying, "You don't want to die, do you?"

There were a few muffled words and Scarletleaf sighed. The ginger tom looked up to see Mangledpaw.

"Hi Scarletleaf," meowed Mangledpaw, putting down his feverfew, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," replied Scarletleaf, "Come help me feed this to Coppersky. He can't seem to get it down."

Mangledpaw nodded and approached to help his brother.

_The Twist…_

"I just don't understand it, Acidpaw," meowed Hawktalon, "Whenever I ask Pantherstar to make you into a Warrior, she always finds a task for me to do. I've already approached her, saying that you're ready to be a Warrior—"

"It's alright," grumbled Acidpaw.

He turned and stalked back towards camp. He was in an awful mood. As he came through camp entrance, Acidpaw saw Spotpaw and Stripepaw. Spotpaw had a look of utter fury on her face and her fur fluffed up in anger. Acidpaw hid in the bushes, careful not to be seen.

"Spotpaw, I—"

"Don't make excuses, Stripepaw!" hissed Spotpaw angrily.

"But—"

"She was only trying to be nice to you!"

"I don't like Wolfpaw!"

"You didn't have to hurt her feelings, you fox dung!"

Acidpaw winced from his hiding place. It was rough being called fox dung by a she-cat.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"You could have left her alone, you filthy excuse for a cat! What? Do you have feathers for a brain or something? Go apologize!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

Acidpaw decided to ignore their conversation. He left his hiding place, blocking out the siblings' voices, but Spotpaw's voice slipped through.

"Great StarClan, Stripepaw, you sound like Acidpaw!"

Acidpaw froze. His acid eyes locked with Spotpaw's orange ones. Her fur flattened and made her look very small.

"A-acidpaw… I didn't mean that… I really didn't… Acidpaw! Wait!"

Acidpaw was already stalking away.

_Is that really what they all think of me? Am I so awful? Why was I even born in the first place? Do I really deserve this? I didn't ask for this! I never wanted to be bitten by that dog! I never wanted to be pitied by Pantherstar! I didn't want to be hated by the others! I never meant to be like this! For StarClan's sake I didn't want this!_

Acidpaw had broken into a run and was clearing forest ground. He found himself near the Canyon. He looked down.

_Maybe I'll just end it! Nobody is going to miss me! Pantherstar can go and wilt in her den for all I care!_

He tested the ground. It was really unstable. He put one paw on it, then another, then another. That was three paws now. One more… maybe StarClan would welcome him properly.

Acidpaw saw a gray-striped white cat exiting a den. Rainpaw… Did that mean anything to him? She stopped him from going to PrairieClan.

Another cat was following her. A gray tom. He wasn't just following Rainpaw, he was stalking her, Acidpaw was sure of it. He was after her! That cat wanted to kill an innocent Medicine Cat apprentice! Growling furiously, Acidpaw leaped onto a ledge beneath him. He made quick work of descending the Canyon. It seemed like an instinct to him.

He reached the bottom. He could see the cat that was following Rainpaw more clearly now. His claws were stained blue using berries. This was Blueclaw of CanyonClan, a newer Warrior.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" screeched Acidpaw, flinging himself off of the Canyon and into Blueclaw.

He tackled the Warrior to the ground, his jaws fastened into the enemy's scruff, his claws sinking into flesh. Blueclaw yowled in surprise and shock. But he was no match for Acidpaw. The black-furred apprentice had flipped the opponent onto his back and his teeth were stuck securely in Blueclaw's throat. Blood poured from Blueclaw's neck, staining Acidpaw's fur, though it didn't show.

Acidpaw released Blueclaw and clawed him ferociously, not realizing that the other cat was already dead.

"Acidpaw…" whispered Rainpaw, shock flowing over her features, "What have you done?"

The black-furred apprentice looked up at Rainpaw, his teeth still in Blueclaw's throat. There was blood on Acidpaw's paws and fangs. The ground all around them was red.

Acidpaw dropped Blueclaw. There were CanyonClan cats watching them.

"He killed Blueclaw!" snarled Roaringbreeze. He looked at Rainpaw with ice blue eyes, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What's going on here?" Silverdiamond's voice cut in. She looked from Blueclaw's lifeless body to Acidpaw's bloodstained fangs, "Acidpaw! What were you thinking?"

"You attacked a weakened Clan with no mercy and killed one of their healthy Warriors?" hissed Scarletleaf, coming to stand next to Silverdiamond, "What kind of monster are you?"

_Monster! I'm a monster!_

"THAT'S ALL I AM, AREN'T I? A MONSTER? A HORRIBLE MONSTER THAT DESERVES NOTHING MORE THAN TO DIE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL, THEN SHOULD JUST ATTACK ME NOW!" howled Acidpaw. He lowered into a fighting crouch, "Come on! Fight me, then!"

Acidpaw flung himself at the nearest cat, which was Tornleaf, a senior Warriror.

Tornleaf's paw collided with Acidpaw's head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Acidpaw rolled and jumped swiftly to his paws.

"Do you think you're dealing with an unseasoned apprentice?" snarled Acidpaw, "I've been training for nearly six moons! I'm equivalent to a Warrior!"

Tornleaf blinked, but recovered quickly. He dashed past Acidpaw. Turning quickly, Tornleaf stretched out his jaws to try to bite Acidpaw's hind leg, but was kicked sharply in the face by his opponent.

Recoiling, Tornleaf stumbled back. Acidpaw sprang forward and latched onto his neck.

Silverdiamond was stunned by Acidpaw's outburst. She had thought that the black-furred cat was just an irritable apprentice that never learned his lesson, but this apprentice that had just killed a CanyonClan cat was a fierce Warrior. And a deadly one. Silverdiamond's gaze flickered to Roaringbreeze, who was calmly watching the Warrior and Apprentice fight it out.

Acidpaw was clearly winning the fight. His claws were looming over Tornleaf's throat, ready to strike and come down.

"Please…" rasped Tornleaf, "I hate a mate and kits… they need me…"

_Flashback:_

_Acidpaw attacked the fox, clearly intending to kill it. It was an intruder on ForestClan territory, and would attack the nursery. The black-furred apprentice had the beast pinned down, his claws at its throat._

"_Kits!" the fox whispered, "My kits!"_

_Acidpaw hesitated, then released the fox. She leaped to her paws and beckoned something out of her den. Three fox cubs emerged. The fox he had just released nodded at him before disappearing with her kits past the border._

_End Flashback_

Acidpaw sheathed his claws and turned, kicking Tornleaf in the head once more. Looking up at the other cats, he growled.

"Who's next?" he spat.

"Acidpaw!" hissed Silverdiamond, "This is unacceptable!"

"When was anything I did acceptable?" Acidpaw shot back. Scanning over the remaining cats, his gaze landed on Roaringbreeze, the cat that saved him from tumbling off the Canyon to his death, "It's Roaringbreeze right?"

"Yes?" Roaringbreeze narrowed his eyes.

"You should have never saved me."

Acidpaw launched himself at the CanyonClan deputy. Roaringbreeze sidestepped and headbutted Acidpaw in the ribs, sending him sprawling into the ground. Acidpaw rose to his paws, unfazed, and circled around Roaringbreeze, who copied him.

"Acidpaw, stop it!" meowed Silverdiamond.

Acidpaw ignored her and sprang at the CanyonClan deputy, clawing at his face. Roaringbreeze backed off, the enemy's extended claws a hairbreadth away from his face. Roaringbreeze bit the opponent's paw, flinging him to the ground. Acidpaw scrambled to his feet and attacked the deputy again, who countered with a swift kick to the head. Acidpaw hit the hard rocky floor again, spitting out a good deal of blood.

"What's going on here?" Pantherstar's voice came through.

Acidpaw froze.

"Roaringbreeze! Why are you attacking my apprentice?" Hawktalon came into view, crouching defensively beside Acidpaw.

"He attacked and killed one of our Warriors," meowed Roaringbreeze, "Blueclaw was an innocent Warrior, and he was sick too."

"He was not!" hissed Acidpaw.

"How would you know?" shot Scarletleaf, "You aren't a Medicine Cat!"

Acidpaw rose to his paws angrily and turned his back on the group of cats, his tail swishing angrily.

"Acidpaw… Did you really kill another Warrior?" Pantherstar sounded afraid.

"Yes. I had a reason."

"There is no reason to attack a weakened Warrior!" Lionclaw stepped forward.

"HE WASN'T SICK! HE WAS PERFECTLY FINE!" yowled Acidpaw spinning around to face Lionclaw.

"Don't talk to Clan deputy like that!" hissed Silverdiamond.

Acidpaw spat the ground in front of him and turned again. Lionclaw stepped in his way. "Go back to camp, Acidpaw," he hissed, "I'll deal with your punishment later."

"Make me!" retorted the black-furred apprentice.

Hawktalon knocked him over and pinned him down. "Don't make me carry you make to camp like a kit!"

Acidpaw reluctantly got up and followed Lionclaw, with Pantherstar and Hawktalon on either sides of him. Silverdiamond was behind him. She quietly told Roaringbreeze that she'd be back with more catmint by dawn in one sunrise.

"Bring Whitelily with you," meowed Roaringbreeze. He glanced at Rainpaw, "I'll escort your apprentice back later."

"Thank you, Roaringbreeze," Silverdiamond dipped her head and followed the others. Acidpaw glanced back at Rainpaw, sending her a withering glare.

_I should have done something, _thought Rainpaw, _It was really stupid for me to not say anything. What if Blueclaw really was trying to kill me?_

"Come, Rainpaw," meowed Roaringbreeze, "I'll take you to camp now."

Rainpaw nodded distractedly and followed the CanyonClan deputy to the border. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Roaringbreeze was leading her into the desert. A lizard scampered past her paws.

Rainpaw jumped.

"Roaringbreeze!" she meowed suddenly, "We're going the wrong way!"

"Not to me."

"What? What are we doing here?"

"Prepare to die, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw backed away. "What did I ever do?"

"You were born," snarled Roaringbreeze, "You were born, Rainpaw. You shouldn't have been!"

"Why?" Rainpaw was scared now. The sun was starting to set now, and nobody would be out at this hour.

"Your father was my enemy!"

"You know my father?"

"Your mother was my mate, and then she deserted me! Deserted me for your father! I drove him away, and I'm sure he's dead now!" Roaringbreeze leaped at her.

Rainpaw yowled and sidestepped. Roaringbreeze's claws missed her by a mouselength. Rainpaw turned tail and ran. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away for long, and Roaringbeeze would catch up to her, but she scrambled away still, her heart pulsing hard.

_Small woods…_

Jaggedpaw paced back and forth restlessly. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Jaggedpaw glanced at Mistypaw, who was sleeping soundly.

_I hope she stays asleep until I come back, _he thought, _She hates it when I run off._

Jaggedpaw broke into a run, leaving the forest. He crossed the CanyonClan border and into the desert. Jaggedpaw saw nothing but sand, each way he looked.

Suddenly, something crawled over his paws. It was a lizard. It looked at him and seemed to beckon him with its tail.

The exiled CanyonClan apprentice locked eyes with the small creature. Its eyes were a shining shade of silver, and held a look of wisdom, very odd in a lizard.

It suddenly scampered off, stopping to look at him and beckoning him with its tail again.

Jaggedpaw followed it, not taking his eyes off of its tiny gold and black body.

It scurried through the sand. It was very cold at night in the desert. Jaggedpaw shivered, but went on.

Jaggedpaw growled. Roaringbreeze had gone much too far. The lizard came to a halt, and Jaggedpaw nearly stepped on it. The lizard lifted its foreleg and seemed to point straight ahead.

He looked in the direction it was pointing and saw two small figures. One ginger, one white.

_Roaringbreeze!_ thought Jaggedpaw, _And Rainpaw! What is Roaringbreeze thinking, attacking her!_

"Roaringbreeze!" yowled Jaggedpaw. He ran after the two cats.

The lizard nodded in satisfaction, as if it had just accomplished a task. It looked up at Silverpelt. The silver color in its eyes vanished and became black and glossy once more. It blinked, it's tongue tasting the air. It flicked its tail once more before vanishing into a burrow.

Jaggedpaw ran on. He was going to make it in time!

"I'm going to kill you!" hissed Roaringbreeze. He lashed out at Rainpaw, who leaped back. It wasn't enough. The ginger cat's claws raked across Rainpaw's cheek.

The ForestClan Medicine Cat apprentice staggered back. Roaringbreeze launched himself forward. Jaggedpaw intercepted. A loud yowl pierced the eerie stillness of the desert.

Blood stained the sand. Jaggedpaw looked up at Roaringbreeze with one ice blue eye.

"This wasn't part of the deal, father."

_CanyonClan nursery…_

A golden she-cat came bursting into the nursery.

Morningwind and Twistedcloud looked up at her.

"What is it, Goldenstream?" asked Morningwind.

Goldenstream's ice blue eyes shone with pride.

"I'm going to have kits!"

"He'll be so happy!" squeaked Twistedcloud.

Goldenstream quickly made a place for herself in the nursery, next to Morningwind.

"I bet they'll look just like him!" meowed Twistedcloud, "And you too! I mean, both of you have blue eyes, so chances are, they'll all have blue eyes!"

"A bunch of mini Goldenstreams and Roaringbreezes?" asked Ivorykit, one of Twistedcloud's kits.

Goldenstream settled herself in her new nest. "I hope so!" she purred.

_ForestClan camp…_

"I am disappointed in you!" growled Lionclaw, "Being the oldest apprentice, I'd expect you to be the most well-behaved!"

Acidpaw looked away. He didn't care what Lionclaw said, he knew that Blueclaw was trying to kill Rainpaw.

"You'll be doing all of the other apprentices' chores, and there will be no training for two moons!" hissed Lionclaw, "You will not attend any Gatherings, nor will you be made a Warrior before your punishment is up!"

"It's not like I'd be made a Warrior anyway," retorted Acidpaw, "I'll probably stay an apprentice for the rest of my life!"

"With that kind of attitude, you will!" snarled Lionclaw, "Chores! Now!"

Acidpaw spat the ground in front of Lionclaw and turned, his tail twitching angrily.

"I guess you'll just be an apprentice forever," sighed a voice dramatically.

"Shut it, Stripepaw," growled Acidpaw.

Spotpaw approached warily. "What I said earlier… I'm sorry."

"It's fine," muttered Acidpaw, padding into the elders' den.

"Why hello, Acidpaw!" meowed Blindnose, the oldest of the elders, "What brings you here?"

"Chores," replied Acidpaw without looking up.

"Don't bother," meowed Goosefang, "Spotpaw came in and took care of it. She's sorry for what she said, you know."

Acidpaw blinked. Was it possible that Goosefang was not yelling at him?

"Stay for a while," added Duckfoot.

"Yes, apprentices like stories don't they?" affirmed Blindnose.

"I guess," meowed Acidpaw distractedly.

"Do any of you remember the Leader of PrairieClan?" asked Duckfoot.

"Blazingstar," meowed Acidpaw, "How could I not know?"

"He means the Leader **before** Blazingstar," corrected Goosefang.

"Yes," added Blindnose, "His name was Greenstar. He had these piercing green eyes that would just make the enemies shrink away!"

"Yes," agreed Goosefang, "He was Leader for a long time. Then… he disappeared. Blazingstar was deputy then. The Clan was in an uproar. Blazingstar finally took his place as PrairieClan Leader."

Acidpaw hissed. "Thanks for the lecture, but I have to go mope in the apprentices' den."

Acidpaw padded out of the elders' den, dragging his paws in the soil.

Blindnose looked thoughtful. "I wonder how he'd react if he knew that Redstar was—"

"Shh!" hissed Goosefang, "He's not supposed to know that!"

"I didn't say I was going to tell him!"

_Why do they always fight like that? _wondered Duckfoot.

_Desert…_

"This wasn't part of the deal, father."

"What plan? What's happening? Jaggedpaw? Roaringbreeze is your father?" Rainpaw was terrified.

"You said that if I did what you asked, you wouldn't harm another cat!" spat Jaggedpaw.

"What's the point in bribing you if I don't benefit?" asked Roaringbreeze lazily. He yawned, seemingly bored, "Besides, I said I wouldn't kill your poor little sister, but I never mentioned another cat."

"Bribe?" asked Rainpaw, "He bribed you? Why didn't you say anything? He tried to kill Mistypaw? What's going on?"

"Rainpaw," meowed Jaggedpaw, "I want you to scream. Yowl as loud as you can, it'll attract attention. I'll take care of Roaringbreeze."

Jaggedpaw leaped forward and locked into combat against his father.

Rainpaw yowled. In the distance, she saw Mangledpaw and Scarletleaf racing forward. Roaringbreeze saw them too. He glared at his son and Rainpaw.

"I won't forget this," he snarled before turning around and running.

"I have to go too," meowed Jaggedpaw. He looked at Rainpaw, locking his remaining ice blue eye with her emerald green ones. He lowered his head, "I'm so sorry, Rainpaw."

"What is it?" asked the ForestClan Medicine Cat apprentice.

"I… I was the one… I… I killed Oakstump."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you didn't see that one coming.


	8. A Vanishing Kit or a Misunderstanding?

**Disclaimer: **I created the cat names and all my characters… ooh! I also created my plot… but Warriors isn't mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Acidpaw shall never die! Muahahahaha!!! Yes… I love my cliffies… (insert evil laughter here)

**Mintytooth: ** Thanks for the review! Yeah… It was Jaggedpaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

**A Vanishing Kit or a Misunderstanding?**

"I… I was the one… I… I killed Oakstump."

Rainpaw stared at Jaggedpaw in pure shock.

"He was threatening to kill Mistypaw while she was sick," muttered the tabby, "This is goodbye. I'm leaving now. Forever."

"Jaggedpaw—"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"What about Mistypaw?"

Jaggedpaw's one good eye closed. "She can't be with me forever. She has a life ahead of her. I don't want her to be a wanted rogue. Mistypaw will choose her own path. Goodbye Rainpaw. May StarClan light your path."

The rogue apprentice turned and sprinted away.

Rainpaw sat down hard. What was Roaringbreeze plotting? So much had been revealed. Roaringbreeze and Silentstar were Jaggedpaw and Mistypaw's parents. Her own mother and father were both possibly alive… but who were they?

Mangledpaw and Scarletleaf were running through the desert. They had no idea where they were going, but Mangledpaw had insisted that he had heard Rainpaw cry for help.

The MountainClan apprentice arrived next to Rainpaw. Scarletleaf was the first to speak.

"What in StarClan's name happened here?" asked the Medicine Cat.

"I… I got lost… I'm not used to this terrain…" Rainpaw trailed off.

Scarletleaf sighed in relief. "At least you aren't hurt."

_I would've been if it weren't for Jaggedpaw._

Scarletleaf led Mangledpaw and Rainpaw away, towards CanyonClan scent.

"I'm not an idiot," hissed Mangledpaw quietly, "I saw blood back there. What happened?"

"I stepped on a sharp stone," lied Rainpaw distractedly.

_The Twist…_

The moon had fully risen. Not able to sleep, Spotpaw rose to her paws and padded out of the apprentices' den. She still felt awful about what she had said to Acidpaw.

Spotpaw stood in front of the Twist. She spotted Acidpaw in one of the higher branches. His acid green eyes stared emotionlessly down at her.

Spotpaw knew saying sorry again wouldn't help, so she turned to leave without saying a word.

"Thanks."

Spotpaw heard Acidpaw's voice, but when she looked up at him, his eyes were closed. Deciding not to go to camp, Spotpaw made her way to the CanyonClan border. Rainpaw hadn't returned yet.

There was another cat sitting there when Spotpaw arrived.

The cat had a snow-white pelt with a silver tail that was twitching nervously. Spotpaw's eyes narrowed. Somewhere in her memory, she had seen a cat that looked just like her.

"Who are you?" Spotpaw called.

The she-cat jumped.

"I… I'm… that is… well…"

"Are you a lost kit? You're really small."

The she-cat's pale blue eyes glinted with fury. "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING SMALL, YOU ORANGE-EYED AND SPOTTY-PELTED FREAK! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU A FAT TWOLEG COW? EH? NOT NICE, HUH?" the she-cat calmed down, coughing once, "I'm Mistypaw."

"You're one of the cats that killed Oakstump!" hissed Spotpaw, "We heard all about it from Silverdiamond."

Mistypaw shook her head. "I wouldn't hurt the Medicine Cat of my Clan. Scratch that, I wouldn't hurt a Medicine Cat from any Clan. I was sick with greencough when Oakstump was killed."

"She's right, Spotpaw," meowed a voice.

Both cats jumped.

"Rainpaw!" exclaimed Mistypaw, "Mangledpaw!"

"I guess I have to explain," sighed Rainpaw. She turned to Mangledpaw, "See you at dawn."

Mangledpaw nodded and beckoned Mistypaw with his tail.

"I'll lead you to the small woods."

Mistypaw nodded and followed the MountainClan apprentice.

_Mangledpaw is going to be a great Medicine Cat, _thought Mistypaw, _He's strong, caring, and he has those blue eyes…_

Mistypaw blinked. Where had that last thought come from?

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts. But he did have very nice blue eyes.

"We're here."

Mistypaw looked up sharply. She and Mangledpaw were now in the small woods.

"I have to go," meowed Mangledpaw, slowly padding away.

Mistypaw whimpered involuntarily.

Mangledpaw stopped. "What's wrong?"

Mistypaw hesitated. "I… I don't like being alone. I get really nervous."

The MountainClan apprentice frowned. "Why?"

"It was something… something that happened a long time ago."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Mistypaw nodded and closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her.

_Flashback_

_Mistykit was alone. She usually didn't mind it, but this time… this time, something felt wrong. It was eerily quiet in the nursery. Mistykit poked her head outside her mother's nest. Maybe she'd talk to that nice she-cat that was across from her nest. Her kits were very kind to her as well. One tom and two she-cats. Sometimes, the apprentices came in too. They sounded nice._

_Mistykit couldn't see anything. She was still very young. Her eyes hadn't opened for the first time yet. She relied to her hearing and sense of smell. She felt the moss under her paws… and tripped over something. Squeaking in surprise, Mistykit stumbled back._

"_Hello, little one," breathed a voice._

_Mistykit had tripped on someone's paw. She squeaked again as she was lifted onto the air. The air around her became warmer and she was set down after a very long time._

_The one who had picked her up left. Mistykit kneaded the ground under her paws. It was soft. She assumed that it was the moss. So whoever had picked her up had just brought her back._

"_My sweet little kit," whispered a she-cat's voice._

"_Mistykit is her name." meowed another voice. It was the same one that had picked her up!_

_The she-cat nosed Mistykit closer. There was another kit there. He smelled funny._

"_That's your brother," purred the she-cat, "Jaggedkit."_

_End Flashback_

"That doesn't seem so bad," meowed Mangledpaw, "The cat just picked you up and brought you back. No harm done."

"There's something odd about it," replied Mistypaw, "I didn't recognize Jaggedpaw's scent. And I could've sworn there were more kits around before I left, as if I had more siblings than just Jaggedpaw. And there were the three other kits in the nursery. When I opened my eyes, it was only Cherrypaw and Dappledpaw."

"Maybe the other one died at a young age," suggested Mangledpaw, shrugging, "As well as your other siblings."

"I once asked my mother if I had more brothers or sisters, but she said it was only myself and Jaggedpaw."

Mangledpaw frowned. There was definitely something going on that no one was supposed to know about. Mistypaw got to her paws.

"You can go take care of CanyonClan now," meowed the misty-tailed she-cat, "I need to talk to Rainpaw. Come with me. They're right beside the border."

The white-furred tom nodded. They walked in awkward silence before finally Mangledpaw padded across the border, muttering a quiet goodbye to Mistypaw.

Mistypaw was about to call out to Rainpaw when she saw Spotpaw and her friend through some bushes.

Spotpaw was staring at Rainpaw in shock. The orange-eyed she-cat took a deep breath.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Roaringbreeze, who is Jaggedpaw's father, forced him to kill Oakstump in exchange for letting Mistypaw live. Then, Roaringbreeze reveals that your parents were Clan cats?"

Rainpaw nodded.

"Wh-what?" Mistypaw choked out.

The two ForestClan cats spun around to see Mistypaw, a look of horror on her face.

"My… My brother is… a murderer?"

Rainpaw lowered her gaze. "Yes," she looked up sharply, "But if he hadn't done it, you—and I—would both be dead."

Mistypaw felt numb. Jaggedpaw had lied to her? She growled.

"He is crowfood when I find him!" she hissed, half-angry, half-relieved.

Both Spotpaw and Rainpaw looked down at their paws.

"What is it?" asked the CanyonClan exile.

"… Jaggedpaw is gone. He fled the desert and from your father—the rest of the Clan really… He's wanted, so…" Rainpaw trailed off.

"What?" Mistypaw practically yowled.

"Calm down," meowed Spotpaw.

"He'll come back," assured Rainpaw, sounding more confident than she felt. Changing the subject, she added, "Why did you come back here? I thought Mangledpaw had taken you back to the small woods."

Mistypaw shot a nervous glance at Spotpaw. Rainpaw nodded, signaling that everything was fine.

"I was talking to Mangledpaw when I remembered something," started Mistypaw. She told Rainpaw and Spotpaw of that strange cat that seemed to have picked her up, took her away, then brought her back.

"It does sound kind of stupid," admitted Mistypaw, "When I opened my eyes, the voice I had heard in the nursery before I was picked up was just my father, Roaringbreeze."

Spotpaw's gaze darted around them, giving Mistypaw and Rainpaw chills down their spines. "Maybe," whispered the spotted cat in a creepy voice, "Silentstar and Roaringbreeze are not your parents…"

There was a long silence. All three of them burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah," giggled Rainpaw, "That's a laugh!"

Mistypaw nodded in agreement, still laughing. Rainpaw managed to calm herself down.

"I have to go now. It's nearly dawn," meowed Rainpaw. She turned to Spotpaw, "Are you going to camp?"

Spotpaw nodded. "Will you be alright alone, Mistypaw?"

Mistypaw winced. "I'll manage. See you later."

The CanyonClan exile turned and headed into the small woods. Spotpaw nodded at Rainpaw before turning back to camp. The Medicine Cat apprentice dashed across the CanyonClan border, ready to help.

Spotpaw passed the Twist on the way to camp. Acidpaw was still in the top branches of the tree. He was fast asleep.

Once again feeling bad for what she said, Spotpaw muttered a quick apology, even though the black-furred apprentice couldn't hear her. Spotpaw entered camp. There was only one cat sitting there. It was Sharktooth.

The spotted apprentice fixed her gaze on her paws, scurrying past him without looking at him. Sharktooth intercepted her.

"Sorry, Sharktooth," mumbled Spotpaw, "I have to go find Lionclaw now."

"He's in the Medicine Cat den," explained Sharktooth, "He sprained one of his paws falling into a rabbit burrow. He'll be fine in a sunrise or two. Until then, I'm to mentor you with Oceanpaw."

Spotpaw looked up, her orange eyes locking with his black ones. She nodded slowly, the tips of her ears warm with embarassment.

"Hi Spotpaw!" meowed Oceanpaw enthusiastically, bounding over to them, completely ruining the moment. An exited look gleamed in her eyes, "Did you hear? We're going to do a giant training session with all of the apprentices and mentors!"

Spotpaw followed the mentor and apprentice to the Twist, locking eyes once more with Sharktooth.

_CanyonClan camp…_

Rainpaw entered the Medicine Cat den, looking for any of the other Medicine Cats. Scarletleaf was treating the same cat as the day before. It was a golden brown tom with pale blue eyes.

"You'll be fine, Coppersky," meowed Scarletleaf, "Just rest and you'll be back on your paws in no time."

"Hi Scarletleaf," greeted Rainpaw.

Scarletleaf nodded in signal that he had heard her. "Hello. I think we'll be okay with myself, Silverdiamond, and Mangledpaw. Why don't you go to PrairieClan? Whitelily hasn't returned yet, and she doesn't have an apprentice."

Rainpaw nodded. A bit of an odd thing for her to do, but it was better than nothing. She turned out of the Medicine Cat den. As she padded over to the border, a pair of ice blue eyes locked with her emerald green ones.

Rainpaw's heart skipped a beat. _Roaringbreeze!_

He hissed at her. Rainpaw scurried away.

_The Twist…_

Spotpaw, Oceanpaw, and Sharktooth were the first to arrive. Both the hunting patrol and the dawn patrol hadn't returned yet. Acidpaw was still perched at the top of the Twist, his green gaze fixed on PrairieClan's border.

The black-furred apprentice watched Rainpaw leap across some stepping-stones on the river. He watched as Spripepaw and Pantherstar joined the small group at the base of the Twist. He climbed down when the four other apprentices and their mentors appeared.

The apprentices and their mentors formed a team that had to run a course. Spotpaw was supposed to be put with Lavaflame, seeing as she had no apprentice, but Oceanpaw had **insisted** that Spotpaw stay with Sharktooth.

Acidpaw brushed past them, glaring at whoever caught his eye. He hissed at Stripepaw, just for the fun of it. He was going to be under punishment for the next two moons. The black-furred apprentice padded into the elders' den. All three of the former Warriors were fast asleep. He'd have to do his chores later.

Snarling at his bad luck, Acidpaw stormed out of the elders' den.

"Acidpaw."

Acidpaw turned to face the deputy. He glared at Lionclaw.

"What?" he spat.

"Why aren't you doing your chores?"

"The elders are sleeping."

"Go sit at camp entrance. We don't want any enemies attacking our camp."

"Fine," hissed Acidpaw, spitting the ground at Lionclaw's feet.

_PrairieClan…_

Rainpaw was totally lost. Everywhere she looked, there was tall grass. How was she supposed to navigate through this? Voices of young apprentices are what helped the Medicine Cat apprentice find her way.

"Your whole Clan must hate you!" jeered one of the apprentices. He was a silvery-blue tom with a sand-colored ear.

"That's right!" taunted another, "You're useless!"

The two apprentices were ganging up on a MountainClan apprentice. The silvery-blue one was PrairieClan, and the other was on MountainClan territory. He was a long-furred brown tom, and he smelled like rocks and mountains. He was a MountainClan cat, just like the apprentice they were taunting.

_That's awful!_ thought Rainpaw, _A MountainClan apprentice teaming up with a PrairieClan apprentice to terrorize one of their own!_

Standing on the border was a small tabby she-cat. She was quivering in fear. The MountainClan tom wouldn't let her back on her own territory. The PrairieClan apprentice would lash out at her every now and then.

"Knock it off!" snarled Rainpaw, coming forward, "Get lost, both of you!"

"What's a ForestClan apprentice doing here?" asked the silvery-blue tom, "Shouldn't you be on your own territory? Come on, Hawkpaw, let's teach this meddler a lesson!"

The MountainClan apprentice, Hawkpaw, nodded. The sand-eared PrairieClan apprentice approached Rainpaw, claws unsheathed.

"I'm a Medicine Cat apprentice, here to help Whitelily!" snapped Rainpaw, "I have free passage! Now scram!"

The silvery-blue tom with the sand ear snarled before turning around, tail swishing angrily.

"See you, Hawkpaw," he meowed before stalking away.

Hawkpaw growled at Rainpaw. "You ruined me and Seapaw's game!"

"You call that a game?" hissed Rainpaw, "Taunting one of your own? I'll be sure to let Mangledpaw know how disgusting his comrades can act."

Hawkpaw hissed and turned tail. "Next time, I'll get you, Medicine cat or not!"

Once he was gone, Rainpaw turned to the tabby she-cat, who was still on PrairieClan and MountainClan's border.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainpaw, approaching calmly.

The tabby nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"My name's Rainpaw. What's yours?"

The tabby opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Embarrassed, she nodded at Rainpaw before turning back to MountainClan territory.

"That was rude of her," muttered Rainpaw, "She didn't even thank me."

"You can't blame her."

Rainpaw blinked. "Whitelily! That she-cat! I saved her from being taunted, and she doesn't even thank me, or tell me her name!"

"It's not her fault Rainpaw," meowed Whitelily, "It's not that she doesn't want to thank you, it's that she **can't**."

"What do you mean?" asked Rainpaw, confused.

The PrairieClan Medicine cat sighed. "That was Quietpaw of MountainClan. She's mute."

_Twolegplace…_

"You WHAT?"

The ginger tom shrank back. "I don't want to be here anymore, Seth."

"You dare say that to me?"

"Just let me go!"

"You useless cat!"

The ginger tom was picked up and thrown against the fence. He looked up at Seth, terror in his eyes.

"P-please…just let me go—"

Seth clamped his fangs down on the helpless cat and smashed him against the fence again, this time holding the cat in place. The ginger tom coughed up blood and looked into Seth's fierce black eyes.

"Don't make me kill you, cat!" growled Seth, his short black-and-brown pelt bristling in anger.

"L-let… m-me…g-go…"

Seth's long jaws closed down tighter on the cat, staining his sharp teeth red. There was a small crack and the tom yowled in pain.

_ForestClan camp…_

Acidpaw looked up sharply. He was sure he had heard a cat yowl. He looked back at the Medicine Cat den. Lionclaw was conveniently asleep.

He headed straight for the Twolegplace. The Twoleg fence was covered in blood.

"Let… me… go…"

That voice! Acidpaw remembered it. That was Freddy, the kittypet! Acidpaw leaped over the fence. He blinked in shock. An enormous dog held the kittypet tight in its jaws.

Acidpaw unsheathed his claws and jumped onto the dog's back. It howled in pain, releasing Freddy. The kittypet hit the ground and didn't get up.

The dog shook ferociously, trying to get Acidpaw's claws out of his fur. The black-furred apprentice bit into the dog's scruff. The dog smashed itself against the fence, forcing Acidpaw off.

The dog opened his jaws wide, preparing to end Acidpaw's life, a shrill cry came from the Twolegplace. The dog turned and wagged its stump of a tail.

"Oh my poor Seth!" squeaked the Twoleg, "Are you getting rid of those bad kitties?"

The Twoleg and the dog disappeared into the Twoleg's nest.

Sighing in relief, Acidpaw turned and looked at Freddy. His ginger fur was soaked in blood.

"Seth… Please… L-leave me… alone…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," meowed Acidpaw.

"The Clan cats!" Freddy choked out, "Th-thank you! I thought… I was g-going to d-die…"

Acidpaw helped Freddy to his paws. The ginger tom was only a bit smaller than him

"I'll be right back," meowed Acidpaw.

Freddy's eyes widened in shock. "You're just g-going to l-leave me here?"

"I'm not strong enough to carry you over the fence. I'm getting help."

"He'll come back!" screeched Freddy, "Seth will come back, and he'll kill me!"

"Acidpaw!"

The black-furred apprentice looked up. Standing on the top of the fence was none other than Lionclaw. He didn't look pleased.

"I told you to guard camp! There's no one there now, and it could easily be overtaken by another Clan!" hissed Lionclaw, "And you're in a Twoleg garden, no less! Get back to camp immediately!"

Acidpaw ignored him completely.

"Are you listening to me?" roared Lionclaw.

"No."

Lionclaw was furious now. Just as he was about to lecture the black-furred apprentice, Acidpaw spoke up again.

"If you can't see, I'm trying to find a way to get the injured kittypet out of here and you're breaking my train of thought."

Lionclaw blinked. He hadn't even noticed Freddy.

"Great StarClan…"

"Exactly."

Lionclaw leaped off the fence, careful not to put too much weight on his sprained leg.

"What are his injuries? How bad are they?" he looked at Freddy and gasped, "You… aren't fully grown! How old are you?"

"Eight moons," mumbled the kittypet, his eyes closing.

"Try digging a hole under the fence," meowed Lionclaw, "We might be able to escape like that."

"Are you a mousebrain?" hissed Acidpaw, "Wake up and smell the fresh-kill, Lionclaw! Do you want to kill him? Moving him will make it worse! Stuffing an injured cat through a hole is a really stupid idea, 'honorable deputy'!"

Lionclaw growled but remained silent, knowing that Acidpaw was right.

"Then what do we do? I will not leave an unseasoned apprentice alone in a dangerous place!"

Acidpaw's fur stood on end. "How dare you call me unseasoned! You know perfectly well that I'm as good as any Warrior!"

"A true Warrior does not attack a helpless cat that is too sick to defend itself!" Lionclaw shot back.

"Blueclaw was just fine!" snarled Acidpaw.

"Even if he were, there was no reason to attack him!"

"He was not innocent! He was stalking Rainpaw!"

"Prove it, you runt of an apprentice!"

That was the last straw. Acidpaw leaped at Lionclaw, aiming for his injured front paw. Before Lionclaw had a chance to react, the black-furred apprentice's teeth sunk into the deputy's paw and heard a satisfying crack.

Lionclaw howled in pain. There was a loud meow of shock coming from the top of fence. Acidpaw glanced up and saw the ForestClan leader.

Pantherstar stood gaping at the enraged apprentice. Slowly, Acidpaw released the deputy's paw.

_Great StarClan… _thought Acidpaw, realizing what he had done to his own Clanmate, _I am in so much trouble._

_The Twist…_

Spotpaw, Sharktooth, and Oceanpaw were walking back to camp from the training event. It was fun, but tiring.

Spotpaw was trying to remember where she had seen that cat who looked just like Mistypaw. She was a really young apprentice then… just out of the nursery. She remembered that Indigokit and Stormkit hadn't been born yet, and Rainpaw, Lynxpaw, and Wolfpaw were only a few moons old, and the others in the nursery were Lavaflame's three kits. She stopped. Three kits? Or four?

"What is it, Spotpaw?" asked Sharktooth.

"Did Lavaflame have more than three kits?"

Sharktooth sighed. He nodded.

"There used to be four," he replied, "There was a badger attack, and we were trying to get the kits to safety, but… one of them got left behind. We coming straight back for her, but when Lavaflame entered the nursery, she was gone."

"Yeah," sighed Oceanpaw, "I remember her. I didn't see her—my eyes weren't open yet, but Lavaflame told me her name."

"What was it?" asked Spotpaw, a sinking feeling rising in her belly.

"Mistykit."

"Oh my StarClan…"

Spotpaw dashed away, heading straight for the small woods. Her joke earlier had been correct. Roaringbreeze and Silentstar were not Mistypaw's parents. It all made sense. The voice Mistypaw had heard was Roaringbreeze, and he had stolen her from ForestClan in the chaos of the badger attack.

"Mistypaw!" called Spotpaw, bursting through the undergrowth.

The CanyonClan exile looked at Spotpaw strangely.

"What is it?"

"I was right! Roaringbreeze and Silentstar aren't—"

"SPOTPAW! BEHIND YOU!" shrieked Mistypaw.

A horrible pain spread like fire through Spotpaw's entire body. The spotted apprentice looked up into hard black eyes.

Spotpaw was now caught in the jaws of an enormous badger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 reviews before I continue, please. Next chapter already has three pages.

Just in case you were wondering, Seth is a Doberman. I think Dobermans are awesome, and am really against them always being evil, but it just seemed to fit Seth. I envisioned him automatically like that.

Does anyone know who can draw the Clan cats from this story? I have Hawktalon, but it really isn't great.


	9. It's Your Fault

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan:** Thanks for reviewing! Your guess is wrong. (Acidpaw: -laughs to himself- Moonstar: Awww… Acidpaw is laughing! -hugs Acidpaw-)

**Mintytooth: **-ominous voice- You shall see. Mweheheheheheh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

**It's Your Fault**

Spotpaw felt her own blood in her throat. She coughed once, and saw that her paws were drenched in the scarlet liquid.

She looked up, her vision blurring. The spotted apprentice saw Mistypaw, a terrified look in her eyes. Her vision suddenly failed completely as she blacked out.

Mistypaw looked at Spotpaw in the fangs of the badger. She was frozen to the spot in fear. Suddenly, two cats came bursting through the trees.

One of them was silvery-gray tom, his black eyes blazing with fury. The other was a sand-colored apprentice. The two of them leaped onto the badger and clawed at it ferociously. Mistypaw growled and attacked the badger as well, furious at herself for not doing that in the first place.

Spotpaw was watching the entire scene take place. It was as if she was as if she wasn't there. She saw her own body hanging limply in the badger's mouth.

"How am I here?" she asked out loud, "Am I dead, or what?"

She must be in StarClan. She quickly pushed away that thought as she saw Sharktooth and Oceanpaw appear and start fighting off the badger. She was amazed how well Sharktooth and his apprentice worked together. They were going all-out to save her life, and she grinned when she saw Mistypaw join them, equal determination in her eyes.

Spotpaw sighed. Now that she was dead… she would never get the chance—her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming up behind her.

"Shhhh," hushed the cat. She motioned with her tail to keep watching.

Spotpaw looked down. Her own body was lying motionless on the ground. Sharktooth was right next to her, nudging her head softly. Mistypaw was standing a few mouselengths away, her head bowed. Oceanpaw was licking a cut on her flank distractedly, her eyes clouded with sorrow. The badger was gone.

"I'm really dead," whispered Spotpaw, her voice wavering.

"No," meowed the cat behind her.

Spotpaw jumped. She had almost forgotten that cat was there. She turned around and gasped.

She saw a black cat with acid green eyes.

"Who are you?" meowed Spotpaw.

"My name is Acidcloud," she meowed, "I am from StarClan."

"They sent you to get me, didn't they?"

"It is not your time to join StarClan," replied Acidcloud, "It would hurt your loved ones so much for you to die. You may join StarClan if your injuries do not heal, but for now… you are alive."

There was a bright flash of light and Spotpaw blinked open her eyes.

"Spotpaw!" yowled Sharktooth, "You're alive!"

Mistypaw bounded forward. "Thank StarClan!"

"We have to get her back to camp!" Oceanpaw cut in.

Spotpaw felt Sharktooth pick her up gently. It was a good thing that she was one of the smaller apprentices.

Mistypaw sighed in relief. Oceanpaw gave her a strange look.

"Who are you?" Oceanpaw blurted out, "Why do I feel like I know you, but have never seen you?"

"I don't know," replied Mistypaw. Her eyes narrowed, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"What's your name?"

Suddenly, Lavaflame burst through the trees, followed by Tigerpelt and Lynxpaw.

"What's going on? I heard yowls! This place reeks of badger! Sharktooth just left carrying Spotpaw! What in StarClan's name happened?" her gaze darted around, landing on Mistypaw. Lavaflame seemed to study her for a moment. She gasped, stepping back, "Mistykit!"

_PrairieClan…_

"She's mute."

Rainpaw blinked. "You mean she can't talk?"

Whitelily nodded. "That's right. Scarletleaf told me that when she was born, her vocal chords were really weak and she couldn't make a noise. Chances are, she'll never be able to speak."

"That's so unfair!" meowed Rainpaw, "Those other apprentices are attacking her and she's powerless to stop them!"

"There are cats attacking her?" asked Whitelily in concern, "I knew she wasn't favored in her Clan, and sometimes teased, but attacked?"

"Yeah! Just a moment ago, she was on the border here. There were these two apprentices—I think their names were Hawkpaw and Seapaw—weren't letting her cross to her own territory!"

Whitelily growled. "I always knew Seapaw was never a good cat, but how could he go down to this level?"

Rainpaw shook her head. "I just don't understand cats like that."

The two made their way through the tall grass until they arrived at a large clearing.

"Welcome to PrairieClan camp," meowed Whitelily, "May I ask why you came in the first place?"

"Scarletleaf sent me. He said that you hadn't been at CanyonClan at dawn."

Whitelily sighed. "Yeah. So many bad things have happened."

"Like what?"

"Remember when Goldwhisker fell down the canyon and broke his leg?" asked Whitelily. Rainpaw nodded. "The damage is unfixable. He can't walk on all four legs anymore. He's joined the elders. Orangeear, a senior Warrior, is deputy now. I left CanyonClan and didn't come back because Sleekbrook was kitting."

"I thought Goldwhisker said she had kitted the day before!"

"She did. She had three healthy kits: Spottedkit, Smallkit, and Rowankit. But there were still four unborn kits. She started kitting again after I came to help CanyonClan."

"How is she now?"

The two cats were standing in front of the nursery, which was a hollow tree stump. Whitelily's head was bowed.

"I didn't make it. She's dead."

Rainpaw was silent. "Her mate must be devastated," she meowed after a while.

"Her mate is dead too. He… he ate deathberries, right after he named the last of his unnamed kits," Whitelily's eyes clouded with grief, "Sleekbrook was my sister."

"I'm so sorry," mumbled Rainpaw.

"Could you help me take care of her kits?" asked Whitelily.

Rainpaw nodded. Seven kits was a lot to handle. The two cats entered the nursery.

_Twolegplace…_

"How could you, Acidpaw?" Pantherstar's voice was hardly more than a whisper, "Attack your own Clanmate…"

"He called me a runt!" snapped Acidpaw, "Who cares, anyway? Help me, you useless ball of fur!"

"Don't talk to your leader like that!" snarled Lionclaw, licking his injured paw.

"… That's a kittypet, Acidpaw," meowed Pantherstar.

"No… I hadn't realized," replied Acidpaw, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "This is just great. We've got a deputy with anger problems—"

"Look who's talking," muttered Lionclaw.

Acidpaw ignored him and went on, "And now we have a Clan leader who's nothing but a coward and who doesn't have the guts to take an injured cat into the Clan. What is this world coming to?"

Pantherstar growled. "Fine. I'll carry him, but you must help me, Acidpaw. Lionclaw, can you walk?"

"More or less," meowed the deputy.

Pantherstar and Acidpaw started to claw their way up the fence, but before they could make any progress, a black and brown blur burst from the Twoleg nest.

"Where is that runt?" snarled the dog, "I'll kill him!"

"Go, Acidpaw! Faster!" yowled Pantherstar.

Acidpaw tugged Freddy to the top of the fence. The sudden weight caused Acidpaw to lose balance, and he and Freddy dropped to the ground, Freddy landing right on Acidpaw's back.

Acidpaw winced, but managed to squirm free. He leaped on top of the fence. Pantherstar was backed up against the fence, one of the dog's hind paws pinning her there. Seth was facing Lionclaw, who was nearly defenseless with his injured front paw.

With a snarl of anger, Acidpaw dove off the fence and latched onto the dog's paw. It howled, releasing Pantherstar. She slid down the fence, gasping for breath.

Seth kicked Acidpaw, also sending him flying into the fence. He scrambled to his paws.

The dog was a tail-length away from Lionclaw. Pantherstar made a move to go help him.

"Run! Come on!" yowled Pantherstar, "You're my brother! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

Lionclaw dashed under the dog's legs, running behind Patherstar. They reached the fence on the ForestClan border.

"Go!" panted Lionclaw, "I'll be right behind you!"

Pantherstar nodded and clawed her way up the fence. Acidpaw followed. The dog was less than a foxlength away from them.

Acidpaw was on top of the fence, along with Pantherstar.

"Come on, Lionclaw!" meowed Pantherstar, "You can make it! Just a bit further!"

Lionclaw dug his claws into the fence. He reached out with the other to get a strong grip. He placed his injured paw on the fence. A burning pain ran through his leg. He tried desperately to claw his way up with only one set of front claws. Pantherstar reached out her paw, trying to grab onto him.

Lionclaw's paw brushed against Pantherstar's. So close…

"You're going to make it, Lionclaw!" encouraged Patherstar.

Pantherstar reached over to latch onto Lionclaw's scruff with her teeth. Just as she was about to pull Lionclaw to safety, he was tugged down.

"Lionclaw!" yowled Pantherstar.

The Clan deputy was now in the teeth of the enormous dog. Desperately, Lionclaw tried to pull himself back to the fence, but there was only a loud crack.

The ForestClan leader prepared to leap.

"No, Pantherstar!" rasped Lionclaw, "Run! I'm not worth it! You'll find another deputy!"

"No Lionclaw! I can help you! I sill have nine lives!"

"No…" Lionclaw's voice softened, "You'll endanger the kits… They only have one life… Redstar wouldn't want that… want them to die…"

Seth shook Lionclaw, his blood covering the fence and the Twoleg garden. His eyes glazed over and he went limp.

"LIONCLAW!"

Acidpaw gripped Pantherstar's scruff, pulling her off the fence. They fell to the other side. Acidpaw pinned Pantherstar down.

"What kits was Lionclaw talking about?" he demanded.

"Let me go, Acidpaw!" screeched Pantherstar, "LIONCLAW!"

"Answer my question, mother," snarled Acidpaw.

Pantherstar suddenly pushed Acidpaw off with an incredible amount of strength.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" howled the Clan leader, "YOU ATTACKED HIM! HE COULDN'T FIGHT! HE COULDN'T ESCAPE! IF YOU HAD JUST OBEYED HIS ORDERS, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?"

"YOU HATED HIM!"

"I DON'T WISH DEATH ON OTHERS! DO YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER?"

Suddenly, Snakefang and Hawktalon burst through the trees.

"What's going on?" yowled Hawktalon.

Acidpaw's fur flattened. He looked away. "I'm taking the kittypet back to the Clan. He's lucky he hasn't died of blood loss yet."

The black-furred apprentice stood next to the injured tom.

"I could use some help," he spat.

Snakefang nodded and helped Acidpaw pick up Freddy.

The two walked toward camp slowly.

Hawktalon looked at Pantherstar.

"What's going on?" he asked again, this time more softly.

"Lionclaw…" whispered Pantherstar.

Hawktalon's eyes widened. "He's…"

"Dead."

_ForestClan camp…_

There was no Medicine cat in camp. Acidpaw was about to leave to fetch Silverdiamond at CanyonClan. Both Spotpaw and Freddy were in the Medicine Cat den.

Sharktooth was there too, as well as Lynxpaw, who had left Tigerpelt's side to come see Spotpaw. They couldn't help much since both Silverdiamond and Rainpaw were out of camp. They had enough sense to cover their wounds with cobwebs.

Acidpaw ran towards the CanyonClan border. He saw Wolfpaw in the top branches of the Twist as he passed. She was probably crying again. She was really sensitive.

Acidpaw crossed over the CanyonClan border with amazing ease. The canyon's steep slope was easy for him to go down.

As he arrived in CanyonClan camp, he was greeted with hostile glares.

"I'm here for Silverdiamond," Acidpaw meowed to Scarletleaf.

"Mangledpaw will escort you to Silentstar's den. That's where she is now."

"Oh, so I need supervision now, do I?" snarled Acidpaw.

Mangledpaw led Acidpaw out of the Medicine Cat den.

"Was… was Blueclaw really stalking Rainpaw?" he asked.

"He was! I saw him from the top of the canyon!" replied Acidpaw. His eyes narrowed, "You don't value my opinion, do you?"

"No!" Mangledpaw shook his head, "I believe you! Blueclaw hadn't been checked for greencough yet, so there's no proof he was sick."

"Finally somebody trusts me!" meowed Acidpaw, exasperated.

They arrived at Silentstar's den. Mangledpaw entered.

"Silverdiamond?" he called.

Acidpaw couldn't hear everything they were saying, but he assumed that Mangledpaw had relayed his message, because Silverdiamond came out of the leader's den.

"What is it, Acidpaw?" she spat out his name with a particular distaste.

"There are injured cats back at camp," meowed Acidpaw, oblivious to the disgust in her voice, "There was a kittypet that was attacked by a dog, and Spotpaw who was attacked by a badger."

"Great StarClan!" gasped Silverdiamond. Her eyes narrowed, "You aren't lying are you?"

Acidpaw smirked. "You would be prepared to risk me being right? Why don't you stay here and see who dies?"

Silverdiamond growled. "Fine. I'm coming back to camp. I'm warning you, Acidpaw, if this is some kind of sick joke—"

"I wouldn't lie about this."

Silverdiamond nodded and reluctantly followed Acidpaw to the border. She told Mangledpaw to take care of Silentstar.

_Small woods…_

Oceanpaw was the first to break the silence.

"Mother… this is… Mistykit? The one that got taken away by badgers?"

"Badgers?" Mistypaw asked blankly.

"Yes…" meowed Lavaflame, "You were one of my kits. There was a badger attack. You disappeared… we all thought you were dead. Your father was devastated. He loved you so much, and he spent a lot of time with you. Don't you remember?"

"Th-that's impossible!" protested Mistypaw, "I'm a pure CanyonClan cat! My parents are Silentstar and Roaringbreeze!"

"You look just like her, though," argued Lavaflame, "Mistykit looked just like you! The same markings and everything! Now I see that we even have the same eyes!"

"This has got to be a coincidence! I was raised in CanyonClan! And besides, I have my mother's eyes!"

"Exactly! **I'm** your mother! Of course you've got my eyes!"

"I meant Silentstar!"

"What's a CanyonClan cat doing here, anyway?" meowed Tigerpelt.

The others ignored him and kept arguing.

"—And I was tiny until I had a huge growth spurt at around thirteen moons old!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M SMALL?"

"See? She even has my temper! Tigerpelt, isn't it true that I had the most awful temper when I was an apprentice?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"I have to admit," whispered Tigerpelt to Oceanpaw, "Your mother did have a very bad temper."

"It's fun seeing my mother argue with an apprentice as if she were one as well," giggled Oceanpaw.

"You aren't my mother," meowed Mistypaw, "There's just no way."

Oceanpaw seemed to suddenly remember something. "Wait!" she meowed, "I told Spotpaw about what happened to Mistykit—our Mistykit—and she suddenly ran off. Then the badger came."

"She knows something that we don't," added Tigerpelt.

"Let's go see if she's awake yet," Lavaflame meowed, "Then we'll see."

The others nodded, though Mistypaw followed them hesitantly.

_Great StarClan… what have I gotten myself into?_

_PrairieClan nursery…_

Four pairs of eyes stared at Rainpaw as she entered the nursery.

"Those are the other queens' kits," meowed Whitelily, "Sleekbrook's are over here."

Rainpaw followed the PrairieClan Medicine Cat's gaze. There she saw seven tiny, quivering forms. Seven kits: three that were looking healthy, the others looking awful. None of their eyes were open yet.

"The queens will only take care of Sleekbrook's three first born kits. They think that all the others are cursed by StarClan," explained Whitelily sadly.

"Whitelily?" called a voice, "I can't take care of Smallkit right now."

A white she-cat with a brown tail entered appeared.

"Why not, Mapletail?" asked Whitelily, "You're not scared of her being cursed too?"

Mapletail flinched. "That's not it. Goldentail is going to see her brother. He's really been depressed since he fell down the canyon. Until she comes back, I'm taking care of Violetkit and Tigerkit."

"That's fine, I guess—" Whitelily was cut off when a tortoishell she-cat with a golden colored tail came in.

"He won't talk to anyone," she wailed, "Not even to me!"

"The kits will be fine on their own for a while," meowed Mapletail, "Come, Goldentail, I'll help you cheer up Goldwhisker."

The two queens padded out of the nursery.

"That was odd," meowed Rainpaw.

Whitelily shook her head. "They don't seem to care about their kits. Only Sleekbrook," her voice wavered when she said her dead sister's name, "Seemed to really care."

Rainpaw remained silent.

"I guess I'll introduce you to the kits," meowed Whitelily. She signaled to the smallest of the healthy looking ones, "This is Smallkit…"

Smallkit was a tiny she-cat with long black fur.

"They're so tiny…" whispered Rainpaw,

"Of course they are," laughed Whitelily, "They were born yesterday. It's funny that they're all she-cats."

Whitelily continued to tell Rainpaw each of the kits' names.

"Smallkit, Spottedkit, Rowankit, Nightkit, Graykit, and Flickerkit," recited Rainpaw. She frowned, "I thought you said there were seven of them."

Whitelily gasped. "Where's Sleekkit? She was Sleekbrook's spitting image! Tigerfoot's favorite before he died. Oh, StarClan, please don't let her be dead!"

"Um… She's over here…" mewed a tiny voice.

Rainpaw and Whitelily spun around and saw one of the other queen's kits. He was a small ginger tom with bold black stripes. His eyeteeth stuck out onto his lower lip. He was sitting next to a tiny silver she-kit who had one black stripe that stretched from the tip of her tail, running along her spine and ending at the tip of her right ear.

"Tigerkit!" gasped Whitelily, "Don't you hurt her! I don't know what your mother has been telling you, but that kit is not cursed!"

Tigerkit blinked his enormous amber eyes.

"I don't think she's cursed," he mewed.

Whitelily smiled. "Good. None of her siblings are cursed either."

Tigerkit nodded. "I know. My mother tells us that because she's worried about us."

"You should go back to your littermates," meowed Whitelily, "Your mother can get so angry sometimes."

"Yeah," sighed the kit. He turned back to his sister, Violetkit, who was sleeping.

"He seemed pretty decent," meowed Rainpaw, "He doesn't seem influenced by his mother at all."

"That's probably because Blackfire is his father. That cat is so easygoing, it's kind of scary."

Rainpaw nodded. She glanced outside the nursery.

"It's late. I should probably be going home soon."

"I'll come with you to the border," offered Whitelily.

Rainpaw nodded and the two of them set off toward the PrairieClan border.

_ForestClan camp…_

Silverdiamond entered the Medicine Cat den. She was shocked to see both Spotpaw and some other cat lying on piles of moss in her den. Acidpaw had not been telling a lie. She looked around. Where was Acidpaw now? He had probably slunk off to mope in the top branches of the Twist. Come to think of it, Wolfpaw had been going to the Twist a lot as well.

Silverdiamond got back to the task at hand. She moved forward, getting some horsetail from the cracks where she stored the herbs.

The ForestClan Medicine cat turned to her patients and went to work.

Acidpaw watched from the den's entrance. He didn't notice the cat that approached from behind him.

"Acidpaw."

The black-furred apprentice turned and saw Mistypaw and Pantherstar.

He blinked, but regained his emotionless face quickly. "What?"

"You knew she was in the Small Woods?" asked Pantherstar, flicking her tail at Mistypaw.

"What's it to you?" snapped Acidpaw.

Pantherstar suddenly lunged forward, catching Acidpaw off guard. She pinned him down, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that," she hissed.

"Why? Are you afraid that an apprentice has more common sense than you do?" Acidpaw asked calmly.

Pantherstar snarled and let him up.

"For addressing your leader like that, fourteen sunrises of no training or leaving camp. Now you can't go to the Twist to mope."

"It's not like I was any better off before," Acidpaw meowed casually, "You do remember the punishment that Lionclaw gave me, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Pantherstar briskly, "You will continue his punishment as well."

"At least he isn't around to hassle me anymore," the words slipped out before he could think.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" shrieked Pantherstar, "DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD? THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR FORCING HIM TO LEAVE CAMP!"

Acidpaw flattened his ears in submission and slunk into the apprentice den.

"Wh-what happened to Lionclaw?" asked Oceanpaw.

Pantherstar spun around. Lavaflame and her kits, Oceanpaw, Shadepaw, and Breezepaw, were staring at her in shock.

"I meant to break it to you in a more calm way…" muttered the Clan leader. She bowed her head, "Lionclaw… A dog… He was killed. I'm so sorry."

Shock flooded the faces of the four cats.

"Where's his body?" whispered Lavaflame shakily, "I… I want to say goodbye."

"We couldn't get to it," meowed Pantherstar, "The dog was right there. There was just no way—"

"I'm going to get him," mumbled Breezepaw. He looked at his siblings, "Are any of you coming?"

His mother and sisters nodded.

"I'm coming too," meowed Pantherstar, "He's my deputy and it's my duty to go retrieve his body."

"I'll come too," added Mistypaw, "I'll prove that I'm an innocent cat, and that I would never harm a Medicine Cat."

Shadepaw and Breezepaw looked at her a bit nervously, but they nodded.

"Let's go," meowed Pantherstar.

"I don't think so."

The cats spun around. Silverdiamond was sitting at the mouth of her den. Her orange eyes glittered.

"You're going straight to the nursery, Pantherstar," growled Silverdiamond, "I know that you're expecting Redstar's second litter of kits."

Pantherstar bowed her head. "Right away, Silverdiamond."

"That must be why she was so shocked when Redstar chose her as next deputy," whispered Lavaflame. She turned to the others, "Let's go."

The four cats made their way to the Twolegplace.

They arrived at the fence. It was covered in blood. Lavaflame choked back a sob. The four of them leaped onto the fence. They saw Lionclaw's lifeless body sprawled out on the ground, mangled and covered in blood. His eyes stared ahead sightlessly.

"Lionclaw…" whispered Lavaflame.

The four of them and Mistypaw leaped down. They approached the dead deputy. Lavaflame closed his eyes. She was about to speak when a loud cry of shock came from Mistypaw.

"What is it?" asked Oceanpaw.

"I remember! I recognize his scent! He really is my father!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

19 reviews before I continue. I only get two reviews per chapter! (cries). It's really sad. I know there are people reading the story, but no one is reviewing (except for my current reviewers. You guys rock!)! Is my anonymous reviewer block on?

I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR SECOND CHANCE! (gasps) I know where the story is headed, but I don't know how to get there, you know what I mean?

Sorry for rambling. Please REVIEW!


	10. Prophecies, A Harsh Reminder

**Disclaimer: **No.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonstar of FireClan: **The real Mistypaw (my beta) actually acts like that. Cats can have up to twelve kits. Just a note: Acidcloud is **extremely **important. I see you're a Lionclaw fan (insert sarcasm) it was actually really tempting to kill him off. Yes… disaster. Mweheheheheh… The deadline is not dead, she has four moons now. As for the last question… maybe… you'll have to read to find out. I'm glad I make you laugh!

**Mintytooth: **Yes. Poor Acidpaw. Maybe I'll do something nice to him today… Redstar died three moons ago. You! Update! I want to know what happens! Pwease?

THANK YOU TO MY BETA, **MISTYTAIL**!!! (throws plushies everywhere for the awesome reviewers and the awesome beta) Those of you who are reading the story, but not reviewing… please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

**Prophecies—a Harsh Reminder**

"I remember! I recognize his scent! He really is my father!"

"If this were a happy moment," replied Lavaflame, her voice wavering, "I would've said I told you so."

"Let's bring him back to camp," muttered Breezepaw.

Lavaflame, Mistypaw, Shadepaw, and Breezepaw lifted Lionclaw's body. Their heads were bowed. Oceanpaw was leading the way, her head down as well. The five cats made their way toward the ForestClan side of the fence.

Mistypaw was completely lost in thought. How was this possible? It explained her preference for the forest grounds and her ability to hunt there easily. It was also a reason as to why Roaringbreeze didn't really like her… but that also meant that Jaggedpaw was not her blood brother. She wondered if he knew that. She wondered if her mother knew that. Tigerpelt was right. Spotpaw definitely knew something the others didn't. Her head hurt now from thinking.

She looked up. It was getting dark. It was cold too. Mistypaw shivered. Leaf-bare was coming. She had never experienced leaf-bare before. Last leaf-bare, she was a newborn. It seemed like greenleaf because of the desert. CanyonClan had two camps: Their camp for the warm seasons in the canyon, and the camp for the cold seasons in the desert.

Suddenly, a black shape caught her eye. What in StarClan's name was that? It looked like an overgrown fox. She could only see the silhouette. Wait… Was that a coyote? Those only lived deep in the desert though. No, it was something else, but what? Mistypaw squinted. It turned its gleaming eyes on her, then looked at Oceanpaw, whose head was still bowed.

The small apprentice's eyes widened.

"OCEANPAW LOOK OUT!"

The sand-colored she-cat's head shot up. She froze in shock as an enormous black and brown creature hovered over her.

"Where are you, Runty?" it snarled.

"OCEANPAW, RUN!" yowled Lavaflame.

_I hear you… but my legs… they don't work! Why can't I move? StarClan help me! Mother! Mother, help me! Hel—_

A small black blur shoved Oceanpaw out of the way. Oceanpaw rolled to the side panting and shaking. She stared reassuring herself.

"I'm okay… I'm alive… It's okay… Everything's okay… Wait… No, it's not okay… What happened to—"

"SHADEPAW!" screeched Lavaflame.

The small black apprentice hung in the dog's deadly jaws. She focused her rapidly blurring vision on her mother. Blood dripped onto the grass from her bite wounds.

"Mommy… help… help… help me… mommy… mom…" She coughed out blood. The dog dropped her to the ground.

"Oh goodie," snarled the dog, "More little creatures I can destroy. Foolish things. You have no business on my territory—"

Three cats flung themselves off the fence and at the dog, who shook them off effortlessly.

"Back off, disgusting beast!" snarled Falconbeak.

"Don't mess with us!" added Snakefang, "Turn around and never come back!"

The dog looked at all the three warriors in turn. Its gaze landed on Hawktalon.

"I remember you!" it snarled, "You're the one that saved Runty from my wrath! He only escaped with a bite in his shoulder. Remember this, you rat-brained cats: I will kill each and every one of you! Watch out!"

Seth turned around and went through the dog door of the Twoleg nest.

"Glad that's over," meowed Falconbeak. He snorted, "It'll probably be too stupid to remember to want to kill us."

"Shadepaw…"

"StarClan no…" breathed Hawktalon.

Lavaflame was crouched over her black kit. "Shadepaw… It'll be okay. Hang in there."

"Mommy," whispered Shadepaw her voice no louder than a whisper, "I… I don't… want to die… not yet… mommy… help… mom… please help me… mommy… don't go… no… don't… don't… I'm scared… mom…"

The young she-cat fell silent. The rise and fall of her chest stopped. Her eyes glazed over and became sightless.

"SHADEPAW!!!"

_MountainClan camp…_

Thunder roared loudly, making Scarletleaf jump. "Something bad is about to happen," he muttered, "I can feel it."

There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud meow of shock.

Scarletleaf burst out of MountainClan camp, which was a large cave in the mountain. He saw Silvermask, the Clan deputy, shaking slightly.

"Sorrelstar is dead," he whispered.

"What?" yowled Scarletleaf. He bounded forward and gasped.

There lay Sorrelstar, dead, a large burn mark from her right ear to the tip of her tail.

"Wh-what happened to her?" asked Scarletleaf, stunned.

"She was coming down from the mountain, and she was struck by lightning!" explained Littlebreeze.

"I think it's an omen!" meowed a long-furred brown tom.

Scarletleaf's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had always felt a bad vibe from Hawkpaw. Was he speaking truthfully about this omen of his, or was it a lie? By now, most of the Clan had gathered around.

"What sort of omen?" asked Splashlily, an elderly white-and-gray she-cat.

"Notice the shape of that burn mark," explained Hawkpaw, "It is the same mark as the black stripe on Sleekkit, that cursed kit from PrairieClan. I am sure some of you know what I mean."

"You can't blame a kit!" yowled Scarletleaf. His protest was drowned out by yowls of approval.

Hawkpaw went on. "Now you may be wondering about how we were cursed by a kit from another Clan. Well I'll tell you. There was once a very old prophecy that was never solved, yet never realized. I'm talking about the prophecy of the Curse-Carrier."

"The Curse-Carrier!" yowled Roughbreeze, an incredibly old tabby tom, "That prophecy was told when I was a kit! Some say that it was a prophecy from the future!"

"Yes!" agreed Wetfeather, Roughbreeze's identical brother, who was once a Medicine Cat, "It went like this:"

All three elders began to recite the prophecy.

"**There will be a cat,**

**Overlooked and ignored,**

**Thought to be weak,**

**But in fact,**

**The most dangerous of them all,**

**A cat whose gaze **

**Can freeze mountains**

**Kill many**

**Force innocents into war**

**A power of destruction**

**That life itself cannot control**

**It contains the souls of the exiled**

**A black, twisted heart,**

**Without saying a word,**

**It can bring forth chaos,**

**The Carrier of the Curses."**

"What does this have to do with anything?" yowled Scarletleaf.

"A lot of things," it was Mangledpaw who spoke.

"What cat is overlooked, ignored, and seemingly weak?" asked Hawkpaw.

"Are there any?" one of the Warriors put in.

"Yes. Right now, the mountain is frozen, figuratively speaking," meowed Mangledpaw, "We currently have no leader. Therefore, the flow of MountainClan itself has been stopped, or _frozen_, if you prefer."

"Who would've thought…" meowed another Warrior, "But who is this cat?"

"The freezing of the mountain is a disaster. It is _chaos_," Hawkpaw emphasized the word 'chaos', "Who can bring forth chaos, but won't speak a word?"

The rest of the Clan was silent.

It dawned on Scarletleaf. _Oh no…_

"I'll tell you!" yowled Hawkpaw, stepping forward, toward a small tabby she-cat. He flicked his tail at her, "That, cats of MountainClan, is the Curse-Carrier!"

The she-cat stepped back, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Quietpaw!" snarled Wetfeather, "It all makes perfect sense! She doesn't speak a word! Ever!"

"And I saw her at the PrairieClan border, too!" added Hawkpaw, "She was probably coming back with the curse of that kit with the stripe. That stripe that is _identical to the burn mark on Sorrelstar_! Think of the destruction mentioned in the prophecy! What will happen if we let her stay here?"

Yowls and shrieks went through the crowd of gathered cats.

"Kill her!"

"Blind her!"

"Exile!"

Hawkpaw looked at Silvermask. "What are you going to do, Silver_star_?"

Silvermask was shaking. He glanced at his brother, Flameshadow. The ginger and black tom nodded.

The new leader opened his mouth, looking into Quietpaw's eyes.

_I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do… _"Exile!"

Quietpaw's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

The Clan started chanting. "Exile! Exile!"

"Don't show your face here again!" snarled Roughbreeze.

"If you put one paw on MountainClan territory after sunrise, my Warriors may kill!" meowed Silvermask, a hint of regret in his voice.

Quietpaw blinked back tears. She turned and fled MountainClan territory.

_ForestClan camp…_

Pantherstar was at the base of the Treestump. Shadepaw's body was in front of her. Oceanpaw padded up to Pantherstar.

"What is it, Oceanpaw?" asked the leader.

"Well… I… The dog was going to kill me, but Shadepaw… Shadepaw was the one who shoved me out the way! Like… like a true Warrior!"

Pantherstar's eyes softened.

"Cats of ForestClan!" she yowled, "Please join me here for an important meeting!"

Most of the Clan was already gathered, but those who weren't came forward. Pantherstar opened her mouth.

"Those of you who were there when Shadepaw died knew that she saved Oceanpaw's life. She had the courage of a Warrior to do what she did."

There were many yowls of approval.

"I call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has learned the Warrior code and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a Warrior," Pantherstar hesitated for a second before continuing, "She will be know as Shadelion, because she showed as much courage as a Warrior of LionClan when she paid the ultimate price for saving her sister."

"Shadelion! Shadelion!" chanted the Clan.

"Lionclaw was a noble deputy. Pure-hearted and kind. We shall always honor him," Pantherstar went on. Acidpaw resisted the urge to snort, "I say these words before the body of Lionclaw. The new deputy will be Falconbeak!"

Falconbeak nodded. "I won't fail you, Pantherstar."

"Falconbeak! Falconbeak!" the Clan chanted.

"Spotpaw is currently without a mentor," meowed Pantherstar. She looked at Foxclaw, "Foxclaw, I know you have just lost your apprentice, but are you willing to take Spotpaw when she is fully recovered?"

Foxclaw nodded.

"The meeting is over, then," Pantherstar was about to turn back to the nursery.

"What about the Gathering?" asked Acidpaw, "It's tonight. We're late already."

"I nearly forgot. Falconbeak, Wolfpaw, Stripepaw, Rainpaw, Hawktalon, and…" Pantherstar hesitated, "Acidpaw. The meeting is over now. Hurry and go."

Acidpaw blinked. That was unexpected. His punishment was not supposed to let him go to the Gatherings. Stripepaw hissed furiously. The black-furred apprentice growled back.

"Come on!" called Falconbeak, "We're late as it is!"

Wolfpaw walked next to Stripepaw. He ignored her and went up to Rainpaw.

"Hi Rainpaw, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Wolfpaw isn't," she replied, hoping Stripepaw would take the hint. He didn't, and continued to talk to her. Rainpaw just nodded at places where she thought she should, hoping to shut him up.

"I'm surprised that Pantherstar let you go, with the amount of piled-up punishments that you have," meowed Hawktalon. He seemed to keep a distance from his apprentice.

Falconbeak snorted. "If you ask me, he should have stayed at camp."

Acidpaw ignored both of them. He was too busy glaring at Stripepaw.

They arrived at the river. Stripepaw groaned. "I hate this part."

Stripepaw dashed across, trying not to get himself wet, but only causing splashes, totally soaking himself.

Acidpaw approached Rainpaw. "You have four moons left," he hissed into her ear, "If I'm not a Warrior by then, I'm going."

Rainpaw nodded, looking downcast. For a second, Acidpaw actually felt bad for her.

"We're here," meowed Falconbeak.

_ForestClan camp…_

_She was looking down lovingly at three kits. Three ginger-colored kits with blue eyes: All three of them were mirror images of their father._

_Suddenly, the sky turned dark._

_One of the kits started wailing._

"_MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

_The others started to join in, their cries freezing Silverdiamond to the spot. The light came back. One of the kits was gone._

"_No!" shrieked Silverdiamond, "Give him back! Please!"_

"_Watcha screamin' for, Silverdiamond?" asked one of the remaining kits. He was sitting with a ginger queen. He looked up at her, "Mommy, why is Silverdiamond screaming?"_

"_Yeah, why?" asked the other ginger kit, his black ears twitching._

_The ginger queen shook her head. "Leave her be. She needs time to think."_

"_Okay," mewed the ginger kits._

_They went back to the nursery with a yellow-cream she-kit and a cream tomkit._

_It was dark again. Redstar's voice whispered…_

"_**Watch out for the gale that seems to roar…"**_

"_Mommy? Where are you? Mom? MOMMY!"_

Silverdiamond sprang awake, panting. She choked back a sob.

"I… need air…" the Medicine Cat exited her den. She gazed at the mountain and the prairie across the river, lost in thought.

Suddenly, Tigerpelt ran up to her.

"Silverdiamond! Pantherstar's kits!"

_Gathering Island…_

There were four cats on the enormous log where the Clan leaders stood. This time, there was only one she-cat that stood there instead of the normal three.

"What happened to Pantherstar and Sorrelstar?" asked Blazingstar.

"Sorrelstar is dead," meowed Silvermask, "She was struck by lightning."

"Pantherstar cannot attend the Gathering for reasons that ForestClan will keep to themselves," meowed Falconbeak, "Let's proceed with the Gathering."

Silentstar stepped forward. "We don't have much to report. CanyonClan has recovered from the outbreak of greencough. One of our Warriors, Blueclaw, was killed. With leaf-bare approaching, CanyonClan will soon settle in the desert camp. That is all."

Acidpaw sighed in relief. Nobody had mentioned him.

Silvermask spoke now, "I will be going to get my nine lives tonight. My deputy is Flameshadow."

"Wait a second!" some cat called out, "Flameshadow hasn't completely mentored one apprentice yet! He can't be deputy!"

"Flameshadow is currently mentoring an apprentice," meowed Silvermask, "Does that not count?"

There were murmurings in the crowd.

"When you're done," meowed Blazingstar, "I will report. Sleekbrook gave birth to three healthy kits, but we fear that the others may die. We have already lost Graykit. Their mother and father are dead too."

"The others are cursed!" some cat in the crowd yowled.

A lot of yowling was heard.

"I will judge whether the kits are cursed!" boomed Blazingstar, his black ears twitching angrily, "I have nothing else to report."

It was Falconbeak's turn now. "Lionclaw and Shadepaw were killed by a dog. Shadepaw was received by StarClan as a Warrior called Shadelion. I am now deputy. That is all."

The leaders leaped off of the Log and summoned their Clans.

_ForestClan camp…_

Silverdiamond had just finished burying three dead kits. Only two of Pantherstar's kits were alive. One tom and one she-kit, whose names were Lionkit and Redkit.

Snakefang came rushing up to her.

"What now?" asked Silverdiamond. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I can't find Pantherstar anywhere!"

Silverdiamond's stomach clenched. This was bad, very bad.

The two cats rushed out of camp.

_Twoleg garden…_

"Come out and face me, you fox dung!" screeched Pantherstar, "You coward! You've taken too many things from me, and you'll pay!"

A black and brown form emerged from the shadows.

"A challenger? That's rare."

It sunk its fangs into her back. Pantherstar died instantly. The dog threw her against the fence and turned to leave.

"You… killed my brother… my unborn kits…" rasped Pantherstar, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

A look of shock appeared on Seth's face. "What? I killed you!"

"I am a Clan leader, fool!" snarled Pantherstar, "You only killed me once! You must kill me eight more times for me to stay dead!"

"Fool. Thanks for telling me that. Now I'll know how long to keep you in my jaws."

"It is you that will die, you stupid dog!"

Pantherstar attacked. The fight raged on… From eight lives… to seven… to six… to five… to four… to three… to two…

"Die!" howled Seth, bringing one of his enormous paws down on the leader. She took the blow, but opened her eyes again.

The dog prepared a killing blow, aimed at the ForestClan leader's neck.

_I've made a horrible mistake… _thought Pantherstar, _I'm going to die…_

There was a yowl. A black blur leaped off the fence and bit onto the dog's ear. Acidpaw tore it off. Howling in pain, Seth recoiled back, accidentally backing himself into a tree.

"This isn't over, Runty!" snarled Seth, "I'll kill every cat around you, then kill you slowly!"

"I don't care about any cat," hissed Acidpaw, "I'm just doing my part as a Warrior."

The black cat and black dog locked into combat.

Rainpaw was frozen to the spot on top of the fence. _I don't care about any cat. _That's what Acidpaw had said. Did he mean it?

"Rainpaw!" yowled Acidpaw, "Don't just stand there! Take care of Pantherstar!"

"Do you think I'll let you live long enough for your precious leader come and save you?" snarled Seth.

Rainpaw leaped off of the fence toward Patherstar.

"I can see you flesh wounds, but does anything hurt internally?" asked Rainpaw quickly.

"It doesn't matter," whispered Pantherstar, "Get help… Hurry…"

"But—"

"Go, Rainpaw!"

"I'll go back, but you have to come back with me!" argued Rainpaw.

Rainpaw looked for a hole in the fence. There was only one that even a kit couldn't possibly fit through.

_I'll just have to make that hole bigger, _thought the Medicine Cat apprentice.

She grit her teeth and ran full-force at the tiny opening. She crashed into the fence. The wood around the small hole crumbled. The hole was now a gap in the fence big enough to fit Pantherstar through.

Rainpaw turned at helped the ForestClan leader to her paws. They went through the hole. Pantherstar was leaning on Rainpaw. The Medicine Cat apprentice became unbalanced and smashed against one of the sharp edges of the broken wood. It had cut in very deep. Blood stained her gray and white pelt. She let out a cry of pain.

"Rainpaw, you're bleeding!" gasped Pantherstar.

Rainpaw and Pantherstar staggered out of the hole.

"Go back to camp!" meowed Rainpaw, becoming dizzy with blood loss, "I'll be okay…"

"You think I'm going to leave you behind?" asked Pantherstar, stunned.

Rainpaw locked her emerald eyes with the leader's grass-green ones. "Pantherstar… Apprentices are easily replaced… It's tougher to find a good leader… Falconbeak just became deputy. It wouldn't be fair to place the burden of a leader on an inexperienced cat. Go. Please…"

Pantherstar still looked hesitant.

Rainpaw's gaze hardened. "As Medicine Cat apprentice of ForestClan, I'm advising you to go to camp! Go back and be careful!"

"Fine…" Pantherstar mumbled, "Just don't die, okay?"

Rainpaw gave a small smile. "I'll try."

The ForestClan leader left, limping painfully. Rainpaw's vision blurred. She panicked.

_StarClan no! _she thought frantically, _I don't want to die! Please!_

Rainpaw blacked out.

_Rainpaw no longer felt any pain. She was on the Gathering Island. Redstar stepped out of some bushes._

"_Redstar!" yowled the Medicine Cat apprentice. She suddenly looked worried, "I'm not dead, am I?"_

_Redstar shook his head. "No. I have come to remind you of a prophecy."_

"_That one with the… Sorry… I think I know what you're talking about, but I don't remember all the words," meowed Rainpaw sheepishly._

_Redstar laughed. "It's alright."_

"_**There are three: one who watches them as a star,**_

_**The others do not know who they truly are.**_

_**The one of scarlet knows nothing of the diamond breeze,**_

_**The one of blazes fled far from the trees."**_

_Rainpaw remained silent. Finally, she spoke up. "I still don't get it."_

"_If it helps," meowed Redstar, "I am Silverdiamond's son."_

_It took a full five seconds for that to register in Rainpaw's brain._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Solve the Prophecy of the Three Red Sons, and watch out for the gale that seems to roar…"_

_Another voice chimed in. It was that mysterious black she-cat. "Rainpaw… You alone can heal a heart…"_

"_Rainpaw…"_

"_Rainpaw…"_

_There were voices that kept calling her name._

"_Rainpaw…"_

"_Rainpaw…"_

"_Rainpaw…"_

"Rainpaw!"

The Medicine Cat apprentice opened her eyes.

"Redstar?" she mumbled.

The cat above her was silent. He looked at her as if she were a dancing vole. "Rainpaw… Did you hit your head or something?"

"Acidpaw?"

"No, it's a tiger," meowed Acidpaw sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Acidpaw… where are we? What happened to the dog?"

"I made a dash for it. I jumped onto its muzzle so that it slammed into the ground. The stupid thing," answered Acidpaw, "We're in that hollowed out tree on the far side of Thunderpath."

"The place that I healed your shoulder after you saved me from that monster?"

"Yes."

"I feel dizzy…"

"What do I do?" asked Acidpaw.

"What?"

"You're injured, mousebrain, and it looks deep too. What do I do to stop the bleeding?"

"Cobwebs… And chervil leaves if it's infected."

"What does it look like? I'll check if there's some nearby."

"It's a plant…"

"No, really?" Acidpaw's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up…"

Acidpaw was shocked. Rainpaw had never told him to shut up.

"See if you can find coltsfoot," Rainpaw added, "I can't seem to be able to breathe properly."

Acidpaw nodded. He was pretty sure what coltsfoot looked like. He exited the hollow tree and looked around. He spotted some coltsfoot. That was pretty lucky.

The black-furred apprentice glanced back at the hollow tree before going to take the plant. He thought back to what had happened at the Twoleg nest.

_Flashback_

_Acidpaw leaped onto Seth's muzzle, forcing the dog to the ground._

"_Stupid thing!" he hissed. He decided that the best option would be to run. He couldn't take on the dog alone, no matter how much he hated that thought._

_He was about to leap up onto the fence when he saw the hole that Rainpaw created._

That was pretty smart, _he thought. He froze when he saw the blood. It was everywhere. Acidpaw glanced back at Seth. The dumb creature was looking for him in the Twoleg garden._

_Acidpaw dashed through the hole. He nearly tripped on a heap of fur just on the other side of the fence. Wait, whose fur?_

"_Rainpaw?" whispered Acidpaw._

_The black-furred apprentice's blood froze. Was… was she dead? He saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. She wasn't in good shape, but at least she was alive._

"_Rainpaw, come on, let's get out of here."_

_She didn't respond. Acidpaw sighed. How was he supposed to get her to camp? She was only slightly smaller than he was, plus, he had no idea how to move an injured cat without making it worse._

_Acidpaw decided to bring her to the hollow where Rainpaw had treated his shoulder. It was closer than camp. He dragged her there. She still hadn't woken up yet. They were in the hollow when Rainpaw started to thrash around in her sleep. She was shaking too._

Maybe she caught a chill, _thought Acidpaw._

_She finally woke up and called him 'Redstar'._

_End Flashback_

"ACIDPAW!"

Hearing his name called, Acidpaw raced back to the hollow tree. Rainpaw was struggling to stand up.

"What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?" hissed Acidpaw.

"I… can't breathe… I think… there's a piece of wood…" babbled Rainpaw.

The black-furred apprentice saw a sharp edge of wood embedded in Rainpaw's wound. Acidpaw cursed himself. Something like that was hard to miss.

_What do I do? _wondered Acidpaw less-than-calmly, _If I take out the wood, then the wound might get bigger and she'd die of blood loss. If I leave the wood there, it might sink in deeper and it would become infected…_

"Rainpaw, I know this isn't a very happy question, but how would you rather die? Infected wound or blood loss?"

"What kind of question is that?" yowled Rainpaw. She was panicking now.

"Answer the question!"

"Blood loss!"

Acidpaw shoved Rainpaw to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rainpaw was freaking out.

"Sorry about this," muttered Acidpaw, "Just stay still, okay?"

He tugged gently at the piece of wood. Rainpaw shrieked in pain.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?" hissed Acidpaw.

Rainpaw didn't reply.

"Rainpaw?" Acidpaw was nervous now. _Oh StarClan… What if I've killed her? _"Rainpaw?"

He tugged on the wood again. The ForestClan Medicine Cat whimpered.

"She's alive," mumbled Acidpaw.

"It hurts…" whispered Rainpaw.

"Just hold on, okay? I'm no Medicine Cat."

Acidpaw took the wood firmly in his teeth and pulled hard. The piece of wood came loose. Rainpaw didn't make a sound.

_It's okay, then? _wondered the black-furred apprentice.

Rainpaw opened her eyes and immediately started screaming. She was losing blood way too fast. At this rate she would die.

"Cobwebs!" meowed Acidpaw to himself. He rushed to the corner of the hollow. Thankfully, there were plenty of them. Acidpaw grabbed a whole bunch on his paw and pressed them onto Rainpaw's wound. It was no good. The blood kept on seeping through.

_What am I supposed to do? _thought Acidpaw frantically, _I'm not a Medicine Cat!_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" shrieked a voice from outside the hollow.

Silverdiamond rushed inside the tree, shoving Acidpaw out of the way.

"Don't just sit there!" yowled the Medicine Cat, "Come here and press these cobwebs on tighter! I'm going to get the chervil leaves I saw outside this hollow."

Acidpaw nodded and did as Silverdiamond told him. The Medicine Cat was back in a matter of seconds.

"Now go back to camp!" hissed Silverdiamond.

The black-furred apprentice left without a word. He had been totally useless back there. If Silverdiamond hadn't shown up, Rainpaw would've died.

_I suppose I'm going to get in more trouble for this, _Acidpaw thought bitterly.

The black-furred apprentice entered camp. He spotted Pantherstar gazing at the sky from inside the leader's den.

"Acidpaw, come here," she meowed without looking at him.

The apprentice approached her nervously. "Yes, Pantherstar?" he asked, waiting to be punished.

"Come and see my kits," she replied, beckoning him with her tail.

The black-furred apprentice followed her. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. He saw two kits curled up next to Pantherstar: one ginger one, and one cream-colored one.

"Redkit and Lionkit," murmured Pantherstar, "I think you can work out which one's which."

Acidpaw nodded.

"Coming after me was really mousebrained, Acidpaw," meowed Pantherstar softly.

"You were going to get killed," growled the apprentice, "If we hadn't run into Snakefang, who told us what had happened, you would be dead. Blame someone else besides me for a change."

"Sorry. You can go."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Acidpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Your father is very proud of you."

Acidpaw padded out of Pantherstar's den. He stopped. _Your father is very proud of you… _

Shouldn't that be _'Your father __**was**__ very proud of you'_? He was dead now, so what Pantherstar said didn't make any sense.

_She's probably just tired, _Acidpaw reasoned with himself, _Either that or she saw Redstar in a dream._

With a sigh, Acidpaw went off to tend to the elders. He still had to do the other apprentices' chores for… around fifty-four sunrises. Acidpaw groaned.

"Hello, young one," meowed Blindnose cheerfully, "That Indigokit sure is a handful, isn't he? I went to go see all the kits today. They sure seem to like me, those little kits… I wonder why?"

"Because you act like one…" muttered Goosefang.

"Eh?" asked the old tom.

"I said: Because you act like one!"

"One of what?"

"A kit!"

"What about kits? You know, I really like kits. They're cute, oh, and they're so fluffy! Why are we talking about kits again?"

"Because you mentioned them before!"

"Did I? I must have forgotten…"

"I give up!" meowed Goosefang, exasperated.

The elders kept on bickering like young apprentices as Acidpaw did his chores. They lightened his mood a little bit, but not much. He left the elders den and entered the Medicine Cat den. Silverdiamond and Rainpaw were back.

Blindnose stared after him.

"He looks just like his mother…" he meowed.

"He really does," added Duckfoot, "It's kind of scary."

"Very scary," Goosefang agreed.

Blindnose blinked. He looked confused. "What's scary?"

"Oh shut up."

"They'll never change," sighed Duckfoot, watching his sister and friend argue.

Rainpaw was recovering in the Medicine Cat den when Acidpaw walked in. Silverdiamond was in Pantherstar's den, checking her injuries. Neither Freddy nor Spotpaw were awake.

"Acidpaw?" meowed Rainpaw.

"Yeah?" replied the black-furred apprentice.

"You said before: 'I don't care about any cat'. Is… is that true?"

Acidpaw remained silent for a long time. He looked down at Rainpaw. She was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm beginning to change my mind…"

**END OF BOOK ONE**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep. That's the end of book one. I'm hoping that at least three more people will read the story. I love the elders. They make me laugh.

Just to let you all know, this chapter was 4718 words WITHOUT the chapter title, author's note, or reviewer reply. The entire chapter as a whole is seventeen pages. Super-long last chappie for the awesome readers! Yay for readers!

I also want to say that **I will not be updating for one month**. I will be away, where I have no access to a computer. I will probably start writing book two on paper, then copying it when I get back home.

Until then, this is Shaded-Strike, signing off. (throws Acidpaw plushies to **reviewers** and a Mangledpaw plushie to by beta)

Just because you guys are so awesome, I'm giving you a gift and it's a…

**Preview of ForestClan: The Three Red Sons:**

"**Three red suns? That doesn't make any sense!"**

**----**

"**I accuse CanyonClan of stealing kits!"**

**----**

**An unrecognizable voice screamed.**

"**DOGPAW!"**

**Rainpaw's eyes widened as she stared at the cat who had called out.**

**----**

**A new leader stood on the Great Log.**

_**Oh no… **_**thought Acidpaw.**

**----**

"**I could drop dead at any second, yet I find the need to go back," mused the cat. He laughed, "Heh. A dying star."**

Hope you enjoyed the preview!


End file.
